Jeri's Trust
by little.lost.panda
Summary: Jeri has finally decided to watch the digimon series, but will she like what she sees in the eight episode? Read to find out in JERI'S TRUST! Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Tamara Caitlyn: My normal computer has shut down on the internet, so I'm stuck using this one, and I had a great idea for a story. This has not stories on it, and since I've nothing else to do, and I actually like this story, I'm going to try it. I've officially abandoned my other stories, all except The new kids. I'm just stuck on the flashback, and like I said, my internet is down on that computer. Hope you like it.**

**EDIT!~: I gave this chapter to a friend of mine for grammar fixing and sentence structure and then I got rid of a few sentences that I thought were still cringe worthy. Not a lot of changes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

Jeri Katou impatiently waited for the bell to signal the end of the school day. Today was the eighth day of the Digimon Adventure 01 rerun of the whole series. It was the eighth episode that would be showing today after school, and Jeri was going to be there. She hadn't watched the series the first time it aired, not really interested in Digimon back then. But this time, she wasn't going to miss a single episode. Jeri jumped up in excitement as the final bell rang, signaling that they could go home. She gathered up her stuff and headed for the door, only to be stopped by Takato Matsuki.

"Hi Takato, do you want to talk to me about something?" Jeri asked, stepping in place, showing her anticipation to leave.

"Um yeah, Jeri, I don't think you should watch the show anymore. This episode might upset you a lot." Takato said, not looking Jeri straight in the eye. This stunned Jeri very much. Takato had tried to stop her from watching the series when the newspaper first said the Digimon producers would be rerunning the Digimon shows. Why was he doing it again? Hadn't she made herself clear that she was going to watch the series?

"What for Takato? Why would it upset me?" Jeri asked. She suddenly looked up at the clock. "OH NO! I'm going to miss the episode. I've got to go Takato." Jeri stated, not letting him answer her previous question.

"Jeri wai-" It was no use. Jeri had ran out the door and disappeared down the hall. Takato sighed. "I just hope she watches all the episodes after this one then, and not just get upset and stop watching them all together.

Jeri ran in the door of her house and dropped her bag on the floor, not missing a step as she ran for the T.V. and turned it to the right channel. The show before Digimon was showing the ending credits. Good. She wasn't going to miss a second of it after all. She settled in to watch. The show came on, giving the recap of the last episode, than pulling into the theme song. It went to commercial, than went back to the program. Matt, Mimi, T.K., Izzy, Tentomon, Palmon, and Gabumon were visible as they came down the path between the rocks. Joe was speaking. Jeri leaned in, her reddish-brown bangs falling over her amber eyes. She quickly pushed them out of the way. The show continued, Joe sitting on the ground, talking about how he wanted to go to summer school instead of camp.

The next part was a black gear flying through the sky. Jeri screwed up her face in disgust. She did not like those evil things. Jeri jumped.

_Isn't that…? Oh my god it is! Leomon is in the show! So this is why Takato didn't want me to watch the show, he thought that I would get upset at seeing Leomon again. Well it's just the opposite. I'm elated!_ Jeri thought. Jeri quickly moved to the floor in front of the T.V. wanting to be close to Leomon. The green ogre Digimon jumped at Leomon, attacking him. Jeri gasped. That vile Ogremon! Why would he want to hurt Leomon? No! Leomon's sword flew away from him.

_Why in the world would Ogremon want to hurt you?_ Jeri watched as the battle between Leomon and Ogremon began. _Who is that voice? _Jeri wondered as the voice commanded them to stop their fighting. _Yay! You show that voice Leomon. You'll never work for anyone that sounds suspicious! What! It's Devimon, a fallen angel Digimon. No way will Leomon ever work for you! Ogremon you are horrible. You're working for Devimon! Yeah. Leomon won't ever hurt the Digidestined! You're crazy Devimon! How did that miss?_"

"LEOMON", Jeri shouted aloud as Devimon used Touch of Evil on Leomon. "No Leomon, you can't obey him. What are you talking about? Wait. You're not Leomon. What happened?" Jeri talked to the T.V., trying to get through to something that couldn't hear a word she said. It switched to Tai and Agumon scanning the horizon. The Digidestined started their groups of conversation. A crumble came over the speakers.

"No. Leomon. Don't hurt them. Please don't hurt them. You're a good Digimon. Please don't hurt them. That's right Patamon. He's a good Digimon. Gabumon, you're right too. He's a good role model and leader. He won't hurt you…right?" Jeri argued with herself. Leomon gave chase after the children. It hurt Jeri in the heart to see her friend and partner act this way. It hurt even more when Agumon used Pepper Breath on him _evil Ogremon. How could he even think of hurting the children? It's an outrage. He won't succeed though!_ Jeri sidetracked as Ogremon cut off the escape route.

"NOOOOO, Don't do it!" Jeri shouted as Leomon and Ogremon jumped at the children, reaching for the T.V. as she did. With a bright light, Jeri disappeared.

**Tamara Caitlyn: Not how I pictured it, but it's ok. I will continue with it, seeing as people don't really review my stories except for my little cousin who does not have an account on the sight yet. So this is sad. I hope that people actually like this story. I love Jeri and Leomon. They are my favorite partner pair up in the whole series and of all five series. Jeri is so awesome, and I hate how people look down on her because of what happened with the D-Reaper. Did people look down on Ken? I don't know but I didn't. So yeah. Next chapter up soon and the next chapter for my other story will be up as soon as internet it up for that computer. Goodnight**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tamara Caitlyn: Welcome to the second chapter of **_**Jeri's Trust**_**. I have absolutely no idea why I named it that, it just sounded good. My new sewing project, my friend's stuffed hippo, is in my lap, my Easter hat beside the skull that gives candy, and my hunting cap on my head, I'm read to start the chapter, how bout' you?**

**EDIT!~: That friend of mine that fixed the grammar and spelling and such, she just offered the do the rest of the chapters. She's is totally awesome! I changed some of the sentences, and deleted some of the others completely. This revision thing is getting easier. I hated it at first, but it isn't so bad anymore. I think it was so hard at first was because of my ADD…but once I actually get into focusing on something, it usually turns out awesome. *grins then runs after squirrel***

Jeri Katou glided through the television's programming, only seeing Leomon in the distance, ready to hurt the children. She finally reached her destination, falling down from the sky, and landing on Leomon, making him and her, fall over the edge of the path. They fell fast and when they hit the ground they hit hard. She slid off the lion as he stood up, glaring at her.

"Are you one of the Digidestined?" He asked coldly. Jeri shuddered.

"Leomon, I'm a Tamer. I've got a Leomon for a partner myself. Leomon you can't let Devimon control you! Fight back. You can do it." Jeri coached and distant Leomon. Far away, in the back of his mind he heard her.

_Jeri? Is that you? What is going on? Devimon is controlling me. That cannot happen! I will not allow him to hurt you. _Leomon grabbed his head, using Jeri's words as guidance. Jeri quickly got out her D-Arc and pointed it at him, letting him bathe in the light that glided out of it. Leomon's pupil's came back to his eyes, and his face softened.

"Leomon, you're back." Jeri smiled. She did it. She helped him. He wasn't evil anymore.

"Jeri. Thank you. You have helped me drive that vile Digimon from my mind. He won't hurt me as long as I have you." Leomon engulfed her in a hug. Jeri was in heaven. This wasn't just any old Leomon, it was her Leomon, her partner Leomon. He wasn't dead, he wasn't.

"Leomon, I missed you so much. I'm so happy." Jeri clutched her partner, vowing never to let go. But the battle above caught their attention. "We should help Leomon. Ogremon is attacking them. He's working for Devimon." Jeri told him, pointing upward.

"You right Jeri. It is partially my fault too. I attacked them too." Jeri nodded sadly, not wanting to put any blame on him, but knowing it was the truth.

"But you can make up for it by helping them Leomon. They're nice. I know it." Jeri assured him. Leomon nodded, and jumped from ledge to ledge, till he was at the ledge where the battle was. He hid Jeri behind a rock, not wanting her to be in harm's way. He walked slowly towards the battle.

"Guys, Leomon's back." Tai yelled, warning the champion Digimon to watch their backs. Birdramon, Kabuterimon, and Ikkakumon turned around, to fight the new arrival. Jeri held her breath.

"Leomon, I'm glad you're back, now help me get rid of these annoying brats." Ogremon commanded.

"Ogremon, I will not help you, I am here to help the Digidestined. You can help me too." Leomon stated, stopping the oncoming Digimon.

"What do you mean? A few minutes ago, you were ready to kill us." Matt shouted. Jeri winced at the kill part.

"Yeah, you wanted to kill us, then something fell out of the sky, and then you want to help us. Someone has a personality disorder." Joe stated, feeling a little bit panicked.

"What did fall out of the sky?" T.K. asked no one in particular. Leomon ignored him.

"I was under control of an evil Digimon. But the bump on the head helped me. Now I will help you, to make up for what I did." Leomon told the group of seven children.

"Very peculiar, you didn't have a black gear did you? I didn't see one. So what was controlling you?" Izzy asked curiously.

"It was an evil Digimon." Leomon stated once again.

"I'm just glad you're on our side." Tai condemned. Leomon turned to Ogremon.

"You can join us if you are willing. If not, I will have to discourage you." Leomon threatened. Ogremon jumped at Leomon, signaling that he was taking the second. Leomon jumped too, but was brought down by the damage he took from falling off the cliff. Jeri, knowing that he needed help, pulled out the stack of cards that she had with her. She decided on a combo.

"Digimon modify, power and speed activate." She whispered, pulling the cards through her D-Arc. "Digimon modify, energy activate." She pulled an energy card through this time, helping Leomon greatly, whispering all the while. Leomon jumped up, using the speed and energy that had suddenly surged thought him.

"Pummel Whack!" Ogremon yelled as a blast of dark energy came from his fist. Leomon dodged it easily, using the speed boost. He appeared behind Ogremon.

"Fist of the Beast King!" He hit Ogremon dead on. Jeri was silently cheering, when the Digidestined started to scream. An avalanche had begun, rocks were crashing towards the children, and one was headed for Jeri. Jeri tried to scream, but couldn't. Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Greymon, Togemon, Garurumon, and Ikkakumon all destroyed the rocks that were heading for their partners, but not caring about the one that was heading for Jeri, for they did not know that she was there.

Jeri cringed, waiting for the oncoming rock to crush her like a pancake. There was movement and a shadow. The rock didn't hit, all she heard was, Fist of the Beast King. She looked up, Leomon was standing over her. The rock was now sand, floating down towards the ground, some catching in her hair."Thank you Leomon." She whispered.

"You're welcome." Leomon said, not whispering like his partner.

"Uh, you're welcome and all, but there was no need to crush that rock. It wasn't going to hit anybody." Matt answered, not knowing that Leomon was having a conversation with a girl that was hiding behind the rock. Leomon looked at them, and then looked down. He moved aside and looked at Jeri. Jeri looked back, then suddenly, catching on what Leomon wanted her to do, popped up from behind the rock. The reaction was contagious. One by one, they got the look of shock on their faces; Matt affected the most, mentally slapping himself for what he said. T.K. was the first to speak up.

"So…are you what fell out of the sky?" He asked, finally getting his long awaited answer. Jeri nodded. T.K. jumped up and ran over to her, narrowly avoiding his brother's grasp. He looked up at her. "What's your name? How do you know about Digimon? Do you have a partner?" T.K. asked an ongoing string of questions. Jeri nodded again, saying she would answer him in a minute. She looked towards the others, who was slower at getting over their shock than T.K. Sora was first to speak.

"So…there was another kid that was at camp? I didn't see you there." She said definably.

"I wasn't at camp. I was in my living room watching T.V." She answered. She declined to tell them that she was watching them on the telly. She turned to T.K. "My name is Jeri Katou. My friends and I have known about Digimon for a while, and yes." She said, answering his questions. T.K. looked at his friends smugly. Izzy spoke up.

"So what you are saying is that you were pulled through the excessive, time warp through the technology that mankind has sired to this parallel universe?" Izzy wondered, looking at the dark red haired girl expectantly. She titled her head in puzzlement. The computer geek sighed. _Doesn't anyone here except for me have an intelligent mind_? He thought one-sided.

XXX

The eight children walked through the thick forest.

"I'm intrigued that our Digimon were able to divulge twice in one day." Izzy stated to the group.

"Well it was sure luck for us that they could do it." Tai answered.

"I think that our Digimon are growing stronger. I wonder if that's a normal part of their evolution or if we're bringing out something special in them." Sora said thoughtfully.

Jeri looked up at Leomon. He looked down at her. She stared ahead, deciding to speak.

"Takato and everyone else's Digimon were able to evolve many times over and over again. A few of them even reached Mega." She told the group to their astonishment.

"Very interesting, has Leomon evolved?" Izzy asked.

Jeri blushed. "Uh…um…no, I met Leomon at champion. In the real world, that's where most of us met our Digimon. First time I saw him, I completely freaked him out, chasing after him and such. I must have looked like a crazy person." Jeri told him, embarrassed.

"You did Jeri, you did. You freaked me out too, thinking I was your partner. But I missed you so much." Everyone looked around. For Leomon had not spoken, none of them had. But Leomon and Jeri were frozen. That voice was so familiar. A white blur shot out of a nearby tree. It headed for Jeri, but was stopped by Gabumon's Blue Blaster. The other Digimon, except for Leomon, surrounded the tiny Digimon.

"Stop" Jeri yelled. Everyone looked like she had a very large spider on her. Jeri ran and broke the circle of Digimon, kneeling down by the purple and white, in-training Digimon. "Are you ok Calumon?" She asked. Calumon stood up and shook himself, imitating a wet dog. He looked up at Jeri with his green eyes and nodded.

"That was fun. Let's do it again." Calumon jumped up and spread his ears wide, gliding on them. He landed on Jeri's head.

"Sorry about that. This is Calumon, a very playful and energetic in-training Digimon. He's a friend of mine and very important. He's evolving himself." She told them, pointing to the creampuff on her head.

**Tamara Caitlyn: How'd ya'll like it? I just had to put Calumon in here, I just love how playful and energetic he is. I'll have hints about the others, but they won't make a physical appearance. Just a voice, or a mention about where they live. Anyway, I was really encouraged to keep writing by the review I got, and the subscription I got. First story to ever get any of them. This is defiantly going to keep going. Hope you liked this chapter and keep reading fateful viewers! **

**P.S. I was watching the eight episode the whole time I was writing this. Getting what happened down exactly has it happened, just adding Jeri is very important to this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tamara Caitlyn: I've been watching Digimon Tamers again, and I'm at episode 31. Leomon's in the water, unhappy with himself because that snake got away with Jeri. I'm thinking of putting the snake in the story sometime. Or something like it anyway. Where Jeri gets taken away by an evil Digimon, and Leomon feels like it's his fault for her missing. Also, I sort of lied last time. What I meant was, they won't make a physical appearance to Jeri. Except Beezlemon. The other's will make an appearance to the digidestined when Jeri isn't around. Got that. Good. Anyway this is the third (woohoo) chapter of **_**Jeri's Trust**_**. Enjoy.**

**EDIT!~: Changed a few sentences, deleted some, combined others. I also put separators to show a scene change, I can't believe I left them out last time. **

"Key to Digivolution? What do you mean?" questioned Izzy. Everyone listened in, wanting to know what in the world this experienced Tamer had to say.

"Well, uh. Um. Oh, how should I put this?" Jeri asked herself.

"I was digivolution, but then the Sovereigns said no way. They needed to protect it, so I was made instead. Now I get a choice, do I stay or do I go. I said I want to stay and play and play and play." Calumon explained, singly. He jumped from person to person as he sang. Singing it over and over till it was etched in everyone's minds. T.K. was singing with him. Leomon grabbed him as he jumped toward the lions head, and stopped the joyful Digimon. Calumon's ears shortened as his fun was destroyed, but grew when he saw the lion figure.

"Hiya Leomon. I'm glad to see you again! But I thought you were dead. Did they make a mistake telling the story?" He asked innocently. T

"What do you mean? Leomon died?" Sora asked. Jeri didn't make eye contact. Instead, she settled for glaring at Calumon.

"Calumon, don't you know how to keep your mouth shut?" she asked angrily.

"Jeri." Leomon put a furry hand on his partner's shoulder. Jeri sighed.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe when I'm not so tired." Jeri answered yawning.

"Yeah, I think we're all a little tired." Sora saved. Joe and everyone else started looking for a place to sleep.

"Look. Over there. A mansion." Joe called out.

Tai caught sight of the place Joe was pointing to, "Or maybe it's a hotel. C'mon."

Everyone ran to the hotel. Calumon flew ahead of everyone, turning back now and then to raspberry everyone. T.K. ran faster to catch up. Izzy ignored the playfulness and said, "We may have found other life forms. Look at the ground. I mean somebody had to have mowed the lawn."

"I hope they have a hotub. As long as it's not too hot." Joe ran towards the door.

"Wait you guys. Don't go barging in there…" Tai stared.

"…it might be dangerous!" Jeri finished for him. Joe and Matt ignored them and stood on the front steps.

"Go ahead Joe, open the door." Matt urged.

"Maybe we should knock first." Joe argued.

"Joe, nobody knocks on the door of a hotel." Matt said hotly.

"Well. Here goes." Joe shouted to the group. Everyone quickly ran towards the door. Joe pushed the door open.

"Anybody here!" Calumon shouted.

"It looks and feels weird." Jeri shuddered. It reminded her of Nightmon's castle. Except…Nightmon's castle didn't look like this. T.K. and Patamon walked in.

"That's beautiful." T.K. exclaimed.

"Uh. Oh, yeah." Joe looked at the painting behind him. It was of an angel that wore light gold clothes, and the background to the painting was pure gold.

"That is beautiful." Jeri agreed.

"Yeah!" Calumon flew closure to the painting.

"If this was a spooked out haunted house, would there be angels hanging on the wall?" Joe asked.

"Relax. We just want to be careful. Talk quieter or you'll wake everybody up." Sora declared.

Joe looked down to the Digimon. "Their out like a light." Matt said.

The digimon stirred into coconsciousness and mentioned that they smelled food, leading the group to a door which Tai opened cautiously.

"Look at all that food!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry for saying this everybody, but this looks like a set up."

"That's right. It could be some sort of trap." Sora helped Matt's early statement. Jeri quickly looked to Leomon. He nodded toward the table. Jeri had a look. All the Digimon were eating the food.

"I think they have your answer for you." Jeri laughed, pointing at the table.

"All right!" Joe cheered. He launched himself at the food and dug in. Jeri was stunned. That did _not_ seem like Joe. "It's good!" he swallowed.

"All right!" Tai mimicked Joe and dug in. Everyone else was more civilized.

* * *

_Ah. Hotubs. They feel so good. _Jeri sunk deeper into the tub, wanting to soak up as much as she could.

"Why do they have to be so noisy?" Sora asked.

"Relax. Forget about them." Mimi soothed.

"I've never been so relaxed in my whole life." Gomamon was swimming on his back, _in the girls tub_!

"Gomamon, you're not suppose to be over here." Biyomon exclaimed.

"Get out!" screamed Jeri. Palmon _poison ivied_ him to the boy's side.

* * *

"Wow." everyone exclaimed as they found the bedroom. There were eight double beds, all had white bedcovers and pillows. T.K. and Patamon fell backwards on a bed, laughing. Everyone soon found a bed and a bed partner. Tai and Agumon, Matt and Gabumon, Mimi and Palmon, Joe and Gomamon, Sora and Biyomon, T.K. and Patamon, Izzy and Tentomon, and Jeri and Calumon. Jeri quickly sought out Leomon. He was crouched in a corner, obviously keeping watch for anything dangerous. The light were turned off and most people fell asleep. Jeri was not one of them. Jeri quickly and quietly got out of bed. She tucked Calumon in with T.K. She grabbed her covers and both the pillows and made her way to Leomon.

"Aren't you tired?" She asked, sitting down next to him and handing him a pillow. He took it and wrapped the blanket around the girl.

"I'm all right Jeri, I'm just taking the night watch. You never know who could walk in here." He answered, smiling kindly at his partner. She leaned into the lion, yawning silently.

"Goodnight Leomon." she was asleep.

There was a rustle in one of the beds. Leomon tensed. Tai and Agumon climbed out of their bed, paying no mind to Leomon. They walked into the hall, teasing about who needed who to go to the bathroom with them.

A crash came from beyond the hall. A low voice, Leomon could hardly hear it, came from down the hall. It was Ogremon. Leomon leapt up, causing Jeri to fall to the floor and wake.

"Leomon, what's wrong?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Ogremon." He growled. Jeri snapped awake. Tai and Agumon yells were heard from down the corridor.

"Wake up everybody, Ogremon is here." Leomon ran into the hall.

"Out of the way." He growled to the two. He growled like the lions on T.V. before they attacked. Tai and Agumon ran past him.

"Leomon! I command you to attack the digidestined."

"Who was that?" Tai asked. He looked for and voice, and found Devimon, standing behind Ogremon, smirking. "Agumon. Who is that?" Tai asked the yellow dinosaur.

"That's Devimon." It wasn't Agumon who answered. Jeri had ran into the hall, after Leomon and had saw this exchange. "Leomon won't hurt them!" she screamed at the virus champion.

"I created this imaginary building." Devimon smirked, ignoring the tamer for now. The building dispersed into a ruin. The digidestined started to scream as Devimon made their beds float. "Together you are strong. I will use my touch of evil to scatter you throughout the digiworld."

"Listen! I don't care what you can do, I just want you to leave everybody alone!" Jeri screamed.

"That's amusing." He turned his attention to the girl. "My concerns are much more important than your friends. Like getting this weakling to obey his master." He pointed a long, ugly finger at Leomon.

"Leomon won't obey you! He's a good Digimon. You're pure evil!" Jeri defended her friend.

Devimon smirked. "Allow me to show you who really in control here." The ground started to crack.

"It's an earthquake!" Tai yelled. The black gears made an appearance. The land separated into tiny islands.

"I will destroy them." Leomon stated. Jeri snapped her attention to Leomon. _What did he say?_ Jeri asked herself. A strong wind gusted around the four partners still on the now tiny island.

"What?" Tai asked. Agumon stepped forward making a tiny flame came out but it wasn't enough to hurt anybody.

"This is your fault!" Tai accused Jeri. "You said he was good, and I believed you! But now he's going to kill us."

"I don't know what happened! Leomon is good. He is. I don't know what happened." Jeri sobbed. She sunk to the ground. "I don't know." she whispered. Leomon's _Fist of the Beast King_ hit Agumon dead on.

"No! Leomon, don't hurt him!" Jeri shouted. He didn't listen, instead keeping up his attack.

"Yes. And the other's one by one. Starting with her." Devimon sneered, indicating to Jeri. Leomon nodded.

He enforced the attack on the first two. He grabbed Tai by the neck and drew his sword.

"NO!" Jeri and Tai yelled together. A bed crashed beside the two. Jeri caught a glimpse of the device fall from the bed. It stopped by Leomon's foot. Light came from it. Leomon bathed in light for a second time that day. But this light hurt him.

"A black gear. The light drove it out." Agumon declared. Jeri breathed. A black gear, that was it. But it was still bad enough!

"How do you feel Leomon?" Tai asked.

"I am free of Devimon's powers." Tai picked up his digivice. Leomon exploded the perch Devimon was on after he made the beds fall toward the ground and ocean.

"This isn't over Leomon, or have your forgotten your old friend?"

"Ogremon!" Leomon yelled. Ogremon jumped at his old 'friend'.

"Your soft heart is your weakness, we will never join as allies. And you will never know true power." Ogremon announced. He glanced at Jeri a smirk growing. "I will show you what I mean." He jumped over to the auburn haired girl and grabbed her by her bathrobe.

"Jeri!" Leomon quickly smashed his sword into the ground and separated Tai and Agumon from solid

ground. "Go quickly and get away." He yelled to them. They fell onto a passing island. The island floated away.

"Leomon!" Jeri screamed. Ogremon had leapt up to his master and now she was in the hold of Devimon. His skin was peeling and felt like sandpaper.

"Jeri." He yelled again. Leomon leapt for her, but Ogremon slapped him back.

"So…this girl is important to you? Very well then. I'll keep her until you admit your true master." Devimon laughed like a madman and flew away taking Jeri and Ogremon with him.

"Leomon! Help!" was Jeri's parting call as she disappeared.

**Tamara Caitlyn: Bit of a twist. Don't cha think? I just had to put that in. I know, it's going to put the whole plot line out of balance. Not really, their going to do what they do in the show, but when they meet Devimon again, they're just going to save Jeri. Angemon is still going to die, and all that. But I just love how I put this. So goodbye. Flash Forward is coming on, and I'm not going to miss it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Tamara Caitlyn: Well, it's time for the fourth installment of **_**Jeri's Trust**_**. This is really just a sidebar for Jeri and Leomon's thoughts about Jeri being kidnapped. Nothing very exciting until the fifth chapter, that's when everyone finds out about Jeri being taken by Devimon!**

**EDIT!~: Sentence structure was pretty good in this chapter, so not much was changed. A few sentences combinded, but that was about it.**

_Leomon. Please. Save me. _Jeri woke from her fitful sleep, and sat up in the hard bed. It was the third day of being in this dark damp cell, her only company the walls that enclosed her, and the guard. She wasn't always in her cell though. Devimon sent for her to be brought to him everyday. Right after breakfast Ogremon would come fetch her, club in hand ready to strike if she tried to make a run for it. Like the first day. _Jeri had been walking in front of her captor, not knowing where she was going, and had seen a chance to break free…or so she thought. Jeri had broke into a run, thinking that she was too fast for the green monster, but was immediately knocked on the head. Hard. _

"_Hey! Don't do that, you'll get me in trouble." Ogremon had said angrily. _

"_Dumb ogre. When Leomon…" _The memory faded. Jeri had thought that, but Leomon didn't come get her. At lease not yet. She trusted that he would, but it was slowly dwindling.

Ogremon was late. He was usually here by now, laden with a small breakfast for her. Jeri silently got off the cot and slowly made her way to the front of the cell. She hesitated before putting her hands on the metal door. She gave it the smallest of nudges, and it moved. She pulled her hand back quickly, like she had touched white hot flames. Jeri stood there, silently. But inside her head, it wasn't so quiet.

'_It's open, it's open!'_ she screamed.

'_But what if it's a trap?'_ a voice asked from the back of her mind.

'_I don't think that it is.'_ but Jeri started to doubt. She pushed these thoughts away. This was her chance to escape! She quickly took a step, then another. She was walking through the door. Every step sounded like a bomb exploding. She was sure that someone was going to catch her.

The stone steps seemed bigger, and went on forever before she reached the next landing. Hiding behind the wall, Jeri peered everyway, making sure it was clear before stepping into the corridor. She grinned. A plan was forming in her head. She would save herself, then find Leomon. She'd be safe with him. Wit that stuck in her head, she set off down the hall. She stopped at every intersection. Deciding what route to take…and listening for anyone that might be searching for her. When she was satisfied, she plunged on. The halls did not cease, nor, did it seem, that there were any doors. This discouraged Jeri very much. Maybe she was going the wrong way, she thought at the next intersection. She was about to turn back when a pair of footsteps sounded behind her.

Jeri hastily looked for a place to hide. Spotting a dent in the wall on the right fork, she ran to it and squatted down. She found it extended into the floor. Jeri's hand had no more than disappeared when the footsteps moved into the hallway.

She went as low as she could go and prayed that whoever it was wouldn't know she was there. She waited till, finally, the person who made the footsteps was right beside her head. And who's they were made Jeri's heart leap with joy.

Beside her head, was a pair of two, furry, big, lion feet. Feet that Jeri recognized. Leomon's feet. She shot up fast. Her head hit the top. She ignored the pain and grabbed her friend's legs. She hugged his leg very tight. He jerked, startled. Jeri hid her face in his feet. This was it. She was saved. Her shoulder's heaved in relief. She slowly pulled herself from her hiding place, still holding onto Leomon's leg. When her whole body was out of the hole, she sat on her knees and looked up. She blanched. Leomon's eyes were nothing but white.

'_No. No. It can't be. No. Not again.'_

"L-Leomon?" she asked tensely. He looked down at her, with no recognition at all. "Don't you recognize me? Leomon!" She whispered.

"You are not suppose to be here. Lord Devimon is looking for you. Come with me." His voice was rough and dark. Not his real voice. He looked expectantly at her. She backed up against the wall and shook her head.

"No. I won't. I won't go back the that horrible Digimon. Please Leomon. It's me. Jeri. Don't you know who I am!" She screamed.

"You are Lord Devimon's pet. He is worried when Ogremon said you had went missing. You _are _coming with me." He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him and dragged her along. Back the way she had come. Jeri fought, and when she realized she wasn't going to get away, leaned into the lion Digimon. She clutched his pants as she walked, like a young child clutching his mother's skirt when he's scared. They reached a familiar hall and Jeri squeaked. The stairs leading down to her cell were on her right. She was back where she had started. She tightened her grip and let a few tears slip from her terrified eyes. Leomon was giving her to Devimon. He wasn't going to save her.

They silently walked up to a door. Jeri's breath quickened. In a loud voice, Leomon announced their arrival. "Lord Devimon. I have the missing girl. She was wandering around in Sector B."

"Good. Good!" A voice drawled from inside. "You may come in." The door's creaked open. Sitting there, as though a king on a throne, was Devimon. "You made me quite worried, not being where you are suppose to be. Have to keep a closer eye on you." He smirked. Jeri melted into Leomon's side, only to be picked up and literally handed over to Devimon. Jeri watched with hurt eyes as Leomon turned, and walked out the door. It was over.

**Did you like it? Sorry I took so long in updating. But I had some family problems and lost my vibe for a while. But I got it back and BAM! I got the newest chapter up for everyone to enjoy. R&R makes this author a very happy person. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Now presenting, the fifth installment of**_** Jeri's Trust**_**. Don don don DON!!!!!!!!!! *vibration* In this chapter, we will see Jeri rescued, and Devimon destroyed. And a character death and reborn. (*cough cough* Patamon/Angemon *cough cough*) Let's get the show on the road!**

"NOOO! Leomon don't do it!" Jeri screamed as she watched him run down the mountain at T.K., Patamon, and Calumon. Devimon had brought me outside to _'Watch the destruction of the digidestined.'_ We were off to the side, hidden in the forest. "Get away T.K.!" I screamed at the young boy. He looked around, trying to find me. Patamon brought him back to the current situation with a _Boom Bubble_. T.K. and the other Digimon started to run away. The ran into the forest, right near where we were. But missed us. I stayed quiet, not wanting to lure them to Devimon.

They crouched down behind a tree. I couldn't see them, but I saw Leomon, hunting them. Like a real lion. I heard T.K. mutter how Leomon was scary. Patamon wished that he could get rid of Leomon's black gear. _'I wish that too Patamon..'_ Tear's slid down her face.

"Hello, you got company." Jeri's head jerked up. Ogremon was right behind T.K., Patamon, and Calumon. He had a small, white Digimon lodged between his thumb and index finger.

"Patamon, we got to save him." T.K. declared. Leomon silently snuck up behind them.

'_Don't do it Leomon.'_ Jeri prayed. With a snarl, Leomon cut the tree down with his sword.

"NO!" Jeri jumped up, and ran to her partner. Her suddenness surprised Devimon who was too slow to catch her. She clung to his pants, and tugged. "Stop it Leomon. Stop. This isn't you. Stop it."

"I've been commanded by my master to take the digidestined." T.K. screamed. Calumon jumped to Jeri's shoulder and tried to help her.

"Stop Leomon. This isn't like you." Jeri tried again while Calumon pulled his belt. Leomon raised his sword, prepared to bring it down upon the boy and Digimon. "NOOO!" Jeri screamed.

"_Howling Blaster!_" Leomon turned to the noise, as did Jeri. A blue laser shot towards Leomon.

"Watch out!" Jeri screamed. She tugged Leomon back out of the way. They fell down, narrowly being missed by the attack.

"T.K.!" Matt yelled as he rode up on Garurumon.

"You came in time!" T.K. exclaimed. Jeri got up and made sure Calumon and Leomon were ok.

"That was close." Matt jumped off his friend's back and ran to T.K. Garurumon looked at Leomon with disgust. He shot another blast at Leomon.

"No!" Jeri ran in front of her partner. The blast was ready to hit her. Suddenly, Leomon's sword was in front of her, protecting her. It cut the laser apart. Matt looked at her with sudden hatred.

"Get out of the way." He screamed at her. She shook her head.

"It's the black gear. He doesn't know what he's doing!" She protected her best friend. Leomon jumped out from behind her and out of the forest. Garurumon followed. "Don't!" she gasped.

"Now you've done it. This little guy's going to get squeaked." Ogremon snickered. Jeri saw Tai grab the little guy out of Ogremon's grasp. "Hey! Where'd he go?" he asked.

"He's staying with us." Tai said. He stood behind Ogremon, clutching the small one protectively.

"Over my stinky armpits he will." Ogremon told him. Jeri snickered at that. Matt shot her a death glare.

"This is your fault. He's with you." Matt said, making sure T.K. was behind him. Jeri got a sad look on her face as Tai said he was scared sarcastically.

"Devimon's controlling him Matt. It's the black gear." T.K. said earnestly. "It's not his fault. Stop being such a jerk."

"T.K.!" Matt said surprised.

"_Nova Blast_." Greymon shot a fireball at Ogremon. Ogremon dodged it.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to play with fire?" Ogremon asked. Jeri blocked him out. She stared at Leomon. He was still fighting with Garurumon.

"Stop it Leomon. Stop it right now!" She made to go get in the middle of their fight, but Patamon stopped her.

"No. You'll get hurt." He said with worried eyes. She looked at him, then back the fight going on right in front of her.

"But…"

"Don't be stupid. Pataman's right, it's dangerous." Matt grabbed her arm. Garurumon's _Howling Blaster_ hit Leomon in the chest. Jeri's mind flashed back to the fight with Beezlemon.

"No!" She hit the ground.

"Jeri? Jeri!" Calumon shouted. He tugged her hair. Jeri could only see what was happening in the fight. Garurumon lunged at Leomon, and he dodged. Then, seven black gear's lodged themselves into Leomon's back.

"Leomon!" Jeri shouted, sitting up. Leomon started to grow. His skin darkened. He got a true evil attire. "Th-that's not him. That's a monster." Jeri gasped. Calumon's ear's shortened.

"Go. Turn back. Or he'll beat you to a pulp!" Matt told Garurumon. Leomon's fist came back, preparing for a _Fist of the Beast King_. Jeri jumped and ran. She got to him just as he let his attack go. It hit Garurumon in the side. He fell back. Jeri grabbed Leomon's elbow and pulled.

"Stop it Leomon. You know this isn't right. Those are our friends. STOP IT!" She said hysterically.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked. Garurumon grunted. Leomon looked down at the little girl that clung to him so intently. Why did she matter to him? He was to serve his master, but here he was, feeling for this child. He reared up his arm and shot another attack at Greymon. Jeri ducked. "Don't!" She screamed at him.

"NO! We need you Greymon!" she faintly heard Tai yell. She had saw something. An emotion. In Leomon's pure white eyes. He was coming back.

"I command you to bring me the digidestined. Starting with the smallest child." Devimon's voice rang out.

"I am your humble servant and will obey you." Leomon monotoned. Jeri grasped his arm tighter, determined not to let go.

"T.K.! Watch out!" Matt warned his little brother as Leomon started towards him. Jeri was swinging back and forth as he walked, keeping a tight grip.

"Ohh. Jeri!" Calumon cooed as he launched himself at her head.

"What now Matt?" T.K. quivered.

"Get away T.K." Jeri said. "Before he gets you." She had her eyes squeezed shut.

"_Boom Bubble_!" She heard Patamon say. She felt it hit right above her head. Calumon moved down to her back. The arm she was on raised. She looked up to see Patamon caught in Leomon's hand.

"Leave him alone Leomon!" Jeri yelled.

"Patamon." The little boy whimpered. Something crashed into Leomon and he fell to the ground. Jeri dislodged from his arm and Patamon got free. Looking to see what it was, Jeri saw Togemon standing a few feet away.

"Tai! You're never going to believe this!" Izzy screamed from aboard Kabuterimon.

"What's happening Izzy?" Tai asked smiling. Kabuterimon landed and Izzy jumped off. Jeri turned her attention back to Leomon. But was quickly turned back to the conversation.

'_Digivices can get rid of the black gears?!'_ Jeri quickly fished her's out. She stared at it. It's yellow rim surrounded the screen that was not blank anymore. With a determined face, she raised the device. The light flowed out, and a second later, two more streams of light joined. Matt and Tai had done the same thing. Leomon yelled in agony. Jeri fought back tears. They _had_ to do this. It was the only way to help Leomon.

One by one. The black gears came out. They started to come out faster and faster till they completely disappeared. He returned to his normal state. Jeri sobbed as he fell to his knees. She took a step forward, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He heaved. Jeri could hear cheering behind her. Calumon clambered up to her shoulder and grabbed Leomon's mane.

"Yay, yay, yay!" he cheered. Jeri laughed.

* * *

Jeri sat beside her best friend as he told them an ancient legend.

"According to ancient legend, our world will be taken over by a strange dark force that will change good Digimon into bad ones."

Jeri knew this. She had seen Leomon transform into a monster. She hugged her knees.

"Our ancestor's have predicted that a group of children called the digidestined, will appear from another world." Leomon nudged Jeri slightly. She made a sad smile and buried her head in her legs. "When they arrive, they will have superpowers that will eventually save our world from destruction. I believe their prediction has come true. File Island has been seized by an evil power. With danger of destruction and now, you've appeared." He looked down upon the little girl next to him.

"Wow, that's amazing. But tell me how you can be sure that we're the kids you're talking about? What about Jeri and her friends?" Tai asked, looking straight at Jeri.

"Yeah. Do have some proof that we're the right ones?" Matt inquired. He too was looking at Jeri. She lifted her head and shifted.

"We all have our own destinies. This must be yours. It's the way life works." She said quietly. "This _must_ be your destiny. Otherwise you wouldn't be here." Jeri straightened up. She bore her eyes into each and everyone of them.

"Well, I for one hope that it's true." Izzy rubbed his chin like a wise man. Jeri smiled. "But, since you are here also, does that mean this is your destiny?" He asked Jeri. Jeri shook her head.

"I don't think so. My destiny was to know that Leomon was alright and to help him." she said. "And to see him alive again." She muttered.

Calumon heard the last part, sitting on her lap and all, and beamed. "Jeri, Jeri. I know why Leomon isn't dead anymore. He was reborn in primary village!" Jeri paled.

'_Not now Calumon!'_ she screamed in her head. The five children jumped.

"What do you mean? Leomon was a baby?" T.K. asked, not fully understanding what had been said.

"Yeah. What is this about anyway. Leomon dead. Reborn. What's going on here?" Matt asked, riled up.

"I-I don't want to talk about it. Not right now anyway. L-later ok." Jeri stumbled. She didn't want to relive that moment at the time. "We need to worry about Devimon first." She told them.

"Devimon? Is that who is causing this?" Agumon asked. Jeri nodded.

"Well, I say. We should go for it!" Tai exclaimed. The others murmured their agreement. Jeri sagged. She glared at Calumon.

"Don't go shooting your mouth off." She hissed.

"Sorry." Calumon quailed. Jeri hugged him.

"All right troops, lets get to it." Leomon ordered. Jeri stood up with the rest and marched towards battle.

* * *

"Devimon is very powerful. He has brought nothing but trouble to File Island." Leomon grunted as he rowed the boat. "We must be careful." Jeri nodded.

* * *

The sky darkened and the earth quaked. Did the sky suddenly turn to night. _'I thought that didn't happen anymore?'_ Jeri thought. Suddenly, a giant Devimon appeared from the ruin. "Ah!" Jeri screamed.

"What in the world is that?" Mimi asked.

"It must be Devimon!" Tai answered.

"The power that Devimon possesses is enormous.. So be careful. Jeri grabbed Leomon's pant leg as Devimon started to fly.

"He's here." Calumon gasped.

"Uh. Agumon. You better digivolve."

"Right." Agumon squeaked. Devimon turned around, making a big gust of wind. This kids were blown back. Leomon grabbed Jeri and held her. Devimon's attack blew them backwards.

"_Harpoon Torpedo!_" Devimon's attack ceased as he got hit.

"_Meteor Wing!_" Birdramon shot at the gigantic Digimon.

"Guys, you have to digivolve!" Sora yelled as she ran to them.

"Right, let's do this!" Tai cried.

"Agumon, digivolve to…Greymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!"

Calumon panted as the red light from his forehead subsided. Jeri patted him.

"Amazing. He really is digivolution!" Izzy yelled. Jeri nodded.

"It's a good thing he's on our side then!" Tai cried out.

The Digimon let out their attacks, calling their partner's attention back to the fight that was at hand. Their attacks did nothing.

"Ah! You're mine now!" Leomon roared as he jumped at Devimon.

"Leomon be careful!" Jeri cautioned.

"Don't worry Jeri, I'll defeat him!" Leomon assured her, but was shot down by Ogremon appearing out of Devimon lower stomach.

"Ew." Jeri groaned. "Leomon!" Jeri shrieked when he was shot by Ogremon into the forest. Birdramon crashed into the mountain above her.

"_Harpoon Torpedo_!" Devimon advanced on Ikkakumon. He and Kabuterimon launched at Devimon, and where smacked away.

"Kabuterimon!" Izzy declared.

"Ah!" T.K. gasped. "Boy, there's nobody left. What do we do Patamon?" T.K. asked. Jeri grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Now to get rid of you. Then I'll have nothing to fear. The smallest will destroy me. But I'm not going to let that happen!" Devimon announced. T.K. started to cry. Jeri pulled him behind her.

"Not on my life!" Jeri screamed. Devimon laughed and outstretched a hand. Garurumon jumped and bit his arm.

"T.K., Jeri! Run!" Matt yelled. Jeri pulled T.K. and ran. Devimon's power crashed them into the mountain.

"Jeri!" Jeri heard a familiar voice.

"Leo..mon. Jeri gasped. She clutched her side. Leomon stood in front of his beloved partner. Devimon swatted him aside and went for T.K.

"_Boom Bubble!_" Patamon tried to protect the child. It didn't leave a mark. Devimon's fist closed around the flying bat pig. The red light blinded Jeri.

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!" Jeri got Angemon's data on her D-Ark.

"Angemon. The angel Digimon. He has six shining wings and pure white clothes, and he relentlessly attacks his enemy until they are defeated. His special attack is _Hand of Fate_." Jeri looked at the angeletic Digimon. It was surrounded by glittering light.

"He's so pretty!" T.K. gasped. "I want to take him home with me." Jeri nodded.

"The forces of good are more powerful. Even you can't stop us." Angemon lectured Devimon. "I'll destroy you and bring peace to the island." He raised his staff above his head. Jeri had a fleeting flashback of Sakuyamon. Everyone's digivice started to glow and point to Angemon.

"Pretty lights." Calumon commented. The Digimon dedigivolved. Leomon flickered for a minute but stayed the same.

"Stop it. I'm not going to allow you to take my power away. You'll have to fight me." Devimon roared.

"I'm afraid I have no other choice." Angemon clapped his hand. "If I can help others, my fate is unimportant."

"Angemon!" T.K. yelled, looking up at his newly digivolve partner. Jeri didn't like where this was going. It sounded too familiar.

"No." she whispered.

"Your powers have gotten far out of control and must be stopped. I am ready to fight for peace." Angemon brought the staff into a fighting stance.

"Be careful!" T.K. told him.

"I'll get him, relax." Angemon told T.K. "I'll stop you. Hiya!" Angemon's _Hand of Fate_. Went right through Devimon. Devimon yelled in agony. Devimon was disappearing from his feet.

"You have used up all your power. That wasn't very smart of you. Now your no use to anyone. You can't get away from the dark forces. Evil is everywhere. So don't savor your victory." Angemon was disappearing in a white light the same way Devimon was.

"No. Not again." Jeri groaned. It was just like when Leomon died.

"Angemon!"

"T.K., I'll come back again. If you want me to." Angemon was gone. T.K. fell to his knees and sobbed. Jeri wrapped him in a hug.

"He's not really gone. He said he would come back. He won't break his promise." She rocked him back and forth. Feather's gathered in a pile at their feet. They turned into a digiegg. It was white with yellow stripes.

"What do you know, it's a digiegg." Tentomon said. Jeri nodded.

"See. He didn't leave." T.K. picked it up.

"You saved my life Angemon." T.K. hugged the egg. Jeri wiped away her tears. Leomon put a furry hand on her shoulder. Calumon got real close to the egg.

"Look! The island is coming back together again." Sora exclaimed.

"Exactly. Devimon's been defeated. The island returns to it's normal state." Izzy said bossily.

"Something's happening." Joe told everyone. A few rocks on the ground cleared away to show a machine of some type. It glowed and orange color and an holographic man appeared, floating.

"Ah. I've heard of you kids." He stated.

"Excuse me sir, but tell us. Who are you?" Jeri asked.

"And what do you want?" Tai finished.

**Well. There you have it. The fifth chapter of **_**Jeri's Trust**_**. I had to go through two episodes to get this done. Boy it was **_**hard**_**. Longest chapter I've ever wrote. R&R please. Well. The children have defeated Devimon, Angemon died, but came back as an egg, and Gennai appeared. Well I'm out of here. Tata.**


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

**This is the sixth installment of _Jeri's Trust_. I'd like to thank all my reviewers, _Bookwormgal_, _Geekgirl_, _Rainbow35_, _Fergus Flamacron_, and my very first reviewer, _GRX3m0m_. Thanks to all of you. Now, are you ready? Cause I am. And Bookwormgal, I really need a Beta reader (in my opinion) I can't find anyone who is good. Will you be my Beta reader? Please *puppy dog eyes***

* * *

The old man floated in the rainbow light. He was small. He had big feet with red shoes, a brown coat that went down to his knees, his face was oval shaped, big nose, and a mustache that looked so funny. His arm's were crossed.

"So. You children are the digidestined. You must've been strong to defeat Devimon." He asked.

"Excuse me sir. Who are you?" Jeri asked politely.

"Are you a friend of Devimon's?" Matt asked, relaxing a bit.

"I am a friend to all. And a friend to none."

"I can't believe it. There are actually other humans beside us in this world." Sora assumed.

"Yes. I am human. Yet. I am not human."

"This is confusing." Mimi inquired.

"So…you're like Ryo? Stayed in the digital world too long and became data?" Jeri asked, surprising and confusing the others.

"Correct. You have been here before, may I ask." he nodded to the auburn girl. Jeri nodded.

"But it was different last time." Jeri smiled. She liked this world better.

"Hmm." he nodded. He quickly looked away from her. Jeri found this odd.

"Now. My name is…Gennai. I made this transmit ion during your battle with Devimon. Now the lines are clear and only 10 cents a minute."

"But who are you? And where are you?" Izzy requested.

"Far away from File Island."

"Talk about a long distance call. How long have you been here?"

"Since before the beginning and after the end." Jeri found this strange.

"Are you the one who sent us here?" Mimi asked.

"Wait a minute. If you've been here before the beginning, then you were here when the digital world was plagued by the D-Reaper!" Jeri educated.

"You are smart. But my young self came during the plague. Sorry to confuse you." he amended.

"Now," he coughed. "It was not I who sent you here."

"Then who was it." Mimi demanded in a soft voice.

"Gah. I don't know." Jeri face palmed.

"But mister Gennai sir. Do you know what we need to do to get back home again?" T.K. craved.

"No. I don't." Complains of _come on_ passed around the group.

"I'm sorry I can't help you. But you can be of help to me."

"How?" Jeri asked. Calumon tried to jump the old codger, but fell through.

"Why, that tickled Calumon." Calumon pouted. Everyone laughed. But Jeri caught the mistake. He knew Calumon's name. She did not voice this. "I'll create a map on that computer of yours so I can speak to you in person."

"Huh?" Izzy looked at the computer on his back.

"Now. If your Digimon can digivolve once more, then that would be of great help."

"You mean we can digivolve once more?" Agumon gaped.

"Yes. It's the ultimate level. And Mega is after that." Jeri answered his question.

"Wow." they breathed.

"But you'll need something special to do it." Gennai interrupted. "If you have the tags and crest, you'll be able to digivolve even further."

"Please tell us where we can find these tags and crest." Gabumon pleaded.

"They are scattered about, you can find them all through out the continent of…" Jeri didn't catch the last part. The transmit ion started to weaken. Gennai yelled, "Come quickly. I'll be waiting!" He disappeared.

"He's gone." Calumon groaned.

"What was that?" Mimi wondered.

"Gennai's transmittion ended rather abruptly." Tentomon said

"Well, at least he was able to send a map to me before he got cut off." Izzy said, looking at the map on his laptop.

"I hope he's alright. So what's our next move?" Sora asked. Jeri opened her mouth but was stopped by her grumbling stomach.

"I guess we have to eat now huh?"

"Yeah. Let's eat then we'll be open for suggestions." Tai commanded.

* * *

A shooting star raced across the sky. Jeri sighed. This was perfect.

"That was delicious!"

"I was so hungry."

Jeri saw T.K. pondering over the egg. Matt skipped up to him.

"T.K.?"

"Oh. I was just wishing my digiegg would hurry up and hatch already so I can see him."

"Don't worry little buddy, when your Digimon hatches, it'll be the coolest one yet." T.K. stood up and beamed.

"Exactly."

"Ok team. Now that we have that cleared up, what are we going to do next?" Tai asked, staring into Sora's eyes. She didn't notice.

"You know what we do next, we have to go to Server to destroy his enemies."

"According the my map, Server is quite some distance from here." Izzy told the group at large. Jeri sighed. She leaned into Leomon, yawning.

"I think that we should camp out here and worry about this in the morning." Leomon alleged.

"I agree. We will be more motivated, and be more alert." Izzy agreed. Everyone agreed and got ready for bed.

* * *

Tree's fell around her as they cut the wood into workable pieces. Jeri looked around at all the Digimon who were helping. Leomon had strode off into the forest for a while and had come back with some friendly Digimon. Elecmon, Mojyamon, Centarumon, Fridgimon, Meramon, and the Yokomon village.

"_Fist of the Beast King_!" Leomon broke the trees in half quickly. Calumon picked up the left over sticks, and threw them off to the side.

"Wow Leomon." Agumon gaped in amazement. Meramon cleaned the trees and threw them to the kids to start strapping them together. The raft was soon built and had a sail on it.

"All aboard!" Tai shouted. Leomon, Jeri, Tai, Sora, Matt, T.K., Mimi, Joe, and Izzy got on the raft, for their partner Digimon were already on.

"Oh!" T.K. exclaimed.

"What is it?" Calumon asked. The digiegg was hatching! A white jellyfish Digimon popped out.

"Poyomon. Poyomon is a Slime Digimon that looks like round blob of jelly." Jeri stated, reading it's stats on her D-Ark."

"How cute!" Mimi sighed.

"That's great." Sora complimented.

"Yay! Yay, he did it! Yay!" T.K. screamed, spinning around in circles.

"Ok team. Let's set sail!" Tai called out.

"Goodbye! Goodbye! Thanks for everything!" They all called to the Digimon on the shore.

* * *

All Jeri could see for miles was ocean and sea water. Tai was looking through his telescope.

"I can't see anything." Tai said, disappointed.

"I wonder how much longer this trip will take?" Joe wondered. Jeri wondered that too. Calumon was getting restless.

"Jeri. Why can't I run and play?" he asked, drooping.

"Because. There isn't enough room for that Calumon. You'll send someone overboard!" Jeri told the young Digimon for the tenth time.

"Oooo." Calumon cooed sadly. He perked up at the sound of T.K.'s voice.

"Hey, hey Poyomon!" T.K. played with the baby Digimon. "Oh. Poyomon, be careful." T.K. warned as Poyomon almost fell off the raft. Jeri laughed.

"Look! Tidal Wave!" Tai screamed. Jeri gasped and looked up. She grabbed Calumon and T.K. She didn't know if the little boy could swim. The wave only pushed them back.

"That had to be twelve feet tale!" Matt exclaimed.

"Eighteen point three to be exact!" Izzy corrected.

"Was that another boat that caused that?" Joe asked stupidly.

"There's no boat that can do that." Jeri told him. T.K. stayed close to her, in case another one was about to appear. The water shook. Something grey came out from under it.

"An island!" Tai shouted, not thinking before he spoke.

"An island? Since when does an island have fins?!" Sora yelled. The raft shook hard. Leomon bent over Jeri and T.K., grasping them tight.

"Heads up!" Tai warned as a giant tail fin came crashing down. The raft left the water and flew. Jeri hung onto T.K. for all her life. The raft went under.

"That's Whamon!" Jeri screamed, forgetting she was underwater. She choked. The raft broke the surface. "That's Whamon." Jeri gasped, getting air back into her lungs. Whamon opened his mouth and sucked.

"It's going to swallow us!" Agumon screamed. The floated into his mouth. The jaws closed.

"I hope we don't give him a sore throat!" Sora joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Jeri grasped Leomon tightly, shaking. She didn't hear Izzy's response over the roaring in her ears. Something jumped out of the water and aimed for them, but missed.

"What was that!?" Jeri shrieked.

"They are attacking us cause they think we're germs or something!" Izzy answered as more jumped around them. They fell off a waterfall like thing, and into a big lake. Jeri gasped for breath, her heart racing. They stood still.

"Finally, we stopped. Is everyone ok?" Sora asked, concerned. Everyone nodded and stood.

"Where are we?" Calumon asked as Joe looked around.

"Anatomically speaking, this would be the stomach." Izzy said.

"The stomach! Isn't that where food goes after it's chewed up?" T.K. turned to his older brother.

"Yeah." Matt told him simply. Brown liquid flowed down the sides of the walls.

"Acid juice!" Izzy gasped. Jeri paled. She knew what that was. "It's the acid in the stomach that dissolves the food."

"So…I have acid juice in me when I eat a cream puff?" Calumon asked joyfully. The wood sizzled as the acid hit it.

"We're melting." T.K. panicked.

"Don't let it get on you." Tai advised.

"We better get out of here." Joe stated the obvious.

"And how are we suppose to do that Joe?" Jeri asked coldly. Jeri jumped startled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so cold, Joe!" Jeri gasped at how she had reacted. _'Stupid. I have to watch what I say. I've been hanging around Rika to long.'_

"Tai! Look up there." Sora yelled. Jeri looked up and gasped.

"It's a black gear." Said Tai.

"That's why Whamon was acting so aggressive." Agumon realized.

"Joe, do something." Gomamon demanded.

"Someone can climb on these." Palmon said, extending her vines with _Poison Ivy_ up to the black gear. Jeri gulped. Before anyone could say anything she volunteered.

"I'll do it." She gasped. Tai nodded. She stood up and slid onto the vines and scooted her way up. Halfway up, and light came from her dress pocket. The black gear smashed and she started to fall. "Ah!" she shrieked. She landed on the raft, Leomon hovering over her.

"Ok, I just destroyed it." Jeri beamed. Whamon cried in joy. Everything went white and they went up a blinding tunnel. "Wahhh!" They screamed together. With a blast of water, the saw the sun.

* * *

"Jeri. Wake up." Jeri felt someone shake her shoulder. She woke up, and realized it was Leomon. She looked around to find everyone holding onto something as they floated. The raft was broken. She looked at Leomon to find him holding a stick with one hand, and the other had her around the middle. Calumon had a hold of Matt's hair as he tried to stay out of the water.

"Go away, not again!" Mimi cried. Jeri saw Whamon turning towards her and shook.

'_Please not again.'_

"Sorry about that, I Must have had a tummy ache or something." Whamon apologized.

"That's alright, we know it wasn't your fault." Biyomon told him.

"That's right, it was the black gear." Sora finished.

"Those black gears are rude. I bet that's the last one." Tai amended.

"I bet your wrong." Joe answered.

"Right kids. I owe you one."

"Don't mention it Whamon. It was our pleasure." Leomon told him.

"By the way, do you know how far it is to Server?" Tai asked him.

"Yes. It would take me five days. Uh. Make that three and a half without stopping."

"Great." T.K. sighed. "Our raft's broken."

"Are you guys going to Server?"

"Yeah. Can you take us there?" Agumon begged.

"I'll take you there myself. It's not everyday your lunch saves your life."

"Really?" Jeri wondered.

"Yeah!" T.K. cheered along with Calumon and Poyomon.

* * *

(Later that day)

"This is great!" Sora exclaimed, as the wind brushed against their hair.

"This sure is a whole lot smoother and faster than that raft." Izzy claimed.

"Which means I won't get seasick!" Mimi announced happily.

"Now if only we could find those tags and those crest that Devimon hid somewhere." Tai pondered. Jeri nodded.

**I have currently lost my muse for this story. So...enjoy part one of this chapter, and...hopefully I will get the second part up soon. But right now, I'm and going to copy chapter two of the new kids into this computer so I can update that. Yay! And please consider Bookwormgal. **


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

**Hello. I am forcing this chapter out. Hopefully, this will become easier. But I won't give up! Onward. Part 2 of chapter 6 is underway.**

* * *

"Now if we could only find those tags and crest that Devimon hid somewhere." Tai pondered. Jeri nodded.

"Did you say…Devimon?" Whamon asked.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" Tai wondered.

"Well, I don't know anything about him. But a while ago, Devimon hid something. Deep in the bottom of the ocean."

"Can you tell us where?" Jeri shrieked.

"It's on the way to Server. You can all ride inside me and I'll take you there. But no tickling." Whamon promoted. They all climbed inside his mouth.

"Just don't swallow us Whamon." Mimi joked timidly. Jeri agreed, she didn't want another adventure in the whale's stomach. They descended into the ocean.

"So where are we going Whamon. Where is this thing that Devimon hid?" Tai asked.

"In a cave at the bottom of the sea."

"A cave?" Jeri deliberated. "Well. It makes sense. Who would look for an underwater cave. Especially in the ocean. The others agreed.

* * *

"I'm so out of shape. I have to rest here for a while. But you take a look around." Whamon let them out into the cave.

"Thank you Whamon." Leomon said sincerely. They started to explore the cave.

* * *

"What's that." Jeri gasped as they rounded the corner to a surprising sight. A convenience store? In the middle of a cave? Underwater? "Do you think it's safe?" Jeri melted back. What if a Digimon ambushed them? The ground shook. A drill appeared out of the floor.

"What is it?" Matt asked, gasping.

"Drimogemon!" Jeri cried out.

"Drimogemon lives deep inside the earth digging tunnels. He uses his _Iron Drill Spin_ and _Crusher Bone_ to wipe out his enemies." Tentomon became a robot. Jeri giggled a bit then was brought back to the seriousness of the situation when Sora yelled that their was a black gear in him.

"I knew that couldn't have been the last black gear." Joe panicked.

"It is Lord Devimon's will that no one shall pass." Drimogemon cackled.

"Tai. Leave this to us Digimon. You try to find the tags." Agumon ordered.

"I got it." Tai agreed. Jeri moved closer to the lion figure. Drimogemon's drill started up. He advanced on the group.

"Ha. You think that drill scares us. Think again." Gomamon said bravely.

_Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!_

"Wharr!" Ikkakumon roared at the drill Digimon.

"_Drill Spin_!" The purple and white mole leapt at the giant sea creature. The went horn on horn.

"Now's our chance!" Tai exclaimed, rushing the group forward. They entered the store as Drimogemon smashed into the window.

"Ikkakumon! You've got him down. Get him!" Joe turned and coached. Jeri tugged his arm.

"_Harpoon Torpedo_!" The white sea animal attacked. An explosion.

"Ah!" Jeri fell, dragging Joe and Calumon with her. Calumon clung to her shoulder and screamed. Jeri clung to Joe's arm, for fear he would run off and leave her. She heard the shout of Tentomon Digivolving.

_Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!_

"Rah!" The blue bug joined the fight.

"_Crusher Bone_!" Jeri squinted through the smoke and saw Drimogemon aim his attack towards the flying Digimon. She coughed and lost sight. It was the clang of metal against bone that told her Leomon had joined the fight.

"Come on Jeri. We have to get out of here." Joe yanked the younger girl up and pushed her helped her towards the others.

"Kabuterimon, aim for the black gear." Leomon called from the smoke.

"_Electro Shocker_!" Jeri tried to get a good look. She was able to see the gear disperse. She heaved a sigh of relief. She finally let go of Joe's arm.

"Thanks Joe, for helping me out back there." She told the boy of twelve. Joe blushed and mumbled that it was no problem.

The cry of, "Poyomon!," interrupted the moment. T.K. franticly called for the baby Digimon. Jeri looked around nervously. Did he get caught in the battle? Jeri searched the ground and found nothing. The other Digimon didn't know of their missing companion and was talking to Drimogemon, who was not evil anymore. Jeri turned away when she saw T.K. running up to them, Poyomon and a little box in his grasp. Jeri sighed. He was alright.

* * *

They rode atop Whamon again. The sun was setting. They had found the tags in the box that T.K. had shown them. They now each had one. Including Jeri. That had come as a surprise. She now fingered the tag around her neck.

"Remember what Gennai told us guys. The crest are scattered throughout the continent of Server." Matt told them.

"And if we get both the tags and the crests…" Gabumon started.

"…We'll all be able to digivolve once again." Agumon stated.

"Then we'll just have to go out there and find the crest!" Tai cheered. Jeri smiled and went back to her brooding. Did this mean that she was part of the team now, or was this tag for someone else who didn't come with the others? Jeri wore a sad smile. If so, then she wasn't suppose to be here. But if this was her tag…then she was meant to be here and belonged with this group. She stood up and joined Leomon in the back and rested against his leg. She sighed contently.

* * *

**Well…there you have it. And I realized something while writing this. I like writing the fictional parts better than following the show's dialogue. I can't wait for Tai to go back to the real world, cause then it's fiction till he gets back! Yes! Well, this forced chapter is over with and I'll start forcing the next one out right away! Ja Ne.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here is the seventh chapter (finally) and I will try to put as many fictional parts in as I can…to make the story go smoother. I have found my muse.**

* * *

Jeri was dreaming.

"_It's so beautiful!" she gasped. She swung around the meadow in circles. The flowers were in full bloom. They were petunias, her favorite. "Oh." She cried as she fell onto the soft luscious grass. It was so warm, she could just go to sleep here. She sighed happily. She heard shrieks of laugher, and slowly raised her head. T.K., Suzie, and the twins, Ai and Mako, were running and laughing together. She looked at them quizzically._

"_Since when have you guys known T.K.?" She asked the young Tamers. Suzie, the little Japanese/Chinese girl, smiled at her. _

"_Don't you remember, you introduced us." The five year old girl tagged four year old Ai and hid behind T.K. All four of them laughed. Jeri smiled. She must be having a lapse in memory. She nodded and laid back down. She looked at the sky and frowned. Why was the sky purple? Shouldn't it be blue? Voices interrupted her pondering. _

"_Well, I could take a look at the file on my computer and see what makes the Digimon and how your friend made his own." Izzy told Henry, Jeri's fellow Tamer and Suzie's big brother. The bluenette sighed and shook his head._

"_I already told you, they're made of data and Takato made Guilmon because the DigiGnomes made his wish come true. I know this. My dad _made_ the Digimon." Henry ran his fingers through his blue hair and sighed again. Jeri frowned at this. Did they have to argue here? _

"_Don't disturb the peace." She threatened. They laughed and moved farther away to continue their disagreement. She sat up and looked around. Tai and Takato could be seen off a ways. Takato was teaching Tai how to play the Digimon Card Game. Jeri giggled at this. Kenta and Joe were talking, sitting on the grass. They both had a Gomamon in their lap. _

"_What the…? Where's MarineAngemon?" She whispered to herself. Rika and Matt were a few feet away from them and were looking emo together. Jeri full out laughed. _

"_What's so funny?" Sora asked as she and Mimi walked up and sat with Jeri._

"_Nothing. It's just that Rika and Matt are so much alike for two different genders." Jeri giggled. Sora cracked a smile. "Where's the Digimon?" She asked._

"_Over there." Mimi pointed. The Digimon were a bit farther off than Tai and Takato. They were playing with each other. Poyomon jumped around the others feet and Guilmon and Agumon had an eating contest, Gabumon talked with Cyberdramon. Guardramon and Tentomon play fought. Biyomon, Lopmon, Palmon, and Terriermon played tag. Renamon watched Impmon as he walked up to Leomon and froze. Leomon knelt down and smile friendly at the imp. Impmon relaxed. He was forgiven. Jeri smiled at this._

_The most curious thing though was this little white cat. It had gone and picked up Poyomon and walked a bit away from the others. It came to a stop and a half Ryo, half Gennai person came into view. Jeri jumped at this. She was just about to ask about it, when Tai looked up and yelled to her._

"_Jeri! Wake up! We're at Sever!"_

"_What?" And Jeri was jerked out of her dream…_

"Wake up Jeri. Wake up." Calumon jumped up and down on her chest. Jeri sighed.

"Only a dream." She mumbled under her breath. She pushed the energetic creampuff off her and sat up. They were on land. Whamon had left and she was laying on sand. Jeri sighed again. How she wished that dream had been real.

* * *

**There you have it. The seventh chapter of **_**Jeri's Trust**_**. That was a good dream, don't you think? I'm more descriptive when I have a fictional part. That was just a little break thingy. Get my brain in motion. So. Tell me what this stirred in your little brain that people hardly ever use. Did it seem surreal to you. And Rainbow35. I loved you review for chapter six part one. You know why. Shh. Don't tell no one. *winks***


	9. Chapter 8

**Well, chapter 8 of **_**Jeri's Trust**_**. Excited? I am. Sort of. Last chapter was so short, I hoped the dream seemed longer, but it seemed so short in the edit box, I wanted to cry. Well, here goes nothing. You know, I just realized I haven't done a disclaimer in a long time. Don't want to get sued so…**

**I don't own anything. It's the sad truth. I own the fictional parts of the plot, but that's all. Now I'm defiantly going to cry.**

* * *

"So what are we going to do now?" Mimi asked the group.

"Whamon told us where to go. In the forest. A few miles from here is a Koromon village."

"Koromon?" Jeri asked, surprised. "Isn't that Agumon's in training form?"

"Yeah." Agumon answered. "It is." He beamed.

"Ok gang, let's move out." Tai told them.

"All right!" They agreed and started to move.

* * *

"This place is bigger than I thought." Sora groaned. They walked through a desert. It reminded Jeri of the old Digital World.

"It's simple physics. The universe is expanding." Gomamon cheered.

"I think my feet are expanding." Joe complained. "We've been walking all day long and their's no sign of the village yet." Jeri silently agreed with him. It was taking too long! Mimi started telling them what she wished. '_She's such a princess!'_ Jeri thought angrily. She doesn't need to be pampered so much. Jeri shook her head, trying to get those horrible thoughts out of her head. They wouldn't leave. Jeri settled for refusing to open her mouth.

Agumon ran ahead, sniffing the air. "Agumon, what is it?" Tai demanded. Jeri had a sudden picture of someone calling their dog.

"Tai. I smell Koromon over in this direction." Agumon said seriously. Jeri silently cheered.

"Really?" Tai questioned. Tai got out his mini telescope and scanned the horizon. Jeri held her breath. "A forest."

"A forest?" they all chanted together.

"Is that where the Koromon village is?" Matt asked.

"It must be. Come on!" Tai yelled and ran forward.

"Tai! Wait a minute." Sora called after him. She started to run. Jeri stayed put a second longer, trying to figure this out. But fear of being left alone won out and she chased after the group.

'_I hope we don't regret this later_.'

* * *

They walked through the thick forest.

"Almost there." Tai grinned. At the top of the hill, they came to a stop and gasped. The Koromon village. Calumon clapped aimlessly.

They ran down the hill, stumbling. Jeri fell. The others didn't notice and kept running. Jeri picked herself up and watched them. Jeri sighed.

"Jeri?" Leomon asked, puzzled.

"It feels like something bad is about to happen Leomon. The others had reached the village. Jeri started to walk slowly. "I can tell. Something is going to happen and its going to be bad." She looked up at her partner.

"You really feel that way?" he asked her. Jeri nodded. "Then you should tell them. You know what dangers lie here."

"I don't know. I'm not really a part of their team. I'm just some girl that got transported here by mistake." Jeri frowned.

"Are you sure. Maybe it wasn't a mistake. This could be your where your heart lies. Don't think that you aren't important. You may be the person that saves them from what is to come." Leomon said wisely. Jeri nodded weakly. She smiled at Leomon and ran for the village, to tell them her concerns. Leomon knew this was the right thing to do. He followed her lead.

* * *

"Guys? Where are you?" Jeri called. No answer. The tallest building was the tower. It was the only that they could all fit inside. Jeri stuck her head in. "Anyone in here?" She called throughout the building. Calumon appeared from atop the left staircase.

"Jeri, Jeri! It's _so_ funny. Come see!" He went back through a doorway. Jeri looked at the lion, then race up the stairs. She was greeted with the sight of Tai and Izzy on the floor, stunned.

"What happened." She asked them.

"They walked in on Mimi taking a bath." Sora smirked at the two boys. "I told you not to go in there."

"But. But they kidnapped her. How was we suppose to know." Tai blubbered. Jeri was lost.

* * *

Night time. After the ordeal with Mimi (Sora had told her what happened) they were in the tower still, eating a delicious supper. The Pagumon were singing a song for them.

"Welcome to our village. We hope you never go. Stay with here and visit us and please enjoy the show." They chanted together, rocking from side to side. To Jeri, they looked untrustworthy.

"What happened to the Koromon?" Jeri asked a passing Pagumon.

"What Koromon?" it puzzled. "This is the Pagumon village." Jeri watched it go with untrusting eyes. Jeri turned her attention to T.K., who sat beside her. He was feeding a cookie to Poyomon. She smiled. T.K. was acting just like a parent. He always took care of Poyomon and made sure he was happy. Poyomon started to shiver.

"What's the matter?" T.K. asked. Jeri knelt down to take a look at him. In a flash of light, Poyomon said…

_Poyomon digivolve to…Tokomon!_

"Hey! He's Tokomon again!" T.K. cheered, engulfing the newly digivolve Digimon in a hug.

"Congratulations." Jeri said earnestly.

* * *

"Goodnight everybody." Jeri sighed sleepily. The mumbled replies were lost as she fell into sleep.

* * *

"Guys! Tokomon's gone!" Came T.K.'s frantic cries, waking Jeri and the others up from their peaceful sleep.

"Huh? What's all the racket T.K.?" Matt asked his little brother, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Tokomon's gone!" T.K. repeated. They all sat up on alert. Jeri had a bad feeling that the Pagumon were involved with Tokomon's disappearance. They all got up to look for him.

* * *

Various cries of "Tokomon!" came from all around the village. Jeri was off to the south, near the path that led up to the waterfall. She decided to search the forest. She had saw Agumon go in there a few minutes ago, so she didn't feel like she had to call Leomon to come with her. All around her were exotic plants, plants that Tokomon could hide behind.

"Tokomon!" She called. She spotted Agumon heading for the waterfall. "Agumon! Wait up!"

"Jeri. What are you doing here?"

"I decided to help you search the forest." Jeri told him.

"Ok. I thought I just smelt Koromon by the waterfall. Come on." he sniffed then moved on. Jeri kept pace. They reached the lake that the waterfall emptied into. "It's coming from _behind_ the waterfall!" he exclaimed. Jeri and Agumon ran over to the waterfall and looked behind it.

"What!" Jeri gasped. There was Tokomon, tied up and in a cage. And behind him, in a bigger cage, was the Koromon!

"Help. The Pagumon came and put us in these cages." A Koromon told them.

"I knew it. They were behind this." Jeri muttered to herself. She started to work on Tokomon's lock. Agumon worked on the Koromon's.

"I'd stop that if I were you." An unknown voice came from behind them. Jeri looked back to find two Gazimon standing there, arms crossed and smirks on their faces.

"But your Gazimon." Agumon told them.

"Exactly right. We are going to be giving the humans to King Etemon. And here's the first." He grinned at Jeri and jumped her.

"_Pepper Breath_!" Agumon shouted, releasing it on Jeri's attacker. The other Gazimon ran toward Agumon, while the first continued to relentlessly attack Jeri, tying her up. They put her in the cage with Tokomon and went to finish off Agumon.

"Agumon!" Jeri cried.

"Go ahead. Scream. No one can hear you." The Gazimon sneered.

"If only it wasn't for this waterfall." Agumon groaned from the ground. "That's it!" He stood up and got ready to fire an attack.

"_Pepper Breath_!" he fired over and over at the waterfall. Jeri gasped when she caught on to what he was doing. Letting him alert the others, she settled for trying to get her and Tokomon out of the ropes. She stopped when Agumon started getting beat up again.

"Agumon! Stop it! Don't hurt him!" Jeri and Tokomon yelled at the Gazimon.

They ignored them. "Get ready lizard." said the first. "Here's a present for ya." the second raised his claws.

"NO! Don't kill him." She had an image of Beezlemon raising his claws to Leomon, and stabbing him in the chest.

"Agumon!" Tai's voice came from outside the waterfall.

"Help us! Help!" Jeri and Agumon yelled together.

"Hold on Agumon!" Tai yelled. Tai appeared. "Agumon." He looked at the cages. "Jeri? What happened?"

"Help Agumon!" she screamed at him.

"Right. Are you all right?" he asked Agumon.

"Now I am." Agumon answered, lying on the ground between the two Gazimon.

"Digivolving time. Agumon, get up!" Tai ordered.

"You got it!" Agumon got a serious look in his face.

"_Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!_"

"Go Greymon!" Jeri yelled from her cage. She started rocking back and forth, trying to break the lock on her cage. "Come on. Break already." she grumbled while the others ran up to them. Greymon threatened the Gazimon.

"Jeri!" Leomon yelled.

"Leomon. Help me out please." She told him. He and T.K. broke the lock and untied them.

"Tokomon. I thought I lost you again." T.K. rubbed his face against Tokomon's.

"I'm like a boomerang. I keep coming back." He told the child.

"Are you ok Jeri?" Leomon asked her, concern on her face.

"Yeah. I'm not hurt or anything." Jeri smiled up at him as Calumon attacked her face, giving her a big smooch.

"Jeri, Jeri. We were so worried when you disappeared Leomon went bezerk!" Calumon laughed. Jeri glanced up at Leomon, who was hovering near her, unwilling to leave her side.

"Well, hello." A microphoned voice said. Joe looked up in surprise.

"A Digimon rock star?" he asked. A monkey rose up from the bushes.

"Why you measly little digidestined, thank you very much." he said into his microphone. "Hello."

"It's Etemon! Oh no!" The Koromon chanted together, fright in their voices.

"You little bratty kids messed up all my beautiful plans. So now I'm going to have to punish you all by playing a number I just wrote." A stage rose up and Etemon stepped onto it. He got ready to play the guitar. "It's called wrecking the whole place."

"Wrecking the whole place?" Tai asked.

"Do you think he can actually do that?" Izzy wondered aloud.

"_Dark Network Concert Crush_." Etemon let his attack rip. The ground started to shake. Black likes appeared out of the ground and started zapping everything. One zapped the river and a big ball of water shot up. Leomon stepped in front of Jeri and got soaked.

"Everyone! Digivolve now!" Sora yelled to them. They all agreed and Jeri held onto Calumon as the red triangle on his forehead started to glow.

_Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!_

Garurumon was the only one able to digivolve before Etemon let out another attack. The Digimon screamed in pain, all the champions dedigivolved…including Leomon! An Elecmon was left in his place.

"Leomon." Jeri said softly. "Err…Elecmon." she corrected herself. She picked the red and blue Digimon up in her arms and hugged him. She pulled out her D-Ark.

"Elecmon is a Mammal Digimon. He resembles a red and purple rabbit with reptilian skin and tail feathers. He can run around discharging electricity. Each Elecmon are proud of their tails and can use it to threaten their enemies. He is a curious Digimon that likes mischief." she read to herself. She grinned down at him. "Mischief eh? How did you become Leomon then." she joked with him. He frowned at her and turned his attention back to the battle.

"Something strange is going on." Tai alleged. Jeri looked down at Elecmon and nodded. Etemon sent another ball of energy at the river.

"Etemon took our power." Agumon complained.

"Does rock and roll have that effect in your world?" Tentomon asked.

"Only on our parents." Sora answered. Jeri grinned.

"So there's no way to fight this monster?" Izzy asked as explosions were heard in the distance. Jeri set Elecmon down and joined the others

"As we are, no. If only we could digivolve a step further." Tentomon wished.

"A step further?" she said softly as Matt repeated her words louder.

"That must be what Gennai was referring to when he told us about finding the crest and the tags." Sora enlightened them.

"I think it's just a little late for that now Sora." Joe notified her. Jeri nodded sadly. The rocks outside the cave started to fall.

"Get away from the opening." Elecmon told them. He pushed on Jeri's leg to get her moving. She picked him up and ran down the tunnel in the back of the cave. She followed they others as the kept going.

"Oh no! A dead end." Jeri wailed.

"No. This is a safe place where we hide when anything bad happens to our village." The Koromon told her.

"What do we do now?" Tai questioned. Jeri groaned. Etemon was going to be here soon, then they would have no where to go. Calumon's ears shrunk as he got the gist of the situation that they were in. Tai suddenly brought his tag out from under his shirt. Jeri saw that it was glowing.

"Does that mean…?" Jeri asked herself. The dead end started to glow orange. An imprint of three circles, each bigger than the rest, surrounded by triangles, glowed from the wall ahead. The wall shrunk, and a small metal crest floated to Tai.

"It's your crest Tai!" Jeri shrieked. They all gasped in surprise. "Come on guys, lets get out of here." Jeri ran ahead and out of the cave. The rest laughed and followed her.

"These mountains are a long way from our village." A Koromon commented. Jeri stopped in her tracks.

"What!" she screamed.

"The crest must of brought us here." Tai told her, not understanding why she was freaking out. "What's that matter?" he asked her. Jeri shook her head. Her mind was with the old digital world. The Digital World with the data streams. Data Streams that, if you got sucked into one, brought you to a random place in the Digital World. Jeri could swear that she saw a pink stream disappear in the distance.

* * *

**Ooh! Now that is something scary. Jeri just can't get away from the old world. Well, how was that? Did you like? Hate? Can't decide? Tell me in a review. Just click that little button down there and let me now. Kay? Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi-hi! This is chapter nine of _Jeri's Trust_. And sorry for the inconvenience when the last chapter came out. I had missed something when naming it, and I went back to fix it. That being to first time I had to do that, I did a very stupid thing. I moved that name to another chapter. I fixed it, but before it was completely fixed, it came onto the story board, and people told me about it. So, I'm sorry Bookworm Gal. I'll be careful when uploading this chapter, heh heh.**

**

* * *

**

The sandstorm raged. This place was seeming more and more like Jeri remembered it. She hugged Elecmon to her chest, scared that if she put him down, he'd get blown away.

Mimi made her complaint of third complaint of the day.

"Oh. How far do we have to walk?"

"Until Etemon can't follow us anymore." Joe told her simply.

"I don't think there is such a place." Mimi complained, _again_. It was getting on Jeri's last nerves. The old world was much worse than this. Random Digimon attacking for your data. The twelve Deva's, who were Ultimate, if she might add. Much worse than Etemon, who was only Champion. Jeri didn't want to snap at anyone though, so she kept her mouth zipped shut.

"We certainly can't stop here in the middle of nowhere. For one thing, if we were attacked, there'd be no where for us to run too." Matt agreed with Jeri's unspoken words. Everyone but Jeri and Tai stopped.

"Hey. Come on you guys. Why'd you stop?" He asked the other six as Jeri stood beside him, looking around the premises for any oncoming danger. "Why's everyone so scared? After all, we do have the crest you know." Tai said, holding up his tag that contained the Crest of Courage.

"That's mighty dandy, but don't you think we should take this somewhere that isn't out in the open? It's dangerous." Jeri told him hotly.

"Jeri's right. And do we really know that the crest will help Agumon to digivolve?" Matt asked, siding with Jeri.

"Of course. Right Agumon?" He told them, looking at Agumon who stood next to him.

"Hmm?" He looked frightened as he turned towards his partner.

"Come on buddy. This is your big chance. Don't let me down." Tai told the orange dinosaur. With newly lit fire in his eyes, he geared up and got ready to take action. "You're the only one that can digivolve further, so either you try to get to the next level and save us from Etemon, or I'll go and get myself a new Digimon!" Tai told him angrily.

"Tai! That's not nice. Apologize." Jeri said, stepping between the two. She could hear Agumon whimpering behind her, and a moment later, crying. She turned to the dinosaur and tried to stop his tears. "It's ok. He didn't mean it." She told him, shooting a glare and the brown haired boy. He may have been older than her, but she didn't like how he was treating Agumon. "And you can't get a new Digimon. You have this one, and you can't get another." She pushed Agumon over to Matt, so that Gabumon could try to cheer him up.

"I just want him to digivolve." Tai told her hotly. '_Why was a ten year old telling him what to do?_'

"It isn't right to force Digimon to digivolve. It ends in horrible results. Results that can destroy everything in it's path." She glared at their "leader".

"Tai. Just apologize. Gosh, your so childish." Matt yelled at him, trying to help Gabumon cheer Agumon up. Tai took one look at his partner, and softened. He walked over to Agumon and put his hands on the Digimon's shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Tai apologized. Jeri sighed in relief. "How are we suppose to use the crest anyway?" He asked Izzy, refusing to look at Jeri.

"From what we've seen so far, from the other digivolution, it takes a lot of energy, for example they can't digivolve if their hungry. And Calumon of course." he said, looking fondly at the energetic in-training.

"But since it's a higher form of Digivolving, an even higher form of energy is needed, so we'll provide the food, and Calumon will provide the digivolution." He looked at Calumon sternly, who was atop Jeri's head. His ears shrunk and he hid behind Jeri's head. Jeri glowered at Tai.

"You also have to believe that they can do it. And put _trust_ in your Digimon. This isn't just some math test, where you can calculate the results, it's real life. And you need to learn that. This place holds danger, and if you don't know what your doing, you'll wind up killing someone, or getting separated from the others. Or something horrible. Me and my friends learned that the hard way, and the Digital World wasn't even this nice back then. Digimon just attacked you because they wanted power, and it was life and death. We didn't have Primary Village, there was no way for Digimon to come back, back then." She glowered at all of them, spitting the last words with acid in her voice. "You have it easy. If you guys acted like this back then, you wouldn't have survived a minute." She spat at them.

Calumon's head popped up sadly. "Itwas scary back then, everyone was kidnapping me and the Deva's were scary."

"It was a bad world. And I don't like saying this, but Jeri's right. We had to stick together, and couldn't afford to make mistakes. And if we did, we immediately made up for them. I grew up in that world, and fighting was the only thing I knew before I met her." Elecmon said sadly.

"But we need to try. And learn from our mistakes." Matt told her.

"I know, but I just want to prevent those mistakes, so you don't have to go through the hurt like we did." Jeri told him, allowing a single tear to fall down her cheek. Sora put her arm around the girl.

"We know. But we won't know our mistakes, until we make them. What did you guys use to get to ultimate?" She suddenly asked her.

"We used cards. Like these." She pulled out a few cards from the stack she had in her pocket. "We slide them through this slot. Although, that was just to give the Digimon the advantage, like another's move, for one attack only though, and more energy, speed, and stamina. If you wanted to digivolve, you needed a blue card, which chose its own time to show up." She passed the cards around, letting them gape over this new discovery. Izzy was the funniest to watch. He finally looked up from the Mammothmon card he had received.

"Do you think these are scanable? I'd like to take a look of them on my computer." Jeri laughed.

"I think so. They are used in a computer game. And they scan right through our Digivices. Try it. Um…but when we're not out in the open like this. Kay?" Izzy nodded and thanked her. He gave the card back, and they moved on their way. The argument not forgotten.

* * *

Jeri had to admit this was funny. Even though she new it wasn't the way to have him digivolve, she decided to let them make mistakes, even if it ended in total chaos. It was the best way to learn after all. Tai was currently stuffing Agumon's face with food.

"Guilmon could eat ten times this much food." she commented. It worked, while Izzy asked who Guilmon was, Agumon busied himself with stuffing as much food as he could into his mouth.

"Guilmon is the partner of Takato. He's also a bottomless pit. But he's adorable too. He's so innocent." She smiled at the memory of when she first met Guilmon. She had just overheard Kazu and Kenta telling Takato that they didn't like his joke that he had pulled on them the other day. But the looks on their faces said that they didn't think it was a joke. Jeri had asked if _she_ could see Guilmon. She sighed. How she'd give to be at home with them right now. She frowned.

"How long to do think we've been here?" She asked them.

"Hmm. I don't know, I think we've been here for a month. I'd have to check." Izzy told her, busily scanning one of the Digimon cards that Jeri had loaned him. So far, mountains of data had appeared. Izzy had a look of content on his face as he happily read through the report. She talked a bit more with Izzy, who didn't seem to mind her talking, as long as she let him keep looking at her cards. She turned to the others when Joe exclaimed that his tag was glowing.

"That means that your crest is nearby!" Jeri sang happily. But she frowned soon after that. She took a glance at Tai then sighed. '_The crest changed Tai, will it change Joe?_' Jeri hoped not.

"Hey look! There's something out there. It looks like a big building or something." Tai notified them, looking through his telescope. Jeri stood up as Izzy sadly closed his computer and stood up too, handing the card back. Jeri shook her head.

"You can keep it. I've got tons more." And she pulled out her gigantic stack, that took two hands to hold, so they didn't fall into the sand. Izzy smiled happily and thanked her. Joe started to run down the dune.

"That must be where my crest is." Jeri groaned. It looked like it was defiantly going to change Joe. That was sad. Jeri liked Joe how he was. You could rely on him for someone to talk to. Joe suddenly tripped, uprooting a black cord.

Gomamon slid up to him, using his slippers as sand boards. "What's a cable doing out in the middle of nowhere. Jeri didn't like this one bit.

* * *

They stood in the middle of the stadium. Seats all around them.

"Wow." she whispered. "It's just like the concert Rika took me too. Except there are seats. Amazing." Jeri swirled in circles, looking at everything.

"It's looks more like the Roman Coliseum." Izzy said smartly.

"What's the Roman Coliseum?" Tentomon asked.

"Well Tentomon. It's an ancient arena." Tai answered.

"But the ancient one didn't have didn't have big screen." Mimi followed up.

"Or a soccer goal." Sora finished eyeing the soccer goal with envy. Jeri could just see that she wished she had a ball to play with.

"Ok guys. Lets all split up and look for the crest." Tai demanded.

"Oh." Agumon fell on his butt. "I can't move anymore. Let me rest." he groaned, clutching his very round stomach. He laid down to go to sleep.

"Come on. Get up. You can do it!" Tai roared.

"I can't." Agumon countered tiredly.

"Give him a rest Tai." Joe told him before Jeri could open her mouth to yell at him. Joe looked at her wearily before continuing. "The only clue we have is my tag." He pulled the tag out. "So Gomamon and I will search for the crest. You guys relax for a while." he ran out. "Later."

"Wait! I'll go with you. Tai gave chase. They disappeared. A soccer ball rolled out from behind the wall.

"A soccer ball!" Sora cheered, her face lighting up. "Hey, anybody up for a game?" She asked the group. They all chanted yes.

"The Digimon team with play against the human team." Matt said.

"What on earth is soccer?" Tentomon inquired.

"It's a fun game. I see kids play it all the time when I'm up in the tree." Calumon cheered. He still dreamed of being the best player ever. "I made up different rules though, cause the others were boring." He somersaulted in midair.

"Yeah. Destroyed the field while you were at it." Jeri grumbled. She wasn't a big fan of soccer, but she didn't like that the principal had made everyone of them a suspect.

"Err. Right." Sora sweat dropped. "It's easy. You use your feet to try to get this ball into the goal. You can also use your chest or your head." She head butted it to Gabumon.

He laughed. "Here I come." He kicked it and it hit Biyomon in the face. Palmon caught it with her hands.

"That's really using your head." Palmon joked.

"OH. And I forgot to tell you. You can't use your hands."

"Unless you're the goal keeper. Then you can touch the ball with your hands." T.K. piped.

"Yeah. You should be the goalie for your team Palmon." Matt told her. Palmon threw it up and Tai suddenly came out and kicked it. It flew over to the other side.

"I can't believe your playing soccer at a time like this. The sooner Joe finds the crest the sooner we can leave." Tai lectured them. They all hung their heads, except Calumon who went to find the ball. Maniac laughing suddenly appeared and two hands were clapping on the big screen. Etemon appeared on the screen.

"Who's the king?"

"Ah!" Mimi screamed, running away. "He's here. Etemon's here." They all followed her.

"Wait! What about Calumon?" Jeri yelled. They didn't hear. She turned the other way and ran after Calumon. Elecmon ran after her. A sudden slamming came. The others were trapped in the goal! Agumon, who had been too slow, was on the ground.

"Elecmon, go help Agumon. I'll get Calumon then come back." She ordered. Elecmon looked like he wanted to argue, but the look Jeri gave him made him do otherwise. He ran to Agumon, while Jeri went in search of Calumon. As Jeri reached the stairs that Calumon had went down, a crumbling noise made her look back. A Greymon had crushed the wall. But Agumon was still Agumon. A different Greymon! Jeri was caught between going back to help, or going to get Calumon so they could leave quicker.

"Well, Agumon's full of food. He can digivolve if he needs too. And if worse comes to worse, I can contact Elecmon through my D-Ark." With that, Jeri ran down the stairs. She found a Gazimon pinning Calumon down, the soccer ball forgotten in the corner. "Calumon!" She ran over to the pair, and smacked the Gazimon on the head. "Let go of him!"

She grabbed the Gazimon by the shoulders and swung him to the other side of the room. She huffed and stared at her hands. '_Did I really just do that?_' She a look of determination slid onto her face. Calumon jumped up to her shoulder, clinging to her neck. The Gazimon looked up at her in fright. Jeri glowered at her. "Don't you EVER attack Calumon again. He can't defend himself, so if you fight him, your nothing but a coward." Jeri stalked over the cowering Digimon and knelt beside him. "And your lucky you didn't meet my full wrath." she whispered in his ear. She stood, glared at him, and walked up the stairs and back into the arena, clutching Calumon to her chest.

She came up to see two Greymon going head to head. "Elecmon!" she cried, for she could not find the rookie Digimon.

"I'm over here Jeri." Elecmon called from his hiding place off to the right. Jeri rushed over to him.

"Are you ok?" She asked, setting Calumon down and picking Elecmon up and looking him over. An electric charge shot up in the air and Jeri turned her attention to the battle at hand. She heard Tai telling Greymon that he had to digivolve. They were all trapped in a goal net, and from the looks of it, it was very shocking. Jeri ran up to them and tried to find a way to free them.

"One of the humans are in their cage? Gazimon! Come take care of this pesky human." Etemon ordered from the T.V. screen. Jeri turned to the entrance that she had come out of, to see and stumbling Gazimon, who was bent over from being slammed against the wall. "Now Gazimon, get rid of her." Etemon commanded. Gazimon got a look of fear in his eyes when he saw who he was suppose to beat. Jeri glared at him and held up her fist. Gazimon ran for it. Jeri smirked, and turned her attention to the bigger thing--the battle.

"Digivolve Greymon. You've got to!" Tai commanded from his prison. Greymon head butted the other, and fell down. The others started stomping on Greymon. "What's he waiting for? Why won't he digivolve to the next level?" Tai asked angrily. He glared at the two fighters.

"It's not working Tai. The crest isn't reacting at all. Maybe we gave him too much to eat." Izzy countered.

"Maybe he can't digivolve." Matt said to himself.

"Oh course he can. Come on Greymon, you can do it. Believe in your power and you can digivolve." Greymon continued to get the crap beat out of him.

"You can do it Greymon, believe in yourself! I know you can!" Jeri told him, niceness in her voice. Greymon smacked the other with his tail, and got up.

"Way to go Greymon."

"_Nova Blast_." Greymon's attack failed.

"He ate to much! He can't react fast enough!" Jeri screamed as Greymon got pulled by his tail.

"Get up and fight!" Tai ordered hotly. Jeri looked at him frightened. Greymon got smashed into the wall. Greymon was being held in a headlock, as the other ran with him, letting go at the last second and Tai's Greymon smashed into another wall.

"We really need help. _Marching Fishes_!" Water shot out of the three mouths of the ugly rock ladies, and fish jumped in the water. They attacked the other Greymon and stopped his attack for a minute. The other Greymon smacked at the fished, but missed. They started to fly away and the other Greymon gave chase. They gave one more attack and disappeared.

"Thank you fish!" Sora called to them. "Now, what are we going to do to get out of here." She asked them. She looked longingly at Jeri, who was the only one of the humans outside the net.

"We can dig a hole and tunnel our way out." Izzy suggested. They all agreed. Jeri, Elecmon, and Calumon worked on the outside, while the others worked from inside. They came up with a problem. A black cable and rock that couldn't be moved. Joe's tag glowed brighter. Jeri came as close to the net as she dared.

"What if this rock, is the crest we've been looking for." Joe stated. Jeri got a look at it. It looked like the symbol that Kazu had on all his shirts.

"The Crest of Reliability." She muttered. It was a cross with four triangles at the concaves. Joe set his tag down on the rock and it glowed even brighter. He was left with a crest inside his tag. The floor underneath the seven caved in. "Guys! Are you ok?" she called to them, expecting them to be in the hole.

"Jeri! Over here." They called from behind her. Jeri gasped and ran over to them.

Greymon was getting pummeled. "Greymon, you could win if you only digivolved." Jeri didn't like where this was going. "GREYMON!" Tai screamed. Tai started to climb over the wall.

"Tai don't." Sora tried to pull him back while Jeri pushed. He wouldn't budge.

"Don't stop me. This is my chance to make him digivolve to the next level. Please mind your own business you two." He told them.

"NO! You'll regret it later if you _force_ him to digivolve." Jeri grunted as she pushed harder.

"I won't." Tai jumped over Jeri and ran to where the battle was.

"Tai! Stop!" Jeri ran after him. The other Greymon shot a Nova Blast at Tai's Greymon.

"Stop!" Tai yelled. The Nova Blast missed and hit the statue above Greymon. "I'm not afraid of a big fake like you. Ok fire breath, come and get me." Tai teased. Jeri grabbed his arm and pulled, trying to get him out of harms way.

"Tai, your acting crazy!" Jeri cried hysterically.

"Go away Jeri!" Tai slapped her arm, keeping his eyes on the advancing Greymon.

"No! Your going to get yourself killed! And Greymon's going to Dark Digivolve! Do you want that? For Greymon to turn evil?" She asked quietly. Tai paid no attention to her words. From behind her, she heard Biyomon and Gabumon digivolve. Garurumon jumped beside them as Jeri continued to pull on Tai's arm. She moved down to the bottom of his shirt. "Tai! Don't be an idiot! Greymon will digivolve when the time comes!"

"The time is NOW!" He roared. He seemed like a monster to Jeri. She let go of him and backed away.

"If you think that, then FINE! See if I care if you lose Agumon! It'll be your own fault and you won't have anyone to blame but yourself! And let me tell you, it hurts to lose your partner. Especially if you know he won't come back!" Jeri's face was covered in tears.

"Greymon! Digivolve!" Tai forced. Jeri sobbed. He wasn't listening to her. He was going to lose his friend, and it hurt her.

"Am I suppose to let him make _this _mistake?!" she bawled at the sky. Tai's digivice and crest glowed orange. "No." she whimpered. "NO!" Jeri shrieked. The crest had turned black. Calumon screamed in pain. Tai's Greymon glowed orange, then black. When the light cleared, there stood SkullGreymon. Greymon had Dark Digivolved.

"I told you! Look what you did! You did this!" Jeri screamed at Tai. She fell to the ground, and remembered Guilmon's own Dark Digivolution.

_Megidramon stood there. Jeri was still shocked from Leomon's death, but cried harder at the evilness of this new Digimon. _It_ stood of Beezlemon. _It_ pinned him to the ground. _It_ drooled acid on the Demon Lord._

Jeri screamed at the memory. She buried her face in her hands and wept. Jeri heard the Digimon fleeing. _He's a monster_ kept running through her mind. She made no attempt to move.

"Jeri! You have to move!" Tai yelled at her.

"Let him squash me." She mumbled. Explosions surrounded her. She felt Tai pulling her arm, but didn't move. Tai left her alone for the moment. He turned to the Dark Mega.

"Listen SkullGreymon. If your really the digivolved form of Greymon, then you can't hurt me." Tai told the bones. Jeri felt the earth shake. SkullGreymon's foot had landed right beside her. Jeri screamed. Tai had ran away, leaving her alone, but ran back and pulled her up. Grabbing her hand, he dragged her over to the others. As they reached them, Tentomon digivolved.

_Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!_

Jeri refused to let go of Tai's hand. She had stopped crying, for the shock of almost getting stomped had stopped that. SkullGreymon threw the goal at them. They scattered, Jeri sticking with Tai. Everyone attacked the Mega, but it did no good.

"Do something Takato!" Jeri screamed at Tai. Jeri's hand that wasn't holding Tai's went up to her mouth. She had seen the other goggle boy in Tai, just now. Tai looked at her strange, then looked back at the fleeing SkullGreymon. He was running away! Black smoke came from his feet. They ran to catch up.

"His energy's run out." Jeri whooped. He was dedigivolving! Koromon laid in the sand, damaged and bruised. Tai's hand slipped out of hers and picked up the pink Digimon.

"Are you alright?" Tai asked him.

"Yeah, but. I've done some horrible, terrible things." Koromon whimpered. "I savagely attacked you and my fellow Digimons'.

"It wasn't your fault." Jeri said softly, kneeling down beside the pair. "It was an accident. Like when my little brother wets the bed. You didn't mean to." Jeri amended.

"I'm really sorry I didn't live up to your expectations of me." Koromon cried.

"It's not your fault. I know who's to blame." Matt scorned, running up behind them.

"I know. It's all my fault. I'm really sorry Koromon." He turned to Jeri. "And I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. You were right all along." Jeri nodded, standing up too. He apologized to the rest. They all told him it was all right. They didn't blame him…mostly.

* * *

As they got ready for bed, Tai came up to Jeri. "Jeri, what you called me earlier. Who's Takato?" He asked.

Jeri blushed. Well…he's the leader of our group. He wears goggles just like you and had brown hair. The only difference is that he had crimson eyes, and his hair isn't so wild. His own Digimon Dark Digivolved. Right after Leomon died. He was so angry at Beezlemon for hurting me, he forced WarGrowlmon to digivolve to Mega. And it had horrible results. Megidramon was a monster, and would've destroyed the whole Digital World if the others hadn't stopped him. And we were able to digivolve to Ultimate. Well…most of us." Jeri grinned at him, trying to lighten the mood.

"So…its true then. Leomon died." Tai sat down next to her. Jeri nodded. "And you didn't think he would ever come back?" he asked, bewildered.

"We didn't have Primary Village back then. If a Digimon died, they were gone for good." Jeri told him sadly. "And, what happened after that, I'll never forget." Jeri let a tear slip down her cheek. The D-Reaper had taken over her body. She had felt so depressed after Leomon died, she didn't even care. It had promised to end the pain. To make her not feel anything. To make her forget. She had agreed. And it had done none of those things.

Tai nodded, understanding that she didn't want to talk about it. A idea came to him. "So…you think I'm the leader." He grinned, pointing a finger at his face. Jeri smacked him on the head, laughing.

"Why not. You do have the goggles." She grinned.

"All right!" he cheered. Jeri smiled. '_Rika would so kill me for this_.' Jeri laughed at the thought.

* * *

**Well, I hope I didn't confuse anyone with the two Greymons. When I said the other Greymon, I meant the one the Etemon had recruited. And SkullGreymon is a Mega, not an ultimate. Incase anyone was thinking that, I just wanted to clear that up. And no, Tai and Jeri will not be getting together. Jeri will not get with anyone. She is TEN! No pairings for anyone. I will put in little moments that will make you go "AWW!" and "She's totally going to end up with him." I hope that's what your thoughts were when you read the little Tai/Takato/Jeri moment. And…a new goggle head is made. Dun, dun, DUN! Rika will kill Jeri if she ever does find out. I just had to put in the moment when Tai became the official leader, if only the Jeri. Well, I am tired, I have school tomorrow, and I'm going to bed. It is 9:20 p.m. here, and I'm going to bed.**

**This is Tamara Caitlyn, signing off.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello! Are you doing good? I hope so! We'll, chapter 10 is about to come out and I'm a raving and ready. So, let use what hour and a half I have before school to set this straight.**

* * *

"Man, this desert is so hot. I'm gunna need a blizzard for sunscreen." Matt complained. Jeri agreed. It was _so_ hot!

"Sora," Biyomon said, looking enviously at Elecmon and Calumon and all the in-training Digimon, "Can you carry me?" She whined.

"No." Sora merely declined. Biyomon went back to sulking.

"You ok you two?" Jeri asked her two passengers. Elecmon was almost limp in her arms, and Calumon was breathing heavy, sitting on Lemon's back, for he did not have the energy to hold on to her head.

"Koromon doesn't look so good. I'm worried." Tai told them. Jeri went to take a look while Palmon talked.

"You know what we need right now is a whole bunch of shade. A big umbrella or a really big tree."

"Palmon look!" Mimi exclaimed, pointing to a big cactus that had appeared out of nowhere. Jeri looked up from examining Koromon, and melted. '_Thank you!_' she told the forces above.

"Come on everybody, lets head for some shade!" Tai hollered. They all ran. The wind felt good against Jeri's face, cooling it down. "Ah." Tai groaned as they reached it. "What happened to the shade?" He moaned. The cactus waved, then disappeared.

"It was just a mirage, we've been tricked." Matt told them. They fell to the ground. Jeri couldn't help but think of the cool air that was against her face as she had ran.

"Maybe…we need…do run…to cool down." Jeri panted from the hot air. It was suffocating her!

"Well, well. That was a good suggestion you have there. But I need you to stay put for a minute." They all looked around. That was Gennai's voice. A transmitter appeared out of no where.

"It's Gennai!" Calumon cheered.

"Well Jeri, who's that little on in your lap. I mean the red one of course." He asked.

"It's Leomon's rookie form, Elecmon." She told him happily.

"Gennai, we found the tags and a couple of crest like you wanted, but when we got into trouble, our Digimon couldn't digivolve. They ended up worse off then when they started." Tai moaned to the old man.

"Only because you forced him to digivolve." Jeri muttered darkly.

"Hmm. That is a problem."

"Oh!" Jeri quickly pulled out her tag. "Is this mine, or does it belong to someone else that didn't come?" Jeri asked him.

"I don't know. Only time will tell. But I believe it is." Gennai smiled at her. Jeri beamed. "Now, let me explain Tai. The Tags and Crest are extremely important. Please make sure no one else gets a hold of them." Jeri thought he was looking right at her. "In the end, you will see that they work together to make total harmony."

"Huh?" The said together.

"In Japanese." Mimi told him, miffed. Jeri laughed.

"What's so funny Jeri?" They all asked her. Snorting, she told them not to worry about it.

"Just trust me. After all I'm the floating glowing guy. As for Koromon, he wouldn't be so helpless if you had known how to care for him in the proper way." Gennai ridiculed Tai. Jeri found this mean, but true.

"But I did the best I could." Tai argued.

"Patience is what you need to learn my friend. But you will learn it in time." the old man told him.

"But, I want to have Agumon back now." Tai sighed. "And that's exactly what Jeri told me also. That he'd digivolve when he was ready." Tai sulked.

"I'm starting to lose my connection. That's something your going have to figure out on your own, with the guidance of those around you. Good luck."

"Wait a minute!" Tai yelled.

"Sorry, I'm on a tight schedule." and with that, he disappeared.

"Ah." they all groaned as he left.

"It never fails. Every time I need to know about something he hangs me out to dry." Tai said hotly.

"I don't think he did that. Think of it as a riddle." Jeri told him, touching her finger to her chin.

"A riddle eh?" Tai said, mimicking her. She looked around her to find the others sulking, apologizing to their partners. Jeri stood up.

"You think anyone knows how to take care of Digimon when they first get them? We didn't. I don't think we still do. But we did our best and that's all you can do. You're still starting out, don't bum yourself out or you defiantly won't be fit to take care of Digimon." She snapped. "Even the people who made Digimon don't know what to do with them." Slipped out her mouth. They stared up at her strangely for what she said.

"Does that mean you know who made Digimon?" Izzy asked her.

"Um…no. I was just using it as a example. They probably didn't know what they were doing." Jeri laughed nervously. "Um…let's move. We need to get out of this sun." She took charge.

"Um. Jeri, look behind you." Matt told her. Jeri looked and yelped. A cruise ship was riding up…on sand! Jeri ran over to the others and stared dumbly.

"It could be just a mirage." T.K. screamed.

"Yeah, it looked pretty real to me." And they all scrambled. Jeri ended up tripping and knocking T.K. and Matt down just out of reach of the boat. The boat came to a stop.

"Ahoy. Hahahahah!" A green slime hooted aboard the ship.

"Numamon." Jeri stated. Koromon started to cry.

"Hey fella. Could all of us come aboard and freshen up?" Tai yelled. The Numamon looked like it was going to decine.

"If you don't mind, this needs a woman's touch." Mimi strolled up casually.

"Well, hey there big boy. Your ship looks so, so inviting. How bout letting us on board so we can check it out?" Mimi flirted, flashing her best eyes. "Oh, please." She blinked slowly. Jeri blinked fast. How did a ten year old know how to flirt like that? Mimi gave a kissy face. Numamon fell for it. He started panting excitedly and blushing. He let the walk down so they could climb on. Mimi giggled.

* * *

They ran down the grand stairs. "This is just like Titanic." Jeri sighed romantically. But taking a look at the tables, she laughed. "Except less fancier." They all laughed with her. Mimi, Sora, Jeri, and the female Digimon (except Calumon) ran into the girls' locker room. Jeri held the little Digimon in her arms. It was just like a baby to her.

"Why'd you bring him, won't he spy on us in the shower?" Mimi asked. Jeri shook her head.

"Calumon's like a baby, he's too young and frankly, to naïve to anything that perverted." Jeri snuggled him. Sora smiled.

"Then your like his mother." She smiled fondly at the two of them. Jeri thought a moment, then nodded slowly, blushing. Jeri set him on a seat, and went to take her shower. The clothes on the floor in the main room. Calumon didn't pay any mind. He just followed Jeri into the shower.

"Calumon, stay still. I need to wash your fur." She told him, giggling. From the other two showers, she heard Sora and Mimi giggle too. A flash of red light, and Calumon's red triangle shined.

"Someone's Digivolving!" Jeri screamed.

"Do you think they need our help?" Sora asked, stepping out of the shower. Calumon shook his head.

"It felt like Agumon!" He beamed.

"So Koromon digivolved to Agumon. That doesn't seem like a problem." Jeri stated, stepping back inside the shower. The rest did the same. A minute later, Jeri got out of the shower. "I'm going to go find Elecmon. Ok guys?" She asked them.

"Ok. Just don't bring him here." Mimi warned, not bothering to stick her head out. Jeri promised and grabbed a robe. Tickling Calumon on the stomach, she walked through the door and screamed.

"Kokatorimon!" She screamed.

"Ah hah. I found you."

"Run!" she screamed to the others, running back the way she came. She was fast enough to climb out the window and follow the others down the hall. Clutching Calumon safely in her arms.

They ran down the hall, all Mimi and Sora were wearing were towels. Calumon clutched Jeri's robe. Kokatorimon slid out in front of them.

"That omelet egg has Tai and Joe's Tags." Mimi cried. Calumon shrunk into Jeri's robe. Jeri hid him from view.

"I rented these from a few of your friends by the pool. But don't get your head in a spin, their just drying off. Like little sun baked faces. Fried to a crisp with curly fries with lots of coleslaw." Kokotorimon sneered.

"You know, I never did like coleslaw." Jeri told them.

"Where are the Digimon?" Biyomon asked.

"Don't worry about those guys. Confidentially I find them to be a little bit on the stiff side. That just happens to be my personal opinion." he laughed. '_Poor Elecmon_." Jeri stepped back. Jeri took another step. Then another. Kokotorimon didn't notice, he was to busy laughing at the other Digimon. As Biyomon attacked, Jeri ran. She heard him make his special move, and new the Digimon were stone.

"It's ok Calumon, I won't let him hurt you." She promised. "Trust me." Her tag glowed. "What? My Tag is reacting. My Crest is nearby!" She told him. She followed the path that it led her down. As she heard running feet behind her, she picked up speed. "I won't let him get you. I promise." Jeri told the small Digimon, suddenly turning, Jeri saw the dining room. Four Digimon were frozen to stone, one was Elecmon.

"Oh no!" Jeri looked behind her, didn't see anyone, and ran to her partner. She quickly picked him up and ran the way her tag led. A sudden red flash and Calumon whimpered. Someone had digivolve. "Who was it?" She asked.

"Biyomon." Calumon panted, clinging tighter. '_So Biyomon _didn't_ get turned to stone. Then Sora and Mimi still have a chance!_' Jeri cheered mutely. Jeri stopped at the top of the stairs. The Tag was pulling her down them. She knew it was where her Crest was, and probably a safe place to hide. The redness glowed again. "Palmon just digivolved." Calumon told her. Jeri nodded and ran down the stairs. She was useless without Elecmon, it was better not to get in the way.

When Jeri reached the bottom, she noiselessly pushed the door open. A Numamon in a sailor suit was watching a television screen, it was the monitoring center that watched over the whole ship. Jeri's Tag just begged her to go in. Jeri took a deep breath and moved across the floor slowly. A floorboard creaked.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Kokatorimon said to round up all the humans." The Numamon spat as he talked.

"Please, don't let him get me. Please don't let him hurt Calumon." Jeri begged.

"And why should I? If I do, and Kokatorimon finds out, he'll turn me to stone!" Numamon declared.

"Please, I'm placing my trust in you." Jeri pleaded as the Tag dragged her across the floor.

"No one has ever trusted me before!" Numamon exclaimed. A plan formed in Jeri's mind.

"I trust you. And if Kokatorimon finds out, I'll protect you." Jeri pledged to Numamon thought about it for a second, then nodded happily, blushing. Jeri thanked him then walked across the floor and placed her Tag on the far wall. A glowing gold light, and the wall shrunk. In it's place, was a floating Crest. "The Crest of Trust." Jeri mouthed as it slid into her Tag. It looked like flower. Round with a X in the middle of the circle and two leaves below that. It glowed, and her digivice changed into one that looked like Tai's, except it was gold. Elecmon became unstiff. "Elecmon!" Jeri laughed rubbing against his face.

"Thank you Numamon." She told the little green slime. He blushed, knowing he had done nothing. He suddenly threw up his sailor suit and ran out the door, yelling over his shoulder,

"The others are leaving. I don't want to be left behind." And he was gone. Jeri ran up after him, she found her clothes and quickly changed, running to find the others. They were on the deck, saying that they needed to get off the ship.

"Guys, wait for me." Jeri yelled at them.

"Where have you been Jeri?" Matt asked angrily. Jeri stiffened and pulled out her Tag and showed them. She also pulled her Digivice out and gladly beamed. She was really a part of the group now.

"That's amazing Jeri." Tai gaped at her. Jeri nodded.

"Let's get off this thing." She suggested. The others nodded and ran down the platform.

* * *

"Well, the weather hasn't gotten any cooler." Joe sighed. They were walking through the desert. _Again_! Jeri groaned. T.K. staggered and Mimi stopped.

"Do you hear something?" she asked them. They turned at the foghorn. The cruise ship!

"Ah!" they all yelled. They ran. Kokatorimon was after them! It got closer. Jeri kept up with Tai, who was in the lead.

"Oh. Look." Mimi dashed ahead, for the giant cactus was back. "Oh no. Not another mirage." Mimi whined. Jeri grunted. Elecmon was getting heavier.

"Hurry. Get over on the other side." Matt yelled, ignoring the mirage comment. The ship crashed into the cactus. After that, it clearly wasn't a mirage. Jeri cheered in her head. The ship disintegrated. Jeri gasped as she saw Kokatorimon disappear into data.

"No. Why did that happen?" She asked herself, crying. She didn't like the idea of anyone dieing. No matter what. They others celebrated, obviously not seeing what Jeri just had. They had no idea that they had just killed a Digimon. At the top of the cactus, and pink glow came.

"Hey, look up there you guys." Tai told them, spotting it too. A flower bloomed, and a wall floated in the air.

"What's that?" Mimi asked. On the wall, and imprint of a teardrop with two smaller circles inside it stood proudly. It shrunk and sank into Mimi's Tag.

"It's a Crest." Tai exclaimed.

"He's right. It's just like Gennai said. The Tags and Crest somehow work together Mimi." Sora told her, gaping. Jeri smiled sadly. Mimi picked up her Tag and looked at it.

"It's the Crest of Sincerity." Mimi told them. "It don't deserve it, but it'll help me take care of Palmon, I'll keep it." Mimi told them sincerely.

Jeri smiled. "Then you defiantly deserve it." Mimi sighed.

"All right! Two Crests in one day. How cool is that?" Tai jumped up and hollered.

* * *

Jeri laid on the makeshift bed of sand and shook. No one else had seemed bothered that they had destroyed a life. No one had even noticed. But she had. A tear slid down her face.

"Are you ok Jeri?" Elecmon asked. He crawled closer to her, resting his face by hers.

"We killed Kokatorimon. They didn't even notice." Jeri cried. The others were asleep and didn't stir. Elecmon nodded sadly. He knew that death for a Digimon was a sad subject for Jeri. He curled up in her chest and nudged her softly. Jeri sighed, and fell into a restless sleep. The Crest of Trust hung loosely around her neck.

* * *

**Well. I know, I made a bigger deal out of it then I should of. But I was just surprised when I saw Kokatorimon disintegrate. And no one care! That's the meanest thing someone could do. And Geekgirl. You are right. Etemon and SkullGreymon are Ultimates. Not a Champion and Mega. Thank you for telling me. And I am extremely happy. Five chapters in three days. I'm getting better! Next chapter will be of Jeri's nightmare. Happy reading.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey, hey! Chapter 11 is almost up. This is going to be short. Because it's a dream. A nightmare. And I suck at dreams, as you saw in the previous dream. But they're great for when you need a break. So, here goes.**

**I don't own any of the Digimon in this story or the plot. I only own the fictional parts of the plot.**

* * *

_Jeri was surrounded by darkness. But she could see. _

"_Is anyone here?" she called out. No one answered for a moment. Then…a screen popped up. Jeri recognized the place that the screen showed. It was the south gate that Antylomon had guarded before she had become Suzie's partner. A place of memories. A place of death. She saw a pink stream overtake it, and suddenly, they were there. All of them were together. "No." Jeri moaned. "Go away." she whispered. The screen was suddenly fast forwarding. It played normal at the part before…before it happened. Beezlemon was advancing on Kyubimon. Leomon had stepped in front of her. _

"_No. Don't do it." Beezlemon stabbed Leomon. The screen rewinded. It happened again, and again." STOP!" The screen disappeared. _

"_What's the matter? Can't come to terms that he's gone?" A sniley voice asked. "Can't believe that he won't be back?" _

"_He's not gone. He is back." Jeri told the voice bravely. _

"_He's not. That Leomon is just pretending." He has no idea who you are. To him, you're just a girl who's believed him to be some special hero." Jeri sank to her knees. _

"_That's not true. He knows who I am. He knows what has happened. He knows." Jeri pep talked. The voice fumbled and changed tactic. It appeared into a physical shape. With a black face so you couldn't see it's features. _

"_But that Crest is mine. I want it back." The high pitched, girlish voice giggled. It was short, and obviously a girl. "I want my crest back." _

"_It's not your Crest. Its mine. I know. It changed my digivice to look like the others." Jeri quavered. Her worse fear, losing the Crest._

"_No it didn't. It destroyed your D-Ark and left mine in its place. It knows that you aren't worthy to be a Tamer _or_ Digidestined. Now give it back." The girl demanded. The others appeared around her. _

"_That's right. Give it back. It isn't yours. Give it back." Tai demanded, rubbing the new girl's hair affectionately. _

"_She's more trustworthy than you." T.K. screeched._

"_According to my calculations, it isn't even possible for you to be a digidestined." Izzy said, looking up from his computer. _

"_No! It's not. I am worthy. I am." Jeri sobbed. They all disappeared except for that voice._

"_I can make it all go away Jeri. If you want me to. I can make it all disappear. You won't have to hurt anymore. You won't have to remember." A familiar voice said. Jeri shot her head up. Standing before her, was the D-Reaper Agent. "You won't remember a thing. That's what you want, not to hurt anymore, right. I can make it go away." The voice promised. _

"_You're phony! I don't want your help! Go away!" Jeri quivered with fear. This thing held her worse memories. Of being inside the sphere. The Agent advanced. It walked closer and closer. It was in her face. _

"_You can't get away. You can't get away." It grabbed her shoulder's and tried to get inside. _

"_NO!" _

Jeri woke up. Or she thought she did. The Agent was still here. She couldn't take her eyes off that eerie face. A face that was trying to get inside her body. This was real. It was then, that a bloodcurdling scream ripped through the night.

"Get away from me! Help! Help me!" Jeri screamed. The others awoke with a start. Elecmon jumped at the thing that held Jeri and was shocked away.

"What is that thing?!" Tai yelled. T.K. started to cry. Jeri got away from it's grasp and ran.

"Get it away from me! Don't let it near me! Don't let it get me! I don't want that to happen again! Please no!" Jeri yelled in fright when the Agent appeared in front of her. She ran back and fell where the others were. They all stepped in front of her. Through a red light, Elecmon digivolved.

_Elecmon digivolve to…Leomon!_

He stood protectively in front of everyone. The Agent stood a few feet from then and said, "You can't get away Jeri. You can't get away." In a flash a black light, it was gone. Jeri pulled herself into a ball and rocked.

"It's back. It's back. It's back." She said over and over in time with he rocking.

"Jeri, what was that thing?" Matt asked shakily. His brother was still crying, Mimi was an the verge of tears. Jeri looked up and everybody jumped. Jeri looked like she was about to die. She looked so sad, it was heartbreaking. Leomon picked her up, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed.

"It's back." She whispered in his ear. "The True Evil is back." Jeri shook and Leomon paled, if it was possible.

"Do any of you Digimon know of the True Evil?" he asked them.

"Yeah. It's a main subject in Digischool." Leomon nodded.

"That was an Agent of it." Jeri said quietly. They all paled. The kids had no idea what was happening.

"I still have no idea what that thing was." Tai told them, scratching his head. And Jeri told him. He told all of them about what it had done, and about Leomon's death, and how it had fed off of her bad memories.

"It was horrible. I relived my mom's death, the day my dad got remarried, Leomon's death." Jeri sobbed from Leomon's arms. The others, nodded. They could tell how scared of this Jeri was. Sora got up and walked over to Jeri.

"It's ok. We won't let it hurt you Jeri. I promise." She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. Jeri sighed, and nodded. No one went to sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Did you like it? It was longer than expected, because when I went to sleep last night, I dreamt about this chapter, and I saw this happening. The D-Reaper just won't leave Jeri alone, now will it. But she's got the support of her friends on her side. So, tell me what you thought in a review. Come on just click it. -------------V-------------**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi-hi! I'm ready for the next chapter, unfortunately, I only have twenty minutes to work before the bus comes. **

* * *

The air was wavy. It was a few weeks after that night with the D-Reaper Agent incident. Everyone had been on red alert to make sure that if it came back, it wasn't going to get to Jeri. Jeri stayed close to Leomon.

"Ok. I admit a little breeze would be nice, but it's still a beautiful day." Tai optimized.

"Yeah, maybe for a scorpion." Agumon grumbled.

The others talked about the Crest.

"Well, it might help to have all of them." Jeri told them.

"Hey. We got to move on!" Tai called from up ahead. "If we're going to take some downtime, we need to find some shade." Tai yelled at them.

"Aw, thanks Tai. We were right in the middle of a serious dig conversation about the Crests and everything. And then you made me forget what I was saying." T.K. accused. "You be in charge of finding the shade. We'll catch up." Tai and Agumon fell through the earth.

"Tai!" Jeri yelled.

"What happened?" T.K. asked.

"Something grabbed them from underneath." Joe answered. A red Digimon came from the hole. "Kuwagamon!" Kuwagamon had Tai and Agumon by his pincers. He lifted up, and the both went flying. Agumon got his head stuck in the sand right in front of him. Kuwagamon roared.

"Wah. It this the same one? Really?" Izzy screeched. Agumon got his head unstuck and faced the danger.

"Uh, we have a big problem. This guy's much stronger than he use to be." Agumon shook. Jeri nodded at Leomon and he jumped in.

"Go, now. Digivolve. Agumon, digivolve to Greymon!" Gabumon told him, knowing that Leomon couldn't defeat him by himself.

"Agumon, stay away from his choppers." Tai yelled, running up to him.

"Tai! Get away!" Jeri yelled at him.

"Come on Agumon. Move. Move. Do something!" Gomamon yelled at him. Tai tackled Agumon at the last second the choppers missed. Jeri ran up and tried to get them to their feet.

"Get out of the way Jeri." Leomon grunted, slashing the red champion with his sword.

"Nice one." Agumon complimented Tai. Jeri fell to her stomach as the pincers clapped again.

"Get away Jeri." Tai pushed her back to the others. She stood and ran to them, watching the fight closely. Something zoomed by her head, slashing her hair a bit.

"_Pixi Bomb_. Seek and destroy." a medium voice bellowed from the sky. Kuwagamon vanished in a haze of dark red dust. Jeri hoped that he hadn't been destroyed. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Whoa, check it out." They ran up to the two who were buried in the sand.

"Oh, are you two ok?" They all asked worriedly. The lifted themselves up and looked around.

"What…just…happened to him?" Tai asked, looking around for Kuwagamon. Jeri bit her bottom lip. A small pink Digimon with a staff walked in front of them, humming a tune. Mimi gasped in surprise and out of how cute it looked.

"It's a powder puff. With wings!" Mimi sighed in approval.

"Just don't use it on your face." Sora warned, crawling up to Tai.

"And where's Kuwagamon?" Joe asked, doing the same.

"Oh man. Maybe that's him." T.K. laid on his stomach, Tokomon resting on his head. Jeri sat beside Agumon, looking curiously at the small Digimon. She hadn't seen or heard of this one before.

"Hah. I am no enemy. Nope, if anything, you are your own enemies." It advised them smartly.

"OH! I know you!" Biyomon jumped. "You're the famous Piximon right?" She asked. Leomon nodded.

"My master." Leomon knelt on one knee. Mimi picked the cutie up. Calumon rose in the air and came face to face with the Digimon that was his size.

"You are?" Mimi asked, snuggling him. Jeri looked at the still kneeling lion. '_This is who taught Leomon?_' she asked herself.

"Hi Leomon. You don't have to kneel, although it does feel good to see you again." Piximon waved his staff in the air from Mimi's arms. Leomon stood up. "Now, why are you hanging around these weaklings? Shouldn't you be continuing your training on your own?" He demanded. Leomon looked straight at him. Jeri stood beside her partner proudly, not wanting to damage his image. "You eight are suppose to be the digidestined. Hah! You better be more careful, or you'll end up digidiners." He pointed his staff at the accusingly. "Yep, yep. With out my spears and my magic, Kuwagamon would be eating you with a side of digifries." He boasted. Jeri didn't like his attitude.

"So what did you do? Destroy him instead?" She assumed vehemently. Piximon waved her off.

"And you Digimon there, you are suppose to protect the children, but half the time they're protecting you. I want to see some guts, I want to see some courage." Piximon stipulated. Jeri frowned at him. "And I want someone to get this pest out of my face." Piximon commanded, swatting at Calumon. Jeri stepped forward and picked Calumon into her arms. She glared at the pink puffball.

When she stepped back, Matt whispered to her, "This guy reminds me of a gym teacher I once had." Jeri giggled and nodded, thinking more along the lines of a drill sergeant.

Palmon hung her head. "He's right. We just don't have any guts." Gomamon groaned.

"Don't we get points for enthusiasm?" He asked. Calumon's ears shrunk at the sudden depression that had befallen the Digimon.

"But the news isn't all bad." he told them, looking up at Mimi's face. "Yep, yep. From now on, you're all going to train with me." Jeri didn't find this good news at all. The others had their mouths open.

"But why?" Sora asked bluntly.

"Let's not go overboard Piximon." Tentomon and Leomon said at the same time. Piximon ignored them.

"Especially you two guys." he indicated to Tai and Agumon.

"What?" they gaped.

"You heard me. You two need lots of help. And I have a special extreme training program just for you." Piximon lifted himself from Mimi's arms and flew in front of them. Jeri leaned back on Leomon for support. This was just _too_ crazy. She blocked out the rest of the conversation. It sounded like a bunch of baloney to her. Calumon struggled and she let him go, watching him fly over to Tokomon and start making faces with him. Jeri smiled. Her hands behind her back played with the new digivice slowly, not wanting to drop it. The others suddenly surrounded her and got into a football huddle. Jeri listened in.

"Do we trust a ping pong ball with wings?" Joe asked consperiously.

"Piximon is a great teacher, even if he exaggerates and does crazy things." Leomon swore. The others nodded and looked at the puff ball. He was waiting impatiently. Jeri stood and walked with Leomon. The lion looked like he couldn't take much more. Jeri wondered what kind of training this Digimon did.

* * *

They had been walking for an hour. Jeri snuck another look at Leomon, who had been invited to be at the front with Piximon. Piximon seemed to be doing all the talking while Leomon nodded. '_Is Leomon _scared_ of this guy?_' Jeri asked herself. It seemed so, but Jeri couldn't believe it. Leomon was the bravest Digimon she knew. For him to be scared of a small ultimate (Jeri had checked her cards and had found him and learned his attacks and attribute) seemed unlikely.

"Are we there yet?" Mimi asked for the umpteenth time. Jeri sighed. She knew that Piximon could transport them there in a second. She figured he was checking their endurance. Jeri made sure not to complain, or even speak. He already seemed upset at Leomon, she didn't want to make it worse by making it seem like he had a weak Tamer (she still thinks of herself as a Tamer).

"Just a little further." Piximon boomed.

"That's about the seventh time you said that." So Joe was keeping count, well it was something to do. Jeri repressed a sigh. She glanced at Leomon again. What were they talking about. Piximon kept shooting federate glances back at her and she didn't like it one bit. The next time he did it, she glared at him. But it seemed to make him stare more. The others complained that they thought that Piximon was lost. Jeri stayed silent. T.K. looked up at her.

"Why so quiet Jeri?" he asked slowly, panting to catch up. Jeri looked at him and smiled.

"No reason." She glared at the puff ball as he frowned at her. What was his problem. All she did was answer a question. He stopped and exclaimed that they had arrived.

"It would have been sooner, but _that_ one," he pointed an accusing finger at Jeri, "refused to talk." He smirked at her. Jeri hated him with a vengeance now. She blew.

"You could of transported us at anytime. It's one of your attacks. Don't blame me." Jeri strode up to him and glared, deciding on whether or not to kick him. "You were just checking our endurance. Weren't you?" She accused, sweeping a hand to the others. He smirked again, and jumped into the air.

"_Pixi Portal_." the attack that Jeri had mentioned. A portal appeared, showing a jungle. It was a step through circle. "This is my front door. Come now, quickly. Before it closes. Yep, yep." He stepped through, closely followed by Leomon. Izzy and Tai nodded to each other, leading the group through.

"Cool. A jungle inside a desert." Tai commented.

"I bet you got lots of friends who want to play with 'ya'." T.K. grinned. Jeri snorted.

"You should've seen it when I first got it." he jumped onto Leomon's shoulder. Jeri turned her nose up at him.

"Huh? Heads up, behind us guys!" Sora yelled. Jeri spun on the spot. Etemon's trailer was running through the desert.

"Oh no. It's Etemon and his trailer." Mimi mirrored Jeri's horror.

"Oh boy, this is bad." Jeri could tell Joe was about to have a panic attack.

"They're right outside the front door." Piximon flew beside Joe's head.

"Huh?" he asked, ducking to avoid the haywire staff.

"Oh, don't worry about it. He isn't able to see through the barrier." he told them, pointing. And it was true. Etemon had passed right by them, so close to the 'front door'. Jeri frowned.

* * *

"Alright everybody, home we are." Piximon pointed to the steps that seemed to reach the heavens. "My house is just up these steps." The others groaned. Calumon just sat on Jeri's head. Jeri kept up her stone attitude. Leomon had been in the front this whole time!

"We have to walk…up there!" Joe complained.

"But I didn't bring my stair climbing sneakers." Mimi whined. Jeri looked at the stairs again.

"Yeah, and I just remembered, I'm afraid of heights." Tai said unwanting to go up the stairs. Jeri kept up her façade, refusing to complain also.

"Looking from a logical standpoint, it doesn't look very safe." Izzy faltered at the end.

"Is this part of our training?" Sora asked bewildered. Piximon flew in their faces.

"Exactly." The others sank to the floor, groaning even more. Jeri stayed stone silent and stone still.

"Hey, no sweat. I'll just fly up there and before you know it, I'll be chilling by the pool while you guys just…" Tentomon was cut off by Piximon telling them there would be no flying. Piximon removed Calumon from her head and set him on the ground.

"And no riding on anyone either."

* * *

"I guess Piximon never heard of elevators." Joe told them. Jeri was ahead of all the rest, Tai was a few feet behind her, and the rest a few feet after that. Leomon had been able to take an underground elevator up that the others didn't know about. So he was resting at the top. Jeri hated Piximon even more now. She didn't hate Leomon, this was the puff ball's fault. Even Calumon and Tokomon were being forced to walk. Piximon came down and gave the rest a pep talk while Jeri kept moving. Whatever it was, they all started to run and knocked Jeri off her course and down the steps, bruising her.

"You better hurry, or you'll be last and then no food for you." and he flew to the top to await the others. Calumon looked at her funny then looked around and flew into the air and up the rest of the stairs.

'_Even Calumon abandons me_." Jeri felt like crying. She looked at the others, already at the top now, and her halfway up it. Jeri decided it was ok. Piximon would be busy showing the rest around his house, and anyways, he wouldn't be checking on _her_. She let the tears spill down her face. She sat down on the stone step and just cried. It wasn't very long before those stopped and Jeri wiped them away furiously. Ok, she just had to get up the rest of these stairs. Not too hard. But when she went to move, she found her leg wouldn't move. "Oh, great, my leg has a freeze up." Jeri grumbled. She placed both hands on the leg and pulled. It worked. It became unfrozen and Jeri was able to walk.

After another half hour, Jeri finally reached the top. Her leg had been causing some problems for her and she was now limping. As she limped her way into the courtyard, she saw a humongous statue of the fiend in question. "Full of himself much?" Jeri snorted. Looking around, she found Leomon waiting for her. She smiled and made her way over to him.

"Are you alright?" Leomon asked, eyeing her leg worriedly. Jeri nodded and looked for the others. At the top deck, she saw them cleaning. She looked at Leomon questionably. "They have to earn the food."

"Ah!" Jeri nodded and smiled. So it _wasn't_ all what they thought it would be.

"That's right! Now, get up there or you won't have any food because you won't have earned it!" Piximon shouted in her ear, appearing just then from an unknown place. Jeri stiffened and walked with out her limp, making it hurt all the while. Jeri bit her lip to keep from crying out.

* * *

"Hi guys." Jeri rubbed her leg as she walked onto the balcony.

"Jeri! Grab a rag and start scrubbing the floor!" Joe told her hurriedly. Jeri saw an extra bucket and rag by the door, grabbed it and went to the next deck. They pretty much had the other one covered. Jeri made quick of her work and was halfway done when the others came down to help.

"How did you work so fast?" Mimi gasped at the half clean floor. Jeri wiped her forehead.

"My dad runs a restraunt and I usually get stuck with cleaning the floors. That and waiting tables." Jeri quickly got back to work, seeing Piximon flying up.

"You did great on the top, but start on the bottom next. This one's almost done." He told the six, for Tai was missing. Jeri just kept working, not bothering to ask about Tai. Calumon flew over to her and started to help. Jeri smiled at him.

"Thanks." she whispered quietly. She heard the others leave to start the bottom.

"Now, I was hoping to catch you alone, but it doesn't matter." Jeri ignored him. That piece of floor seemed exceptionally dirty, might want to get that after this piece. Jeri made a mental note. "Are you listening to me!?" Piximon was getting frustrated. Jeri smirked, '_All the better for me_.' Calumon poked her.

"Hey Jeri, he's talking to you." Jeri sighed, sat up, and turned around.

"What?" She asked, venom dripping from the word. She made a point of glaring at him. Piximon smiled.

"I like your attitude to cleaning. Doing one all by yourself, that's a big handful." Piximon flew over and stood on the dirty floor in front of her. "But I also wanted to ask why you're so quiet. It's unnatural. Especially for a girl, I've seen that much in the other two."

"Maybe I don't need to talk." Jeri sniffed.

"And what's up with your stony attitude? Leomon told me that's not how you usually act. He thinks very highly of you, and I can't figure out why. I can't even figure out why he's even walking with you weaklings." Jeri sniffed for real and turned back to her work. "And you are just such a whiney baby. I hear you whining, saying that you don't have the right sneakers, and can we stop." Jeri stopped and tightened her fist. He knew that was Mimi who had said those things. "And when I talk to you, you just ignore me. I really…" BAM! Jeri smacked him in the face, dropping her fist. Jeri glared at him, loving the shock on his face. He didn't expect her to hit him, and neither did Calumon. He gasped and took Jeri's fist into his two small hands, examining it.

"Why'd you do that?" Calumon asked slowly. Jeri shook her head and got back to work. Piximon flew up to her and stopped her again.

"I'm proud of you kiddo. That's the part that most Digimon fail, they don't stand up to me. Even Leomon didn't understand what he was doing wrong. But I'm still curious, why is he so close to you?"

"Leomon is Jeri's partner." Calumon piped. Jeri ignored the Pixy. '_So it was a test, to see if I could stand up to him. Well, I guess I'll do it more often._" Jeri giggled. Then laughed, then bellowed.

"Well, I don't know what you were laughing at, but that's something. To be partnered with a Leomon is rare for any human that even stumbles into our world. That is something special." Piximon patted her on the back. "Now, I'm going to help you clean the rest of this floor." Jeri stared at him in shock. A bucket and rag appeared out of no where and Piximon got to work. In no time, they were done.

* * *

Ah, sleep. They had, had their dinner, and was now laying on a real bed, drifting off to sleep. Leomon was in here with her, actually sleeping for once. It wasn't possible that any danger could befall them during the night. Everyone had been shocked to come up and finding Jeri and Piximon fighting it out. Jeri had learned some moves from Henry's Sensei, who she had started going to every Monday, Thursday, and Saturday. '_Hmm, maybe Piximon will teach me some of his moves tomorrow._' and with that in mind, she fell asleep.

* * *

The clanging. It was the morning bell. Leomon rubbed Jeri's shoulder gently. Jeri smiled in her sleep and slowly got up, sleepwalking.

"Rise and shine everybody." Piximon, seeing Jeri's state of sleeping and walking at the same time, smirked. He brought the bell with him and clanged it in her ear. "Don't fall asleep on your feet." Jeri grumbled.

"Pikamon, do you know where Izzy went? He's not in his bed." Tentomon asked anxiously. Everyone woke up at this.

"And I can't find Matt." Gabumon mirrored Tentomon. T.K. stood on the railing.

"Hey, did you send my brother somewhere?" he asked the pixy.

"Your brother and his pal went to look for Crests about midnight." The everyone gasped.

"Oh I don't believe it. Why would Izzy leave me behind?" Tentomon whined.

"Isn't it strange. First Agumon and Tai leaving. Now it's Matt and Izzy gone. Ever since we met Piximon, people started disappearing." Sora whispered in Joe and Jeri's ears.

"Maybe Joe will turn up missing." Mimi teased. Joe gulped.

"Come on you guys. S'not funny. Stop fooling around." Jeri smirked and added her bit.

"Then we'll have to defeat Piximon on our own." Piximon looked angered. Joe panicked.

"Attention! Training will now begin!"

* * *

First, they meditated. A peaceful silence surrounded the room. Until Gabumon jumped in the air, yelling. They all ignored him.

"No Gabumon. Making funny faces will not defeat your enemies. You must always…Huh? My barrier has been broken!" Piximon jumped into action. Everyone reacted quickly. Jeri and Leomon ran out the door with Piximon, Tentomon and Gabumon behind them, fretting about their partners. The rest followed up.

"How could the barrier be broken?" Jeri puffed. They reached the cliff and Leomon grabbed her waist and jumped down, Piximon racing them with his wings. Calumon struggled to catch up, grabbing hold of Jeri's hair as they hit the ground. Jeri quickly got down and raced off. She faintly heard the others running down the stairs.

"Well, if someone was to try to get in or an attack was shot as someone was going inside, it would become very weak and vulnerable." Jeri nodded.

"All the more reason to get there quickly." Leomon stated. They all nodded as the rest finally caught up.

* * *

There they were. In the jungle, supposedly running from danger. Jeri sprinted. T.K. cheered at seeing his brother again. As they reached them, black cords shot up from the grass. Jeri recognized them as Etemon's dark network. They all stepped back as Etemon appeared.

"This is what I 'Bye bye Digimon. Bye bye." Etemon struck the guitar. They Digimon started to fell weak.

"Cover your ears Leomon." Jeri shouted at him. When he did nothing, Jeri jumped onto his shoulders and covered them for him.

"Ah! It zapped them. So now they can't digivolve!" Izzy gasped. Tyrannamon attacked. Piximon raised his staff and shielded them. Jeri could tell he couldn't hold on much longer. Tyrannamon shot in little puffs. It was breaking the shield more and more. It wouldn't hold out much longer!

"Everyone stand back!" Piximon yelled. Jeri grabbed T.K.'s hand and pulled. He was now behind her and she backed him up. A red stream. In the distance, she heard a shout, along with Calumon yelling with him,

_Agumon digivolve to…Greymon_!

Jeri whipped her head towards the dinosaur that had appeared. Greymon easily knocked the red Digimon down.

"Yay. Yay. Yay." Tokomon calmly cheered (can anyone actually do that?).

"_Nova Blast_!" Greymon destroyed the wires that surrounded them. Tai walked up to them calmly.

"You made it!" Sora exclaimed. Tai got a goofy smile on his face.

"Yeah." He answered Sora.

"Greymon's pulling the cables out." Sora alerted the group. They watched the fight with interest.

"Go Greymon! Get him! Go, go!" Gomamon instructed. With a final pull, the cables released the Digimon. They crashed to the ground.

"He did it! Greymon did it!" Tai cheered.

"The black cables are all shattering into pieces." Sora yelled. They all celebrated, doing a little jig in place.

It was done.

* * *

"Thanks Piximon, we learned a lot from you." Matt said earnestly.

"Far from over your training is. Remember. Life itself is a training session. Learn all you can." Jeri nodded.

"And you," he pointed his staff and the lion and girl, "Come visit me sometime and we can spar. I liked your style." Piximon said cheekily. Jeri nodded, pulling a fist and punching at the pixy. He dodged and bonked her on the head with his staff.

* * *

As they left the now fixed barrier, Jeri saw a human/Digimon creature. As she turned her head to look, it disappeared. But the words were not forgotten, "You can't get away." Jeri shuddered.

* * *

**Yay! I finished! Happy happy, joy joy. Happy happy, joy! Now, if you want to know why Jeri was being such a jerk at first, it was because she was jealous. Just getting that by. It may of seemed a little out of character, but it had to be done. I wanted something to do, and making Jeri jealous of a small ultimate did the trick. It was fun. So, next chapter will be a merge of the next two episodes, so it will be **_**long**_**. Just stick with it. **


	14. Chapter 13

**New chapter. Up, like in a few (ok a lot) of hours. It will take a _long_ time, I can promise that (at least long on my part, it might not take long at all) but that won't stop me, this is the only chapter standing in my way of having pure fiction for a while. I will _not_ give up! *starts typing furiously***

* * *

They were sitting in a circle on top of a sand dune.

"What is it Izzy? Some type of power generator?" Tai asked conspicuity

"Even better. Etemon's wired the entire desert, creating a extensive computer network. My guess, this is one of his remote data access terminals." Izzy geeked out at the computer.

"Great. Let's crash it." Tai pounded his fist.

"It could be a booby-trap." Sora warned, trying to calm the goggle boy down.

"If it is Etemon's I say we cross the wires and mess it up for good." Matt told them, turning his head away from the electronic box that Izzy was messing with. Jeri watched Izzy closely. Tentomon asked what he was going to do the wire he had in his hand. Izzy plugged it to his computer. Jeri wondered if she could contact everyone back home with that silently.

"It's entirely possible that all computers have compatible systems. And if they do, I can tap into Etemon's network." Izzy's face lit up. T.K. sidled up to them.

"Hey, you have mail." he told the older boy. Izzymuttered under his breath. Jeri took a quick look up at Leomon. Leomon was watching with interest. He hadn't seen much of human technology when he was living with Jeri, so he was pretty interested in what Izzy had to say. '_Ever much the fighter but not much the brains._' Jeri giggled silently. The computer started to talk.

"_Help me. SOS. Mayday. I'm being held prisoner. Help me escape and I'll guide you to the Crest you seek._" The email told them. They all stared dumbly.

"Do you think he's for real?" Sora asked, fingering her Tag that was not filled, T.K did the same. "I mean, who could it be?" Jeri bit her lip.

"Sounds like a trap to me." She told the group. The nodded slightly, not to inclined to believe it yet. Jeri sighed. Ignored again.

* * *

"Oh, I don't like this, I don't like this at all." Joe slightly panicked. Jeri agreed. It seemed more and more like a trap.

"Come on Joe, somebody asked for our help. We got to at least check it out." Tai told him, resting his hands' behind his head.

"According to my laptop, we should be getting close." Izzy typed a few things in. T.K. and Sora had their Tags out, looking around for any signs of their Crests. Jeri fingered her own, happy to know that she was defiantly a part of the team. Jeri looked up as T.K. exclaimed. His Tag was glowing. Tokomon gasped in pleasure, turning and running in a direction to the left.

"T.K., come over here." Tokomon turned back to the group. "Look what I found." They looked behind him, and found a Crest wall.

"The Crest of Hope." Jeri commented silently. They ran forward, T.K. in the lead, holding the Tag in front of him. Jeri jogged beside Leomon, looking up at him slightly. He took long strides that seemed to match three of her jogs.

"Watch it!" Tai yelled, the Crest Wall glowed and shrunk. It happily slid into the Tag the was waiting in T.K.'s outstretched hand.

"Ah." T.K. wondered. "Awesome, my own Crest." He beamed down at the filled Tag. Jeri smiled at him. Now all they needed was one more.

"Congratulations." Tokomon congratulated (obviously).

"Now T.K., don't think this means you can stay up any later." Matt joked with his little brother. Jeri smiled. She missed her younger brother, who was younger than T.K. by four years.

"Sora's Crest is the only one left to find." Izzy stated. "Maybe if we rescue this guy, he can lead us to it."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tai pumped a fist in the air, reminding Jeri very much of Kazu. "To the rescue. Dadadatata!" Jeri frowned. '_We should talk about this first…_' Jeri told herself, but before she could say anything, Mimi exclaimed.

"Oh! What's that?" Mimi asked, pointing. Were the Crest had been, there was now an empty space. Jeri clutched Leomon's pants, unsure of whether or not they should go in. It was decided for her, Calumon and Tokomon took the lead and ran into the hallway that was now made. Jeri nodded to Leomon and they both moved forward, neither noticing the doppelganger of that was smiling evilly at them from its hiding place.

"See these hieroglyphs. Look familiar?" Izzy asked them, aiming the question at Mimi. "This is defiantly the same writing we've come across before." Jeri walked around the hallway, studying the writing on the walls. As Jeri walked farther away, she heard Izzy telling them that there was one that he didn't recognize. She just walked farther, stopping when the lights came on. She looked back, to see Izzy pulling his hand back from the wall. He had run his hand over one of the hieroglyphs and it had worked like a switch.

"Prodigis. This is amazing. You know what I'm thinking." Izzy pondered.

"I got a feeling you're going to tell us." Mimi trilled.

"Well you see, it's quite possible that these hieroglyphs are not a form of writing at all. But rather code. Computer code. If you change a piece of the code, then, you change the program." A computer screen appeared above their heads. Jeri sighed, and walked back to them. The others gasped at the sudden appearance.

"Like that for example." Izzy told them.

"Wait." Joe ran a hand through his hair. "Back up. Are you telling us that this whole place is just some giant computer game? And none of it is really real?" Joe asked him.

"It's not a _computer game_." Jeri scoffed. "But it is connected to the computer. Digimon are computer programs, but they are real." Jeri told them. The others turned their attention to her. "They advanced on their own, and became an alternate life force. I think you can explain it Izzy." Jeri turned to the red haired ten year old. Izzy nodded.

"I'm thinking everyone we see and everything we do in this place affects the real world." Izzy warned them. Jeri nodded, knowing just how that could happen. "Digimon could be pieces of data programmed to take physical form." Jeri sighed. Hadn't she just said that.

"Wait a second. If you're right and this whole things one big computer, then how did we get here?" Matt asked the two. Jeri answered.

"You came here because you became data. It's easy then. And you are able to get home, it just takes a while." Jeri assured him.

"If I'm just data…why do I still feel like I'm flesh and blood?" Tai asked.

"Because this _is_ your real self. It's hard to explain, but you are part data right now. You are here physically and mentally. In other words, you aren't in the real world at all right now." Jeri hung her head. They had finally figured it out.

"Really, you mean to say that we aren't just complete data after all, and that our bodies are missing from the real world? How do you know this isn't true?" Izzy asked the girl quizzically.

"Because our parents can vouch for it. And the government." Jeri told him softly. "We've been missing for months now, people must be worried." Jeri told them softly, trying not to cry. They had no idea where they were. Well, Hypnos might, but how would they get the Tamers here? The portal was probably still closed. The others got the message. They were missing. Their faces were probably plastered all over the news. T.K. whimpered a bit. Jeri felt horrible for telling them, but knew that it had to be done.

Izzy turned his attention back to the computer. "Hey, I have an idea. If I can just correct this program…" Izzy started typing.

"Uh oh. He's in computer dark mode. This could take a while." Mimi warned, sighing. Jeri moved over so she could see what he was doing. Jeri had no clue. After a while, she looked away to preserve her eyes. Walking to the back, she let the others sulk a bit. She decided to get some air, and walked out the way they came in. Leomon followed. Jeri smiled at him and walked around, sitting on a log near the woods. Leomon sat next to her.

"Did I do the right thing, telling them this?" Jeri asked him, worried.

"If you think you did, then I believe in you." Leomon told her, ruffling her hair. Jeri nodded, smiling.

"Tai might of done something stupid if I didn't." Leomon nodded. They heard a rustling in the bushes. Leomon stood up, protectively standing in front of Jeri. Jeri stood, walking backward cautiously. When she was in the entrance, she called to Leomon. "Come on Leomon, let's get back to the others." Leomon nodded, swiftly jumping over to her, and walking inside.

"Come on brainiac, what are you waiting for?" She heard Tai tell Izzy. Jeri giggled. He sounded like Rika telling Henry to do something. Izzy told him to be patient. Izzy clicked on something, and the wall to the back disappeared.

"Whoa!" Jeri gasped.

"All right! Last one through is a rotten egg." Tai shouted, running at the door.

"Our electronic pen pal is right out there." Izzy told them.

"Or it could be a trap." Jeri warned. Sora nodded. As they walked, they came out of the mouth of a sphinx. Tai and Matt looked both way for danger. Jeri looked forward. Nothing out there.

"Whoa, check this out." Tai exclaimed. Jeri looked, holding onto Tai's shoulder so as not to fall. Off in the distance was Etemon's trailer. Jeri jumped. "Heads up, Etemon at nine o' clock!" Tai yelped. Jeri put a hand over his mouth.

"Shh!" She warned. She pulled him back into the sphinx.

* * *

Night time. Jeri was suppose to be sleeping, but she couldn't. It was almost her turn to take watch. She got up, placing Calumon in T.K.'s arms beside Tokomon. She walked outside with Leomon.

"Ok Tai, you're relieved." She told him, watching him in the firelight. "It's our turn to stand watch." Jeri smiled at him. Tai nodded.

"Finally." Agumon yawned, heading back into the sphinx. Tai walked up to the girl.

"You sure you're going to be ok Jeri? No D-Reaper Agent come to get you yet?" He asked, scanning the darkness with his telescope. Jeri shook her head.

"Nope. I'll be fine. I've got Leomon." Jeri beamed warmly at her partner. Tai looked unsure, hesitating. Jeri grinned. She pushed the boy into the sphinx, not letting him talk. She pushed him onto the floor next to Agumon and wagged her finger. "Now, you go to sleep young man." Tai grinned back, playing a long.

"Yes _mom_." he smiled cheekily at her. Jeri plopped down on the floor, making sure he obeyed. "How can a ten year old sound so bossy?" He asked her laying down with his hands behind his head.

"I've always seemed older than I am. I had to take care of my dad after all." Jeri giggled, watching the glow from outside. She stood. "I should go back outside. Don't want to make Leomon think I forgot him." Tai nodded.

"Goodnight Jeri." Jeri nodded, saying the same.

* * *

They got ready to leave. Sora was talking with Izzy, and Tai was urging them to hurry up. The stood in the doorway, watching for Etemon. "I got into the program and found the most direct route to the center of the pyramid." Izzy told them pulling up the said program.

"Ok now, let's get this straight. We're only going in there to find this guy and get Sora her Crest." Joe ordered. "Right?" Joe added.

"Right, right." Tai assured him. Jeri nodded also.

"That means no fights, or adventures, or dangerous stuff." Joe demanded. Jeri sighed.

"Take a chill pill. No one wants to draw attention to ourselves." Jeri told him, noting the glare that Tai seemed to give the older boy.

"You went for more than my puppy." Tai glared, making a joke and a reference. "Matt, Mimi, T.K., Jeri. Stay here and stand guard. Leomon, come with us. We need a champion on our side. Let's go." Tai demanded. Jeri frowned, but pushed Leomon forward all the same. He was right, they needed a champion with them, but why not let her go too? The others nodded, making small talk as they got ready to go.

"Be careful Leomon, I can't stand to lose you again, ok?" Jeri brushed sand off his pants, glaring up at him. Leomon patted her head and nodded. She wound her fingers in his pants, a little scared at what was about to happen. Tai jumped first, then Izzy and Joe with their partners. Sora and Biyomon were next, letting themselves be caught by the boys. Finally, it was Leomon's turn. Jeri loosened her fingers so he could jump without dragging her. As he slid out of her grasp, she clutched the empty air. He was gone, running with the others to the building that Etemon had gone into the other day.

"See ya guys. Come back soon!" T.K., Tokomon, and Calumon waved after them. Jeri made a small gesture, but it was lost on their backs. They disappeared. Jeri sighed sadly.

"You ok Jeri?" Matt asked slowly, resting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded, lying. She went inside to lay down.

* * *

She'd been laying here for fifteen minutes. She wished she still had her D-Ark. She could see what was happening then. She sighed. Looking the opposite direction that the other children were standing, she watched the opening from the front. Something moved. Curious, she got up and made her way to the entrance.

"Is anyone out here?" She called, scanning the tree line. Nothing. Shrugging, she sat on the sand. (is it normal for there to be trees in the sand?) Jeri felt a tear on her cheek. Lifting it with her index finger, her mind slipped to a song she had heard on an American to Japanese radio.

"_I always needed time on my own. I never thought I'd need you there when I cry._" Jeri let the song play on her tongue as the music played in her head. Her mouth formed the words. "_And the days feel like years when I'm alone. And the bed where you lie is made up on your side._" Jeri thought of the night when Leomon spent the night before they went to rescue Calumon. She had convinced him to sleep in her bed and she had made a pallet on the floor for herself. Lying there on the floor next to her bed, she had talked to him into the night. And here in the Digital World, he always slept by her side. Now she felt so alone.

"_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take. Don't you see how much I need you right now?_" Jeri knew how many steps that Leomon had taken to reach the building. 256 steps. 256 of his long strides. It would take her two times that many to get there. Leomon was 512 and a few more steps away from her. She sighed. "_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone, the face I came to know are missing too._" Jeri felt her heart tug. Thinking it was the song, she paid no notice to the _other_ Jeri that appeared on the tree line. This Jeri looked like her save the chalk white skin and olive eyes.

"_When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day, and make it ok. I miss you._" Jeri missed the words that Leomon always spoke, reassuring her that she could speak her mind. Jeri closed her eyes, still paying no mind to the doppelganger. It watched her with curious eyes. "_I've never felt this way before. Everything I do, reminds me of you. And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor. They smell just like you, I love the things that you do._" Jeri remembered the smell of Leomon's pants as she held her face to his leg. They felt soft and smelled of brisk fur (does that have a smell?). Like a warm summers day. Her fingers still tingled from when he jump from her grasp. Jeri's heart pulled again. The doppelganger Jeri moved in a circle. Feeling exposed, it hid behind a tree.

"_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take. Don't you see how much I need you right now?_" Jeri knew that _something_ was in the woods. It scared her, but knew that if it hadn't attacked her yet, it probably wasn't going to. "_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too. And when you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok. I miss you._" Jeri missed him so much. She knew that he was coming back and it was pointless to feel this way. He wasn't leaving forever. He was on a mission.

"_We were made for each other, out here forever._" Partners. The word meant so much. Partners. They were made for each other. It was so simple. He dad hadn't understood that. He had freaked out when she had Leomon tell him where she was going the morning after. Ordered him away. But Leomon had stayed, explaining the best he could. Jeri had helped, but not that much. She was scared of her dad. Scared of his voice when he raised it. It frightened her a lot. It was parenting, but it still scared her. "_I know we were, yeah_." Jeri knew it. That was all that mattered. Leomon would always come back to her.

"_And all I ever wanted was for you to know. Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul. I can hardly breathe. I need to feel you here with me, yeah._" Jeri's breath came in little gasps. What was wrong with her? Why was it hard to breathe. She was fine a minute ago. She could still sing. Where was Leomon, he'd know what to do. She still didn't see the doppelganger that looked like Jeri, who was now behind her, trying to force itself inside her. "_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too._" Why couldn't she see Leomon's face? She could see it a second ago. What was wrong? The song never stopped, even when she closed her mouth. It was in her voice. "_And when you're gone, all the words I need to hear will always get me through…the day. And make it ok._" Jeri could hardly breathe. She wasn't singing, who was? She felt the hands on her shoulder. They were going through her skin.

"I miss you." Jeri forced the words out, trying to turn around. The words weren't for the song, though they were the last line it. "Who are you?" She asked, although she already knew. Her brain had pieced it together. The D-Reaper Agent. Finally succeeding in turning her head, she gasped to find someone that looked like her. "NO!" Jeri screamed. It was the Agent that had replaced her one the ride home. Its face was screwed up in concentration. It was up to its elbows, slowly getting into Jeri's body. Taking over.

"Help!" Jeri screamed in fright. She heard the feet running. Matt and Mimi were in the entrance in a second, T.K. staying behind to keep the passage open.

"Jeri!" Matt screamed, pulling the other one out of her skin. Jeri gasped in pain. She was free from the Agent. She jumped up and back away from the fiend. From Matt's grasp, it was still. It lifted its hand and from its fingers, red gel like vines shot from it. Jeri ran. Parts of the D-Reaper followed. She pushed the others out of the way. The Digimon attacked, not putting a mark on it at all.

"What is this thing?" Palmon asked, jumping back from the burn ivy that was her attack.

"The D-Reaper." Jeri gasped, wrenching Matt away from the fake. "Don't touch it, it'll destroy you." The Digimon nodded, jumping in front of their partners.

"I'll be back." The voice sounded like a depressed Jeri. It grew taller and sprouted wings. It flew away. Jeri pulled them back into the tunnel, back outside the sphinxes mouth. She collapsed in a heap on the stone ground. Breathing heavily, she shook horribly.

"Jeri?" T.K. asked worriedly, glancing between her and his brother.

"The Agent came back." Matt spat angrily. It had almost took over Jeri's body, how would they tell the difference between them? They would have had a spy among them, possibly hurting his brother. T.K and Tokomon gasped. Calumon shrieked a little. He attacked himself to Jeri, vowing not to leave her until Leomon came back. She glanced up at Matt's angry face.

"I'm sorry." she apologized quietly. Matt softened.

"Why? What do you have to be sorry for?" He asked, bending over her and placing a hand on her shoulder, squatting on his feet.

"For putting you in danger." Jeri wrapped her arms around her knees. She could feel Matt shaking his head.

"Apologize for putting yourself in danger. Leomon would of killed me if I didn't do something." Matt sat beside her, hooking his index and pinkie around his knees. "Don't get yourself killed. Isn't that what you tell Tai all the time?" he asked, playing with her. Mimi sat on her butt also, on the other side of her. T.K. sat by Matt and Gabumon. From Jeri's lap, Calumon's red triangle reacted. They jumped up, coming out of the silence that had surrounded them.

"Someone's Digivolving." T.K. stated, squinting to see if he could find the Digimon that was changing form.

"Everyone's Digivolving Jeri. They must be in trouble." Calumon told her, his ears shrinking into his skull. Jeri bit her lip. That meant Leomon was in trouble too. They watched with anxious eyes, knowing that if they went to find them, it would do no good unless then knew exactly where the others were. Out of the ground a steady stream of flames burned the sand. Nodding, they jumped into action. Down from the post, and over the sand. Behind a sand dune, they waited for the others. When they didn't come out, the others digivolved, knowing that something happened.

_Gabumon digivolve to….Garurumon!_

_Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!_

They jumped down the hole that was made by the fire. They found Agumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, and Elecmon being smashed against the wall. The wall crumbled. Running into the hallway, they found Tai, Izzy, and Joe standing before a firewall. Jeri ran to the small rookie.

"Are you ok?" she asked, cradling him in her arms. Calumon leaned over her shoulder.

"Would you like some _Needle Spray_?" She faintly heard Togemon attack, followed by Garurumon. She ignored the fight, just holding the hurt Digimon to her chest, rocking softly. The mischievous Digimon opened his eyes briefly, and closed them again, breathing heavily. Jeri felt tears in her eyes.

"Come on Jeri, let's move." Matt called her name, bringing her from the world she had been visiting. Jeri stood and nodded, running with the others. They reached the firewall and kept on through. Jeri followed the others, keeping her eyes glued to Matt's dirty blond hair. Elecmon stirred in her arms. She heard the other Digimon behind her. She sprinted forward.

* * *

They were back in the tunnel. A safe haven.

"I don't get it, when the creep grabbed Sora and Biyomon, why didn't you go through the firewall?" Matt asked, glaring at Tai. Tai was on the ground, sobbing into his knees.

"I couldn't…I couldn't move." Tai sobbed. Jeri put a reassuring arm around his shoulder.

"It's not your fault. We're all in this together Tai. We'll find a way to get them back." Joe assured them all. Jeri wiped the boys tear away the best she could. He May have been older than her, but right now he had the innocence of a child. She saw everyone else close their eyes, she did too. Sora was gone. So was Biyomon. Leomon had dedigivolved. Not a good day. She hugged Tai close.

"It's all my fault." Tai shook. "Sora! It's all my fault!" Tai sobbed harder. She felt like crying herself. Later that night, she did.

* * *

**Ok, little breather here. Well, that was episode nineteen. Now it's onto episode twenty. The song was ****When You're Gone****, By Avril Laverne. Don't know if that's how you spell her name. But I was looking at my play list and saw that song and just **_**had**_ **to put it in here. Now, the story continues.**

* * *

Izzy was inside the tunnel, working on a map on his computer. Jeri and the others were outside, surrounding the fire, talking about yesterday's misfortune. They had spent the day on Izzy's laptop trying to figure a plan, no luck.

"We don't have a clue where to start looking for her." Joe told them, sulking. "Besides, we could all end up dead." Jeri nodded sadly. "Or worse."

"What if Datamon does something to harm Sora while we sit here on our butts?" Tai sat at the head of the fire, leadership in his eyes. After his break down yesterday, he had taken charge, doing everything he could to find out where Sora was. Jeri sat next to him, Joe beside her. Mimi sat across from Tai, Matt and T.K. next to her. They were eating. Jeri had tried to give her meal to Elecmon, to help raise his strength. But he had refused.

He had been furious when he had heard of Jeri's encounter with the D-Reaper Agent. They all had been shook up. But Jeri had wanted Sora and Elecmon with her. Elecmon was, but Sora was missing. The older girl always comforted her when she needed it. Something Jeri and Sora did to the others.

"Look Tai, he's already beaten our brains out once. What makes you think he won't do it again?" Matt asked, swallowing his biscuit. "We need to come up with a plan before we go anywhere." Matt told him. Jeri sighed.

"But Sora needs our help." It wasn't Tai who spoke, but Jeri. "I know we need to plan this out so no one else get's kidnapped, but we don't know what Datamon will do to her."

"This is more depressing than a soap opera." Mimi struggled to swallow her biscuit. Jeri felt a heavy weight in the back of her throat.

"We better get some sleep. I'll sleep next to you guys just in case anybody gets scared." T.K. told the Digimon, pretending that he wasn't the one scared. They went back into the tunnel. "Goodnight everybody." T.K. yawned sleepily.

* * *

It was later that night. The older kids were still up, the Digimon and T.K. fast asleep.

"It's tough not knowing what to do." Matt commented. Jeri nodded.

"The minute I saw what was happening, I should of gone after her." Tai choked a little. Jeri stared into the fire.

"It's no use blaming yourself Tai." Joe told the younger boy. "We're really all to blame."

"Yeah. And we will find a way to get her back." Matt assured him, and himself. Jeri jumped.

"Hey! I got something. I know where Sora is!" Izzy yelled from the tunnel. They ran to his computer, begging for information. T.K. woke abruptly.

"What's going on Matt?" T.K. rubbed his eyes.

"I think Datamon only _pretended_ to take her away. When in reality, they've been right here the whole time." Izzy continued.

"Are you telling me that they're right here in the pyramid?" Tai shouted.

"Yes." Izzy simplified. "I've discovered that way down below the pyramid, there is a secret room." A new section of the map show up. Jeri gasped in happiness. "And I just _know_ that's where he is holding them. He found the perfect hiding place right under Etemon's nose."

"Not a bad place, as long as he isn't sneezing." Joe joked seriously. Tai stared intently at the red box that was were they hoped Sora and Biyomon were.

"There's got to be a way in." He talked to himself. Jeri nodded along to his comment. "I don't care what I've got to do, I'm going to find that room! And I'm going to bring Sora back! Guys, I totally understand if you'd rather wait here." Tai addressed the room.

"Enough with the guilt trip, I'm coming with you." Matt told the idiotic goggle head.

"Remember the old saying, Tai, there's no I in team." Mimi smiled.

"Can I come too if I'm brave?" T.K. asked.

"I'm not staying out of the fight." Jeri told him stately. Tai softened his hard face.

"All right then." Tai turned around. Jeri could just hear heroic music playing in the back of her mind. "Now!" Tai became a giddy school boy. "Let's. Go. Get. Sora!" They all cheered.

* * *

After they had made a plan, they got a good night's sleep to be ready in the morning. Now, it was time. Tentomon was in the air, scouting it out. Jeri could see from her position in the mouth of the sphinx. Digimon littered the sand.

"Boy, with some many of the Digimon surrounding the pyramid like this, there is just no way we can get in there without somebody seeing us." Izzy pouted.

"Well, that's exactly why we're going to be acting as decoys." Matt told him.

"Right." Tentomon shrugged.

"Now Tai, when the enemy starts chasing after us, you and Agumon have got to get inside the pyramid quickly. Without being see by anyone. Got it?" Joe pointed out locations that they were going to be in, doing his duty as the oldest of the group. Tai nodded. Tai walked up to Izzy, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"You do have directions for me, don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, just one more thing."

"How come I want to throw-up every time you say 'one more thing.'?" Tai asked him. Jeri cracked a smile.

"Ok now," Izzy typed on the computer. "To enter the secret room, you have to take a hidden passage. But, there's another electrified wall to get past. Just like the room Datamon was in." Jeri saw Tai gulp. She hoped he could do it.

"Do you think you can make it Tai?" Agumon worried. Tai hesitated.

"I don't what the wall is." Tai sounded slightly panicked. "I'm going through!" Tai got braver. Jeri had no doubt in her mind. Tai could do this. They all nodded, heading toward the sphinxes mouth to get ready.

"Now try not to do anything stupid, and stay out of unnecessary trouble Tai." Joe warned sternly. "Remember, the important thing is saving Sora."

"Right." Tai nodded. Jeri scanned the situation. Etemon's henchmen were surrounding the entrance. Hopefully, if the plan worked, they would leave their positions and give chase to them. Jeri squared her face. Calumon was in her arms, she didn't want him to get caught so he was to stay with her. Elecmon was fast on his feet, so she didn't worry about him _to_ much.

"And you guys try not to do anything stupid either." Izzy warned the other group.

"Umm, Calumon. You stay here." Jeri told the In-Training. "You might get hurt." Calumon pouted, but obliged.

"If you run into Etemon, just turn around and run the other way." He told Matt and the rest of the group that was going to be the distraction. Izzy and Mimi were staying behind, along with their Digimon and Calumon.

"Whoever doesn't come back alive will be in a lot of trouble." Mimi teased, hold up a thumb. "Got it?" Everyone held up a thumb.

"If this works, everyone has to get their part exactly right." Tai whispered. They all agreed, and spilled out onto the sand. Joe and Gomamon hid behind a sand dune. Matt and Gabumon hid behind a rock. Jeri landed beside Joe, Elecmon following. They got ready. Tai, T.K., and their Digimon were covered by a light brown blanket by Mimi, who immediately ran for cover. Gomamon digivolved quietly, and let an attack go.

"_Harpoon Torpedo!_" he said dully. It exploded in the air. Another one. It hit the pyramid. Another, and another. Endless. Endless bombing. Gazimon ran from the pyramid.

"Alright. Be brave." Joe prayed. Digimon ran forward and attacked. Elecmon digivolved to Leomon and stood ground.

"Be careful." Jeri pleaded with him.

"Maybe tomorrow." Joe ran.

"Joe!" Jeri cried, but stayed where she was. No way was she leaving Leomon alone. Garurumon ran up and attacked.

"Jeri! Move!" Matt grabbed the back of her dress and pulled her on the quadruped Digimon.

"Thanks, Joe left me alone." Jeri gasped. Garurumon attacked again, aiming at a group of Gazimon.

"All right all you clowns, come on." Matt yelled. Jeri wrapped her arms around his waist as Garurumon picked up speed. Matt ignored it.

"Follow us!" Jeri screamed. They did. They ran far into the desert, occasionally running to the left or right, but never back the way they originally came. They saw Leomon and Ikkakumon running off, Joe aboard the white sea creature. Jeri sighed in relief. He wasn't captured. Off in the distance, she saw Togemon and Mimi coming to help. '_No. What about T.K.? And Calumon?_' Jeri told Matt what was happening.

"She's suppose to stay with T.K!" Matt ground his teeth. Explosions. Etemon was here.

"Etemon's over there with Joe!" Jeri shrieked. Ikkakumon ran, trying to get Joe away from the monkey shaped ultimate. A dark network went off in front of the two. Joe fell off and urged Ikkakumon on. Etemon jumped in front of them.

"Let's go Garurumon!" Matt ordered. The wolf jumped forward, letting an attack loose on the monkey. It burned his back.

"_Needle Spray_!" Togemon attacked, coming from the side.

"That's all you got? I got sharper needles in granny's knit sack." Etemon teased horribly.

"I think we need a new plan." Joe whined. Garurumon growled with Leomon. A wolf and a lion. Leomon stayed where he was beside Joe, seeing that Jeri was safe with Matt and Garurumon.

"Come on baby, show me what you got." Etemon demanded. Matt pulled Jeri off Garurumon's back and behind the dune. Garurumon jumped.

"Garurumon!" Matt worried for his partner. Etemon swung him back. He hit right in front of Matt's feet. Ikkakumon ran from behind, hoping for a sneak attack. He buried the ultimate, but was thrown up in the air.

"Get back!" Jeri pulled the blond away just as Ikkakumon landed on Garurumon.

"Oh, _Needle Spray_!" Togemon yelled, Mimi running over to join Jeri and them, Joe running around also. Etemon caught the needles between his toes and fingers and threw them back.

"Oh, Togemon!" Mimi gasped.

"I'd like to show a tune that's number one on the charts, it goes something like this." Etemon whipped his mike out. Etemon sang, hurting everyone's ears.

"Ah!" Jeri screamed. The Digimon dedigivolved. "Elecmon!" Jeri ran beside the 'King' and grabbed Elecmon. Etemon had been to busy singing to notice her in arms length as she passed. "Are you ok?" She asked, cradling him in her arms.

"Etemon! I've discovered the whereabouts of the other children sir!" A sneezly voice rang through the desert from the pyramid. "They are inside the pyramid." It reported. Jeri gasped.

"Why would they be in…unless Datamon's still inside the pyramid." Etemon pondered. "Datamon's smarter than I thought!" Etemon exclaimed, coming out of his previous state. "But not nearly as smart as me!" During his rant, Jeri had motioned to the others to get under the blanket that T.K. had brought over. They did and covered themselves up. Etemon turned around, dumb as to where they were. Jeri suppressed the urge to giggle. Etemon ran off to the pyramid to take care of Izzy and Tai.

"He's got a lot of anger issues." Matt joked with T.K., lifting the cover a bit. Jeri snuggled Calumon and Elecmon close.

"And he sure gets mad easily." T.K. joked back, not knowing he basically said the same thing as Matt. They jumped out from under the cover.

"At least we can still laugh about it." Joe cracked, making Jeri and Mimi laugh.

"But what about Tai?" Matt asked.

"Oh that's right. Something tells me he's not laughing right about now." Mimi bit her lip. Etemon's trailer was at the pyramid.

"I hope they're ok." Jeri stood beside Mimi and grabbed her hand. Mimi squeezed it.

"Just have trust." Mimi told her sincerely. Jeri nodded, letting Calumon climb onto her shoulder and fingered her Crest.

"Trust." Calumon's forehead glowed bright red. Tentomon had digivolved.

* * *

As they had ran to the pyramid, Calumon told them that Agumon had digivolved. They all took it in stride and kept on going. When they were a safe distance from the pyramid, but could still hear what was happening, they waited. From the dune, Calumon flowed a third time.

"Biyomon digivolved!" Calumon cheered.

"That means they got Sora!" T.K. cheered. Mimi slapped hands with Jeri. They ran forward, the two girls eloped Sora in a hug crushing hug. From behind them, a sucking wind dragged them back into the pyramid. The champion Digimon picked up the kids and carried them away.

"What happened back there?" Jeri heard Joe ask from atop Kabuterimon's head with Izzy.

"I suspect the computer blew." Izzy shouted. Jeri hugged the two Digimon to her, keeping hold on Birdramon's feathers. Other enemy Digimon ran with them, not bothering to attack, just wanting to get away. For this, Jeri was grateful. They got far enough away and got off the Digimon, looking back at the pyramid.

"Look at the pyramid!" Calumon exclaimed. The pyramid crashed to the ground. From the rubble, a giant ball of Dark Network rose into the sky, Etemon stuck inside it, laughing.

"Ok, let me see a show of hands, how many actually missed me?" Etemon laughed.

"Ah." they gasped.

"What's with this guy?" Tai asked. Jeri felt sick as she saw the Network pump up and down like a heart.

"I told you I'd come back and take my revenge. Didn't believe me did'ja?" Etemon continued laughing.

"_Meteor Wing_!" Birdramon shouted, fire coming from tips of her wings.

"_Electro shocker_!" A ball of electricity piled up and rolled towards the monkey. It did nothing.

"Hey, that was pretty good. I give it a 9.6." Etemon joked, not making anyone laugh. "Now then, get ready for a fast ball." Etemon swung his Dark Network attack down at them. It hit the two flying champions and missed the others. Where it disintegrated, the sand melted. Another one at the sphinx. It melted. Everyone's words were lost on Jeri. It was over. They couldn't go back. They were stuck here.

"No! I'm not ready to surrender to Etemon just yet!" Tai broke through her wall. Jeri looked at him and gasped. His Tag was glowing orange under his blue star shirt. "Coming Greymon?" he asked, running ahead.

"I'm right behind you." Greymon stepped over the kids and followed Tai.

"What do we have here sports fans? A new batter." Etemon commented.

"His Tag, it was glowing." Jeri mumbled, trying to learn what it meant. "Sora got her Crest, does that mean…? He's going to digivolve!" Jeri put it together. "And not the dark way." Jeri gasped in awe. Tai raised the Tag and Crest, running to the Network in the sky.

"Come down here and fight like a Mon!" Tai yelled.

"A mon?" Jeri didn't get it. She scratched her head.

"Tai! What are you doing?" Mimi yelled. "You don't stand a chance!" Jeri grabbed her hand again.

"Have Trust." She repeated Mimi's words from earlier. Mimi bit her lip and nodded. A Dark Network ball slapped Greymon in the face. Jeri flinched. Greymon fell on his back. Tai's words were lost in the wind, but from her eyesight, Jeri saw both the Tag and Digivice glow brightly. And from her shoulder, Calumon glowed brighter than ever before.

"_Greymon digivolve to…MetalGreymon_!" Calumon and Greymon yelled together. The new Greymon had a metal helmet, and red wings. His arms grew metal amour.

"He did it! He digivolved!" Jeri shrieked.

"Ahhahah. Loki here, a fully evolved Digimon." Etemon laughed, unfazed. "Well, I can handle him too. Just watched me kids. And I'll take care of the pip-squeak when I'm done. He has amazing powers." Etemon pointed an ugly finger at Calumon, who grabbed the back of Jeri's green dress and hid from view.

"MetalGreymon?" Joe asked, standing in front of Jeri and Calumon.

"It was the power from the Crest." Matt joined Joe. The others formed a circle around the pair. Jeri reached for Sora's hand, finding it on her right and grasping it tightly.

"Etemon…is everybody's enemy. Use the power of the Crest!" Tai shouted over the wind. Etemon sent a _Dark Network_ MetalGreymon's way. He blocked it and destroyed it. Jeri let out the breath she had been holding. Etemon tried to defend himself. MetalGreymon rushed onward. Tai shouted at the metal dinosaur.

MetalGreymon shouldered the pumping ball. It fell to the ground and rolled on the sand. It rose into the air again. Jeri could hear none of what was being said. It looked like Etemon was having a tantrum. They all got onto their stomachs, holding onto anything to keep from flying into the air. Jeri didn't listen to their conversation, she kept her eyes locked on Tai. From MetalGreymon's chest, two missiles appeared and shot Etemon's Dark Network ball.

His Dark Network exploded. Jeri heard Etemon's screaming. She knew she should of felt bad, but Etemon had done to many bad things. They gasped in amazement. A black hole appeared out of Etemon's Network. It sucked Tai and MetalGreymon in.

"Tai!" Jeri screamed.

"What happened to them?" T.K. asked, looking around for their friends.

"There gone." Jeri whimpered. "It swallowed them whole."

"Come back!" Sora screamed at the sky, unwilling to believe they were gone. Jeri turned away.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Did you like it? I have about 7,000 words in this chapter! I knew it was going to be long! Well, next chapter, Tai meets Rika and Takato. Hypnos learns that they can't find Jeri's digivice signal. Can you wait? I can't. It's going to be fun. After the next chapter, we'll catch up to Jeri and the others as they try to get along with out Tai. What's this? Jeri's the new leader? Can she keep them together, or will they leave. Will Jeri leave them? All that is in chapters to come. Chapter for each of the leaving digidestined.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ok. I'm ready for chapter 14, so…let's go. We'll start off with Hypnos' new bioemergance. And here we go!**

* * *

Mitsuo Yamaki clicked his lighter. He was sitting in his office, bored. No bioemergance had been held since the Digimon had left. The buzz of the intercom came on a few minutes later.

"Sir, we have a bioemergance." Riley Otori told the leader of Hypnos. The lighter clicked shut.

"I'll be right there. But a tracker on it." Finally. Something to do around here. Yamaki stood and made his way to the control room. He briskly walked up the stairs. "What is it doing?" was his first question.

"Sir, there appears to be human particles detected inside the emergence sir." Tally, gave him the rest of the report. "The bioemergance was small, and disappeared quickly. It was located in Odaiba district. Along the beach I think."

"Find and contact the Tamers immediately." They nodded. Pulling up a map of Tokyo, images of the Tamers showed their location. Henry Wong was at his house, along with his sister Suzie. The twins Ai and Mako were visiting their Grandmother again. Kazu and Kenta were in the park, possibly hanging out in the dinosaur. Rika and Takato were in the same place, near Guilmon's hut. Ryo was in Tamachi, visiting someone. But someone was missing.

"Sir, the Katou girl is not on the map." Riley reported, expanding the map to all of Japan. Not seen.

"Search the world." Yamaki ordered. What did this mean? Was she not in Japan? Or did her signal stop working. Riley and Tally pulled up the world map. Not in Africa. Not in North America. Not in South America. Not anywhere. "Get Takato on the phone now!" Yamaki growled. Riley speed dialed the boy.

"_Hello_?" Takato Matsuki's voice rang over the speaker phone.

"Takato, there's been a bioemergance in Odaiba. Rika is with you I suppose?" Yamaki asked.

"_Uh, yeah. How did you_…"

"_What's going on Yamaki_?" Nonaka asked from the phone.

"A bioemergance appeared in Odaiba. But that's not important. A Tamer has disappeared off the face of the earth. Jeri Katou is missing."

"_What_!?" The combined scream of Rika and Takato made Riley almost drop the phone.

"Sir, they need to inspect the emergence." Tally told him, watching it move about Odaiba. Yamaki nodded.

"Kids, the emergence had human particles in it. Go check it out, and see if you can find out anything about Katou. She may be in the digital World. We'll try and pull up a map of it, but it's difficult with out a COM device there." Yamaki ordered.

"_Yes sir Yamaki sir_." The blond adult could see the brunette boy saluting the phone.

"Just get there." he growled. The phone clicked. He watched the tracker as it headed for an apartment complex. '_Be careful kids_.'

* * *

"Ok. That was a bit scary. A phone call from that guy could ruin anyone's day." Takato winced as he closed the call.

"Come on goggle boy." Rika snapped, dragging him out of the hut and to the train station. Her blue D-Ark provided a compass for them. They paid the fare for the train ride and silently urged it to go faster.

"Rika…do you think Jeri's ok?" Takato asked quietly. It was obvious he still liked the puppet wielding girl. "I mean, she disappeared, and we don't know where she is. I saw her after school, but…she was so excited to watch that show. I told her not to." Takato wilted.

"It's not your fault." They stopped to let some people on. The compass reacted. "What the…" She looked up. Standing in the doorway of the subway train, was a boy that looked very much like Tai Kamiya from the Digimon show. In the hook of his arm, was a Koromon. They gaped.

"Do you think…Or is he just cosplaying? But the Koromon looks real!" Takato hyperventilated. Rika smacked him on the head.

"Come on. The compass points to him." Rika stood and walked over to the boy. The bushy haired boy looked up surprised. "Ok, here's the deal. You're going to tell me if the Digimon is real, or you're going to give my fists a workout." Rika threatened.

"Um…Rika, threatening him won't help." Takato gulped, not willing to take the boy's place as a workout session.

"Shut up Takato." The boy looked startled.

"Is that a D-Ark?" he asked. Rika looked surprised.

"Uh, yeah. So…is the Digimon real?" the boy nodded.

"Are you friends of Jeri's?" the Koromon asked.

"Where is she!?" Rika slammed her fist of the metal beside the boy's head. "She disappeared and we want to know where she is." Rika flexed the hand the held the D-Ark. The boy looked frightened.

"Um…I'm Tai Kamiya. This is Koromon, and last place I saw Jeri was in the Digital World with everyone else. I was heading home to see if anyone else got home too." Tai covered his face, protecting himself from Rika's fist. The Koromon jumped at Rika, ready to attack. Takato grabbed him quickly, not letting him reach Rika.

"That's not a good idea buddy. She'll tear you to shreds. She's worse than a Mega." he whispered to the In-Training.

"I don't care, I can reach Ultimate!" Koromon struggled. Rika ignored the struggle that was going on next to her.

"Are you telling me, that Jeri is in the Digital World, unprotected!?" Rika screeched.

"No! She has Leomon and Calumon with her." Tai yelled back. The people on the car jumped and moved away.

"Don't mess with me. Leomon is dead and Calumon can't do anything but eat cream puffs and let Digimon digivolve." Rika raised a fist.

"Rika!" Takato dropped Koromon and pulled her fist back. "Let him explain." Rika dropped her fist, glaring at both the goggle boys.

"Um…well. Jeri fell out of the sky onto a Leomon that was about to attack us. That was before we had defeated Devimon and before Patamon digivolved. Anyway, the Leomon fell off the cliff with the thing that fell out of the sky. Well, Ogremon attacked us also, and when Leomon came back up, he was good. After he scared Ogremon away, an avalanche fell. Leomon destroyed some of the rocks, and that's when Jeri popped up from behind the rock. She started traveling with us, and later that day, Calumon appeared."

"What happened to the Leomon?" Takato asked.

"It was Jeri's partner, so it traveled with us too. At least Jeri said it was her partner. Anyway, later that night, Devimon attack, taking control of Leomon with his _Touch of Evil_. But my digivice turned him good. Devimon kidnapped Jeri and Leomon separated me and Agumon," he pointed at the In-Training that was now in his lap, "I don't know what happened after that. But when we met up, Leomon was evil again. Jeri refused to attack him. She tried talking to him. Me, Matt and Jeri used our digivices on him and he turned good for good this time. Well…"

"Ok, I don't need to hear your whole life story, just tell how Jeri's doing." Rika snapped, getting impatient.

"Um…Well, she has a digivice like mine now. And a Crest. The Crest of Trust."

"Seriously?" Takato gaped. Tai nodded, glad that at least one of them wasn't ready to rip his head off.

'_Is Jeri seriously friends with this girl_?' Tai asked himself.

"Yeah. Jeri's really nice. She's the one who named me leader, cos of the goggles." Tai pointed to the goggles on top of his head.

"I'm going to _kill_ you Jeri." Rika muttered.

"But there is something that worries me, this D-Reaper Agent has been following Jeri." Rika and Takato gasped, knowing that they _had_ to go to the Digital World now, "While me and some others were going to see about this email person that ended up kidnapping Sora, the Agent attacked for a second time. It nearly got Jeri. Leomon was furious. He had been with us, so he was mad that he couldn't protect Jeri at her time of need. Well…I should say Elecmon was furious. He had dedigivolved."

A voice overhead announced that they were in Odaiba. Tai stood and invited them to come to his house with him.

"We can see if everyone got back together." Tai told them. They both knew that none of them would be home, but followed anyway. This was cool. A person from the cartoon series was right here in front of them.

"She must of gone through the T.V." Takato whispered to Rika, checking to see if Tai heard them. He didn't.

"Wow. Everything looks exactly the way it did on the day I left for camp." Tai exclaimed, gasping. Takato decided to play dumb.

"How long have you been in the Digital World?" He asked.

"A few months I guess." Tai shrugged, reminded that his parents must be worried about him.

"That can't be right, I saw Jeri this afternoon. At summer school." Takato felt proud of his acting skills.

"What?" Tai gasped. "Um…that's really weird. Cause Jeri's been with us for most of those months." Tai shuddered. He turned around. "That's were I live Koromon." He told the Digimon in his arms before turning back to the two Tamers. "You can come inside. I'll call everyone's house to see if they got home too. If they did, then Jeri must have too." Tai beamed at his plan. Rika rolled her eyes.

* * *

"I don't know what to expect." Tai whispered. They were standing outside his apartment door. "Everything's been so weird."

"Just go in." Rika commanded with a bored voice.

Takato shushed her. Tai chuckled. "Ah, ok." He pushed the door open. "It's unlocked." Tai gasped.

"Enough with the dramatics." Rika stepped in, pulling her shoes off. Tai glanced at Takato.

"Believe it or not, that's Jeri's best friend." he whispered. Tai's mouth fell open.

"No way." Tai gasped. Jeri was best friends with that punk? It couldn't be true. Tai stepped inside. "Hello?" He called. Rika was standing behind the couch, running her finger along it for dust.

"You're mom likes to clean. If my grandmother didn't live with us, we'd be in a pigsty." Rika commented. Tai glanced down.

"Look, their shoes are here." Takato slipped out of his shoes, glancing at the Kamiya's shoes. Kari's, Yuuko's, and Susumu's were neatly placed inside the entrance. "Mom, Dad?" Tai called to the house.

"No one's answering." Koromon told him. "Maybe they're out."

"Come on, didn't you say you would call some people?" Rika asked, annoyed.

"Um…do you want something to eat first?" He asked, moving to the kitchen.

"Sure." Takato answered for her. He moved into the apartment, and to the fridge. Tai beat him and popped a soda open. He gulped it down.

"Hey Tai, over here." Koromon demanded. Takato handed Rika a soda can. "I'm thirsty too."

"Sorry, they took the last one." Tai teased.

"I can't believe you could be so stingy!" Koromon whined, throwing a tantrum. Takato sighed. He and Rika moved to the couch while the partners finished their 'conversation'.

"Is this guy for real?" Rika asked, sipping her soda. "He can't be the real thing."

"I think he might be. He has the digivice. And the D-Arks point to him." Takato chuckled nervously. Rika rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Rika got up and looked around the apartment. Remembering that Kari was indeed home, reached for the doorknob to a room.

"Hey, what are you doing? That's my sisters room." Tai jumped, grabbing Rika's arm.

"I was seeing if they were taking a nap." Rika frowned at him.

"Oh." Tai let go of her hand. "Ask first, ok. Anyway, my mom and dad went to visit my grandmother. It says so on the calendar." Tai pointed. The calendar said June 1st. "So they aren't home." Rika shrugged and moved away.

"So do we wait for them to come home?" Takato asked, pretending he didn't know what was going to happen.

"I guess so." Tai grinned. They heard a yawn that came from the room that Rika had just tried to enter.

"What was that?" Koromon asked. The door opened.

"Hi Tai." A sleepy voice greeted. Tai swiveled around. "Who are they?" A little girl asked, pointing to the red haired eleven year old and the brunette ten year old.

"Kari? You're here?" Tai asked, bewildered. Kari rubbed her eyes. "Mom and Dad left you here at home? All alone?" Tai asked, working himself up.

"I'm a big girl. Hi Koromon." Kari switched her eyes to the Digimon on the counter.

"Kari, how did you know his name?" Tai was dazed.

"Maybe she knows my name because your sisters a lot smarter than you." Rika laughed.

"Maybe Koromon." Tai tried to shut the Digimon's mouth.

"Cut it out Koromon, I'm serious." Takato scratched his head.

"Um, hi. I'm Takato." Takato introduced himself to the young girl.

"Kari! How did you know his name was Koromon?" Tai asked hurriedly.

"I don't know, I just knew it." Kari leaned against the doorframe.

"I don't get it." Tai let Koromon go.

"Hi, I'm Rika. Me and Takato met your brother on the subway. He invited us over to his house." Rika smiled. She was a lot better with little kids than she was with kids her own age.

"I'm Kari." Kari smiled. She turned back to her brother. "It's like I've met him before. That's why I'm not afraid."

"But that's impossible. This is the first time he's ever been out of the digiworld." Tai exclaimed.

"Well maybe that's where we met." Kari said softly.

"But you've never been to the Digiworld. Have you?" Tai got worried.

"I don't know. I think so, it's near your camp." Rika stifled a laugh. She made her own suggestion.

"Maybe she met a different Koromon when all those Digimon were appearing in our world. All that fog that was around was really Digimon that had bioemerged." Tai was stumped. Koromon and Kari sat on the coffetable and played pat cake. Tai moved to his little sister and put a hand on her forehead and on his. He saw Rika and Takato and seemed to think that, whatever he was thinking, was wrong. He let go and turned the T.V. on. Rika smirked.

"Tai, I'm not sick. And I've been to Digiworld." Kari told him. Tai sounded like he didn't want to believe her. "Well I think you have." Kari accused. "Where else could you find a Koromon. Rika said that Digimon stopped coming here a long time ago." Rika sat on the couch. She patted the spot next to her and Kari clambered up next to her, Koromon in her arms.

Tai shook his head. "I better call everyone else's house to see if they got home too." Rika ignored him and asked Kari what she wanted to watch. Kari didn't know. Tai moved over to Takato. "Did Rika get switched when I wasn't looking?" he asked

Takato shook his head. "She's a lot better with kids and girls." Tai moved to the phone. Takato sat on the other side of Kari. "Hey, did you know that me and Rika have Digimon too. They're just in the Digiworld right now.

"What kind are they?" Kari asked, playing with Koromon's ears.

"My partner's Renamon." Rika smiled at the eight year old girl. She pulled up a hologram of the Digimon and showed it to her.

"She's pretty." Kari complimented the yellow fox with purple gloves. Rika nodded. From the other side of the room, Tai called Izzy's house.

"Hi, is Izzy there please?" he asked. "Summer camp? Oh. This is Tai, I came home from camp early. And I just wanted to check and see if Izzy did too." Takato sighed. Tai tried Sora next. She wasn't home. Neither was Matt, T.K., Mimi, or Joe. And both Rika and Takato knew Jeri wasn't home. A phone rang.

"Uh, hello?" Takato answered his phone. "Oh, hi Yamaki. Yeah, we found the kid. Jeri is defiantly in the Digital World. Who was it? It was Tai Kamiya. Yes. Ok." He handed the phone to Rika. "He wants to talk to you." Rika took the phone.

"Hi."

"_Rika, isn't Tai Kamiya from the show_?" Yamaki growled.

"Yes, but it seems that something's happened. And Jeri seems to be in the Digital World." Rika answered, trying not to let the two siblings know what they were talking about. "And they're here right now." Rika warned.

"_You're sure that that's where she is?_" Rika confirmed it. Kari got up. She walked to the table.

"Tai, I know you're hungry. There's food in the fridge, or you can have my leftover piece of pie." she told him sweetly.

"I get first dibs this time!" Koromon yelled.

"Shut up!" Rika roared. "No, not you. I was talking to the annoying Digimon."

"_Digimon? There is one there right now_?"

"Yes. A Koromon." Rika sighed. "Listen, I'll tell you everything when we get back, but right now, I have to go." Yamaki said ok and Rika hung up. Tai was in the kitchen, making some food. On the skillet, a big omelet was frying.

"Who were you talking too?" Kari asked Rika, smiling at her.

"Some Government Agent I work for." Rika smiled back.

"Jeri told me about that. Said that there was this program that tracked Digimon." Tai made small talk. Rika ignored him.

"Yeah, Hypnos. The leader is Yamaki, that's who called." Takato told the older boy.

* * *

Tai and Koromon were eating like pigs.

"Ugg, that's gross." Rika complained. Kari neatly pulled her fork to her mouth and ate it. Rika and Takato followed her example.

"Delish." Kari complimented. Rika had to say, the guy could cook.

"You said it." Tai said between mouthfuls. Takato chortled.

"Tai, you never cooked. Did you learn in the camp?" Kari asked.

"Mmm. Yeah. My new friend Matt taught me when our summer camp switched to Digiworld." Tai answered, not bothering to swallow his food.

"You're good." Kari told him. She pushed her plate away. "I'm stuffed. You guys can eat the rest." Kari smiled. Rika finished hers quickly.

"Glad too." Koromon answered as Tai pulled her plate towards them. Takato ate quickly and quietly, standing up and walking to the kitchen to look at everything he had put in the meal. Kari smiled at her brother, sipping her milk.

"Pigs." Rika muttered. She stood up and walk to the couch, plopping down. She heard Koromon freaking out. He hopped to the bathroom and Kari waited outside the door for him. She ignored them. Tai moseyed in and laid on the couch opposite Rika. Rika turned the T.V. back on. She tossed the remote to Tai. Tai changed the channel to something he wanted to watch.

"I'm really back." Tai sighed in content. "I use to hate that wind chime. Now I love it." Tai was talking nonsense.

"Shut up." Rika told him, turning her attention to the T.V. Takato sat next to her.

"_Unbelievable weather conditions around the world have all weather experts puzzled. There is still no rainfall in south east Asia, and all the rice patties are drying up._" Rika gasped. On the T.V. was a Meramon.

"Meramon." Takato and Tai gasped together.

"And there's Seadramon." Rika gasped with them. In America, a Fridgimon appeared on a tall building.

"Why hasn't the reporter mentioned the Digimon on the T.V. screen?" Tai asked, looking at the two. The both shrugged, puzzled.

"Finally," Kari sounded behind the couch Rika and Takato were sitting at. "Somebody else can see them." Kari sounded relieved.

"Huh? Are you saying you can see the monsters too?" Tai asked. Rika looked at the little girl. She looked scared behind the couch. She was holding Koromon in her arms, staring down at the T.V.

"For a long time now. Mom and Dad don't believe me. They just think that I watch too many scary movies." Rika nodded. Any minute now…the T.V. turned off.

"Uh oh." Takato gulped. Did the apartment seem…scarier? The AC hissed. Tai, Rika's, and Takato's digivices went off.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tai asked, "My digivice has activated." a compass appeared on the D-Arks. Nodding, Rika and Takato got ready to fly out of the apartment, it was the computer that stopped them. Appearing on the computer screen, was a face. A deprived Izzy looked out at them.

"Can you here me?" It shouted. Behind them, Tai muttered Izzy's name. "It's me. Danger." The static made Rika miss the next few words. "Tai, wherever you may be…don't come back here." Rika shook her head.

"I can't just leave you there Izzy. I have to come back." Tai had the computer in both hands. "I could be your only chance."

"Digimonster. Total chaos." the connection faltered.

"Wait! Izzy, I need help with the digivice!" Tai yelled.

"You're better off where you are." the connection came back. "Don't come back." the connection terminated.

"Izzy! Izzy!" Tai yelled at the computer screen. He turned to the Tamers. "How do I get back!?" he yelled.

"You can't just go back Tai. The gate needs to be open. And it isn't, we check before we came here." Takato swallowed. Tai wilted.

"What now?" Koromon asked.

"I don't know Koromon." Tai said softly. "I just don't know. Two worlds are in danger. And I can't do a thing about it. I feel totally useless. I know this digivice is powerful enough to do _something_. But I don't have a clue how to make it work." Tai sulked. "Oh man, I guess should just quit while I'm ahead." Rika groaned.

"But Tai…you can't." Koromon whimpered.

"Get a hold of yourself. You can't quit being a Tamer. It's a life job. Don't kid yourself." Rika snapped. Tai sighed.

"That's just what Jeri's always telling me." Tai sighed.

"Then listen to her." Rika ordered. Tai perked a bit.

"Relax and have some watermelon." Kari advised him quietly.

* * *

Tai had went to lay down in the other room.

"What are we going to do Rika? Jeri needs our help." Takato worried.

"I know Takato, but there's nothing we can do until we get to the digital world." Rika whispered back. She took a bite of watermelon. Koromon shoved his down his throat in one gulp. "He's worse than Guilmon." Rika complained. Takato grinned and agreed, knowing nothing could actually compare with his partner's stomach.

"I'm glad you like it here on earth. Because you may be staying here awhile." Kari told the pink head. Koromon dropped his food. "You may not be returning to digiworld anytime soon. If at all." Rika hid a laugh as Koromon wilted. She knew he would be returning _very soon._ Almost in a matter of minutes. "But you are more than welcome to live with us forever." Takato got a glimpse of a girl from a scary movie he had seen a while back, telling the children that they would stay there with her forever. Takato sniggered. The phone rang.

Kari got up and answered the phone just as Tai bounded out of the room.

"mhm. Uh hu. I'll see you mom." Kari nodded.

"Let me hear." Tai took the phone. He listened then said, "Mom?" he promptly hung up the phone. Rika and Takato got up and moved over by them. Rika stroking Kari's hair.

"What's happening Tai?" Kari questioned.

"Now I understand. Earth is in just as much danger as the digiworld." Both Tamer's knew what was happening, but it still scared them. This was real. Myotismon was coming.

"How?" Koromon asked him from the table.

"Digiworld's troubles are slipping through the dimension." Rika stared at her feet.

"What can we do?" Koromon asked.

"There's nothing we can do." Takato memorized these words and spoke them. Tai nodded.

"Until I figure out how to use this digivice, so we can return to Digiworld, and fight the bad Digimon. But we'll be ok for now Koromon…this'll be a nice break." Tai tried to convince himself. It didn't work.

Rika glanced out the window. The ground shook.

"What's that?" Koromon panicked.

"Earthquake!" Tai yelled. He and Kari ran to the balcony. Takato and Rika followed. "What! Seadramon again?" Tai breathed.

"No, it's Tyrannamon!" Takato shouted. His phone rang.

"_Takato, there's a big bioemergance!_" Yamaki yelled.

"We know, we see it. It's a Tyrannamon!" Takato breathed. The champion flew a fireball at a building. "Whoa! It just fried that building!" Takato yelled.

"No…" Tai ran out of the apartment. Rika and Takato followed, Koromon after them. They slipped their shoes on. "Kari, stay here." Tai ordered. "Don't leave for any reason. Koromon and us have to find the dimensional rift."

"_Takato, don't go anywhere! Don't leave for the Digital World!_" Yamaki yelled on the phone, hearing Tai's conversation.

"But Yamaki…fine." Takato grumbled. He turned off his phone.

"We got to find a way back to Digiworld!" Tai picked up Koromon and ran out the door, followed by the Tamers. The flew down the stairs and out of the complex.

"Where's the portal you were talking about?" he panted.

"In Shinjuku park. But it's closed." Takato replied.

"We don't have time to go there." Rika retorted. Tai nodded and ran across the bridge towards the Tyrannamon on the other side. They stopped dead. The Digimon had disappeared!

"What the ****!" Rika shouted. The ground shook to their left.

"Drimogemon!" Takato yelled. He disappeared just as quickly.

"The Digimon are drifting back and forth between both worlds between that dimensional rift." Tai gasped. Takato nodded. "We have to find it and get through it. Before those monsters destroy earth and digiworld." Rika nodded. She wasn't going to listen to Yamaki. Jeri needed her help. Koromon jumped down, complaining that he couldn't digivolve.

"I need you Koromon. We can't win unless we fight as a team. Don't give up now."

"Tai!" Kari yelled. She had put on a coat and was running to them. "Koromon. Rika, Takato. Wait. I want to go with you." Tai ran and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Kari, I told you not to leave home. You can't go with us, it's too dangerous."

"Please Tai. Oh please." Kari pleaded. "Please."

"Kari, me and Rika aren't going. We don't have our Digimon with us, it's too dangerous with out them." Takato told her, trying to help Tai. He knew that Kari would go eventually, but not until she met Gatomon.

"Ogremon." Koromon stated. Rika and Takato looked across the street expectantly. There he was. "Tai, Kari! It's Ogremon!" Koromon yelled, seeing that the other two already saw him. Tai had Kari by the shoulder and Kari had curled her hands around his shirt.

"Huh?" Tai gasped.

"But the people don't seem to notice him." Koromon cried. The light was red. The people _didn't_ notice him. He was invisible to them. Well, this one kid was pointing at him, but his mother didn't care.

"What's he doing? He's just standing there, waiting for the light to change." Tai trilled. Tai stood protectively in front of Kari. "Maybe if we wait, he'll disappear like the others." Tai begged. He didn't want Kari to get hurt. Rika stood on the other side of him, blocking Kari from view. The light turned blue. (I'm serious, it turns blue in the anime!)

He jumped over the street, right at them. Or, right at Koromon.

"It's out for blood." Takato shrieked. Tai and Rika covered Kari's head and body from the rubble. Takato jumped in front of Koromon. "Ok, you're not getting this Digimon!" Takato yelled. The leadership jumped to his eyes. "I don't care if Guilmon isn't here, there are other ways of taking care of a Digimon. Like outsmarting the stupid ones."

"Get away Takato." Koromon jumped away, leading the Ogremon away from the children.

"He's trying to fight that monster single handed!" Kari pointed. Koromon hit the balcony outside of the Kamiya's apartment and bounced off. Takato sighed. Rika pulled Kari closer to her.

"_Bubble Boom_!" Koromon let out the attack that belonged to most In-Training Digimon. A steady stream of bubbles blew out of his mouth. It didn't faze the champion. Koromon jumped off the building opposite. Ogremon demolished the balcony. Rika, Kari, and Tai stood.

"Koromon, digivolve!" Tai ordered, hopeless.

"I can't do it unless you use the digivice." He grunted from the air.

"I don't know what's wrong. The digivice isn't working. You'll have to digivolve without it." Tai shouted.

"He can't." Takato sighed from his position by the tree.

"I just can't." Koromon whined. He sounded like he was about to cry.

"You can do it Koromon." Kari told him. Koromon's eyes got big as the ogre got him. They crashed into the Kamiya's balcony. Koromon fell away.

"Koromon!" Tai yelled.

"No!" Takato screamed.

"Don't give up." Rika insisted.

"Digivolve!" The digivice glowed.

_Koromon digivolve to…Agumon_!

He did it! He digivolved! Takato whooped. In the heat of the moment, forgetting that he had digivolved in the show too.

"Look, the dimensional rift is opening up like a vacuum cleaner!" Tai yelled. He turned to the Tamers. "Last chance to go." The rubble was sucked upward. Rika stood over Kari with Tai, protecting her from haywire concrete. Agumon landed on a traffic light.

"No, we have to get back to Yamaki!" Takato shouted over the noise.

"_Pepper Breathe_!" Agumon shouted as the ogre dive-bombed him.

"Take a hike!" Tai shouted as Ogremon was sucked into the rift. Agumon lifted into the sky. "Agumon, come back!

"I'm fading. I'll never forget you my friend." Agumon faded.

"Wait! Take me with you!" The rift continued to pull the place apart. "You still need my help! Agumon!" he took a step forward. Kari grabbed his arm.

"Tai, stay with me!" Kari cried to her brother.

"No, go wait for mom and dad." Rika stepped back.

"I'm so sorry." Kari laid her head on her brother's back.

"Why?"

"You're right. I know you have to leave." Kari silently let a tear down her face.

"I really do. Ok?" He asked. Kari lifted her head.

"Ok." Kari choked.

"Agumon can't digivolve without me. This is my fight too." Tai closed his hand on the device. He lifted his hand into the air, and started to lift up. He grabbed Kari's hand loosely. Takato quickly ran to Rika's side.

"Please be careful." Kari pleaded. Kari grabbed her brother's hand with both of hers. As Tai got farther into the air, her hand slipped. She let go.

"Bye Kari!" Tai shouted down.

"Bye, bye Tai!" Kari waved. "Don't forget about me!" Rika stepped forward and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. They were alone. Everyone had ran when the balcony's started to blow up.

"Come on, we'll take you to Hypnos with us, ok?" Rika asked, frustrated that she had listened to Takato and stay behind. Kari nodded, taking her hand. They walked toward the subway, together.

* * *

**Well? How did you like it? Was it good? I figured I'd give Rika a soft side. She does have one for her friends, but why not give her one for small children? Next chapter, we get back where we left the others. So, Jeri becomes the leader for a while. A chapter for each of the digidestined as they leave. And Geek girl, I had already figured on bringing him into the story. Until next time, Tata. Oh, did Takato freak out enough? There would have been more, but I had to get the rest of the story out. Sorry.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Yay! We're back. Let's get rolling. And I have decided that when they get to Heighten View Terrence, a surprise will be coming. I'm not going to give anything away though! Let's get on with the chapter, now. Kay?**

* * *

Jeri turned away.

"Let's look around. Maybe he'll get spit out somewhere. His hair is kind of hard to chew on." Joe decided. They all nodded.

* * *

Nightfall. They hadn't found him. No sign of a bushy haired boy. Jeri was feeling hopeless. They sat near the fire, T.K. on one side with Tokomon and Calumon, the older kids sat on the other side, having a conversation.

"It's no use. We're practically lost ourselves." Matt sulked. Jeri sighed, nodding. They could still search tomorrow.

"Oh, personally I think I've been lost ever since I got here." Mimi whined.

"What about Gennai? Maybe he can help us find them." Izzy put his faith for Gennai into words, holding his computer at his side in the sand.

"Yeah, where do we find Gennai? I think one wild goose chase is enough." Joe derailed the younger boy.

"This is the most depressing campout ever." Mimi moped. Jeri hugged Elecmon.

"Well, we need someone to lead us. Someone who knows the Digital World. It'd help us if we knew where to go." Matt hinted. Jeri stuck her chin on her knees.

"I can't do it. The World has changed too much." she declined

"But you know what lies here. You're perfect. You've fought the Devas'." Sora encouraged the girl. Jeri could see that they weren't going to back out of it.

"I just hope you aren't making a mistake." Jeri whispered. Matt nodded, acknowledging what she said.

"Don't worry Jeri, I trust you." Jeri sighed.

"Let's get some sleep, ok guys." They all nodded.

* * *

Jeri woke up early. It had been a couple of day's since that night. Jeri stroked the fire a bit. She glanced absentmindedly around the group. T.K. and Tokomon were sleeping a bit off from the rest. She smiled. He was cute. She knew Rika would like him. She was great with little kids. She looked at the rest. Matt was farthest away. He and Gabumon were curled up together. Izzy had his back to Tentomon, who was sleeping on his hind legs. Joe had fallen asleep sitting up, Gomamon in his lap. Mimi had Palmon in her arms, clutching her like a stuffed animal. Palmon didn't seem to mind. The two Digimon that Jeri had left were curled together near Sora.

"Wait a minute. Sora isn't here…" Jeri panicked. She woke everyone else up. "Sora's gone." she screamed.

"What?" Matt leaped up. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know. I just noticed." Jeri had tears in her eyes. Tokomon yawned.

"She said she was going to look for Tai on her own." He said sleepily.

"And you didn't stop her?" Joe demanded.

"She said she'd be back soon." Tokomon frowned. He got up and jumped onto the sitting T.K.'s head. "I promise she did." Jeri nodded sadly. She wouldn't be back. She felt that everyone would soon be broken up. And not even she would be able to stop them.

* * *

**That was not how I had planned it. I had originally figured that everyone would leave at night, and that Tokomon would be the one to see them go. And it would span over months, not weeks. But when I went to episode 22 to get the order they left, Tokomon left a back story to their leaving. Since I want to keep this as original as possible, I had to stick with the back story. The conversation by the fire, in the show! I'll make due with what I have though. So, expect the next chapter to be possibly short. Because it tells how Izzy and Joe left at the same time. When it's just Jeri and Leomon and Calumon, it will get better. Kay? **


	17. Chapter 16

**Ok. Well, this chapter will hold two of the children leaving, just not in the same direction. This is sad. Not how I planned it. This is really sad. *sigh***

* * *

Jeri sighed. The group was falling apart. Behind her, Matt and Joe was arguing that they should split up. Joe thought that if they stayed in the area, they could cover more ground. Matt asked him if it was or if it wasn't he who had told Izzy that one wild goose chase was enough.

"Why don't we ask Jeri? She is the leader." Matt retorted.

"And who appointed her the job? I didn't even vote." Joe snarled.

"I believe that Joe is right. It was you and Sora who gave her the job. We had no say in it." Izzy joined the argument.

"She's more fit than any of us." Matt hissed. Jeri spun around.

"I do not want you guys arguing about me. Say what you want to my face." Jeri spat. Calumon flew up and grabbed onto Mimi's hat. Mimi pulled him into her arms.

"Well I think that you shouldn't fight at all. It hurts my head." Mimi pouted. The pairs of eyes glared at her. Jeri stepped up to her and smiled faintly.

"It hurts my head to Mimi." Jeri reached for the girl's hand and held it. Mimi smiled back.

"Why don't we let T.K. have the final decision, he's the only one who hasn't put his bit in." Matt declared.

"He's too young." Izzy waved it off.

"You're ten!" Matt screamed.

"So is Jeri! Yet you still put her in charge of us. I think the oldest should." Izzy screamed back.

"Who? Me?" Joe pointed to himself.

"And anyways, she's a girl. Girl's let their emotions get in the way of important decisions." Izzy stated, as if this proved his point. Mimi and Jeri flared up.

"Is this enough emotion for you?" They screamed together, smacking and stomping him to the ground. They hooked arms and walked ahead of the group, asking T.K. if he wanted to join them. He did and ran up to them, grasping Jeri's dress so he wouldn't fall behind. Elecmon sighed. He caught up with his partner, stopping to look at the cackling Izzy, who was on the ground, barely able to move. Joe and Matt continued to bicker. Izzy finally picked himself up and joined Joe's side of the 'conversation.' Getting fed up, Jeri turned and screamed.

"Do whatever you want. I don't care." She quickly turned around, skillfully catching the tears in her eyes so the three couldn't see. But the two people and four Digimon up front with her could.

"Jeri, are you crying?" T.K. asked wondrously. Izzy coughed, trying to cover the word "Emotions" that he had snorted out. Calumon flew in front of her, catching the tears and curiously bring them to his mouth. He had never really seen tears before. Mimi glared at the boys before lending her handkerchief to the crying girl. Jeri took it and wiped her eyes. She turned to the boys behind her with fire in her eyes.

"Are you leaving or what? You seemed so eager to a second ago." Joe and Izzy looked at each other, then to Jeri, and nodded. Izzy took Tentomon to the right, and Joe took Gomamon to the left. Jeri watched them go with sad eyes. When they both were out of sight, she turned to all who were left. "Come on, let's move. There's going to be a storm soon. Nodding, they went to find shelter, all the while, sticking together.

* * *

**That had a lot of angst in it. Did you like it? I hope so. It still wasn't how I pictured it. Mimi leaves next. Wonder how I'm going to do that. Well, these chapters are so short. I wish they were longer. The Jeri centric one will be, I hope. Well, we'll just have to see.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Man, Mimi leaves in this one. Ok, so I think she can be annoying, but she really is a nice person. And she's going to leave Jeri all alone with Matt! Ok! Let's go!**

* * *

Morning. Jeri was fixing breakfast. Everyone but Mimi was awake. Matt was teaching T.K how to tell which way was north, Palmon, Gabumon, and Elecmon were sitting in a circle, talking about how they thought the day would go. Tokomon and Calumon were playing hide and seek. Tokomon was it. Calumon zoomed towards Jeri and hid behind her shoes. Jeri smiled and continued on with her work.

"Mimi, wake up. It's time for breakfast." Jeri called, picking Calumon up and hiding him under her hair. She bent down by the pink loving cowgirl, and shook her. "Come on. Up we get." She pulled on her hands, accidentally slipping her gloves off. She laid these on the ground, grabbing Mimi's bare hands and pulling. When that didn't work, she rolled her on her face. Spluttering, Mimi woke with a start, slapping out and catching Jeri on the cheek. Jeri rubbed a hand on the reddening cheek. Mimi lifted up and glared.

"What was that for?" she asked angrily, masking it with her soft voice.

"Breakfast." Jeri sniffed. Her cheek really hurt, who knew Mimi could hit so hard? She turned away, just to feel a weight on her back. Looking back, she found Tokomon beaming up.

"I found you Calumon." Calumon laughed, raising from Jeri's auburn locks, flying over to a rock and hiding his eyes, counting. Mimi grumbled about something, but it was too low for Jeri to hear. Jeri got a serving ready, and passed it to T.K. Doing the same for Matt, and the Digimon. Finally giving one to Mimi. Jeri then helped herself, diving into the sausage syrup corndog (these are really good.)

Mimi stared at it, cleared her throat, and asked, "What is it?"

"Sausage Pancake." Jeri answered, finishing hers off and licking her fingers. It was a favorite for little kids at the restraunt. Jeri was lucky she was able to find everything needed to make it.

"I don't want it." And Mimi promptly dumped it on the ground. Jeri fumed. That was wasted food! The ingredients were hard to find in the Digital World. It was a wonder that she had found a bottle of syrup laying on the ground, half covered in sand. She had found nothing wrong with it, and had tasted a bit before letting the others eat it.

"Why not?" Jeri had her back turned to her, trying not to explode on the girl. Her patience were tiring out. She was suppose to keep everyone together, like Tai had done. But she was failing! She wanted to show Matt that he didn't make the wrong decision, but it was hopeless. She couldn't keep everyone together. How could she? When she could hardly keep herself together.

"It looks horrible. Who would eat that junk?" Mimi glared at Palmon, who was stuffing her own breakfast in her mouth hurriedly. She cowered under her partners glare, and immediately spit it out. The corndog joined the other in the sand. Palmon looked at it wistfully.

"What gives Mimi? You've always ate Jeri's cooking. It's great, so why are you being such a jerk now?" Matt demanded hotly. T.K. looked between the older kids worriedly. They were fighting again. Someone was going to leave, he knew it. Calumon and Tokomon jumped onto his shoulders, joining in his worry, hoping no one would get that ticked off.

"But that looked gross. Corndog and syrup? Ugg." Mimi stuck a finger in her mouth.

"The corndog had a sausage in it. It's a favorite for kids at my dad's restraunt. And it's easy to make." Jeri fumed, turning around. Her nostrils flared. Mimi stuck her nose up.

"Your dad must be a horrible manager. He can't even get rid of the bad food." Mimi snidely remarked. Jeri stamped her foot.

"The people recommend it! And don't you _dare_ bring my dad into this. He's a great manager." she screamed. "If you want to insult someone, I can think of something. You're such a spoiled brat. How does anyone put up with you? How do I put up with you? I kept my thoughts to myself, but you had to go and judge my cooking without even tasting it! And you bullied Palmon into spitting out her breakfast too!" Jeri indicated to the wasted food in the sand. Mimi snorted. She turned around and walked away, forcing Palmon to follow her.

"Where are you going?" T.K. asked shakily. This was it. Mimi was going to leave.

"To find Tai on my own." She called over her shoulder. T.K. started to cry.

"Why is everyone leaving?" he whimpered. Jeri sighed and sank to the ground. Elecmon cautiously looked at her face. She frowned. Another person gone. She waited until Mimi was out of sight before speaking.

"I'm sorry Matt."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long (was it long for you) I kind of got caught up in the Valentine Review that my school put on. My brother and my best friend were in it, so I helped them get ready, and I had to set up the double date for me and Mimi (friend that is in review) at the movies for Saturday. I also popped my kneecap out of place, and it's been bothering me too much that I couldn't even think of writing anything. Next chapter Jeri leaves with two Digimon companions. She will give a reason, and will find someone also. Bye bye.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hi. I'm really bored, and I don't know how long I'll work on this chapter. My knee is acting up, and it's hard to ignore it. I'll do my best to get the chapter out. So onward. Finally, something I had planned. Can't wait till the surprise comes in, it's going to make a _boom_. Ha-ha.**

* * *

'_I hope they don't take this the wrong way…_' how could they not. She was leaving them, like all the others had. But she needed to. If she wanted to find her Digimon friends. They might stand a better chance if they had Guilmon and all the others, even if they couldn't digivolve. Impmon could digivolve to Mega, he would be very important. She _needed_ to find them.

"Let's go." Jeri sighed dejectedly. She gathered both Calumon and Elecmon in her arms and set off into the night.

Tokomon looked upon them sadly. She had heard their conversation about why they needed to leave. He could see how it would help them, and why she wasn't taking everyone else with her. She didn't want to slow them down. It was understandable, he just wished she had said goodbye. He closed his eyes. In the morning, he would act like he knew nothing.

* * *

The trio had finally reached a forest area. Dawn was breaking over the horizon. Jeri had been walking all night, and fell in exhaustion. The Digimon tumbled to the ground.

"Jeri!" rang through the forest. Jeri managed to open her eyes a fraction.

"Leomon…" She fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

_A young Jeri watched as they covered the woman with a white sheet. Her father was beside her. _

"_Mama?" four year old Jeri's heart pulled. Her mother didn't answer._

"_Sakura." Jeri looked up at her father. He was talking to Mama. "You'll always be with us." No. He was talking like she was dead. Her eyes were big and round as she looked up at her father with hurt in them. She whimpered. Doctors walked into the room. Jeri turned around. _

"_There was nothing we could do." One apologized. "I'm sorry." Behind his glasses, his eyes shone blue. A nurse was off to the side, holding a clipboard. Jeri hated that doctor. Her mama wasn't dead._

"_Her spirit is with you." The nurse smiled gently at the toddler. Jeri's face screwed up in pain. Jeri shook her head and ran._

"_Jeri! Come back." her father ordered. Jeri kept running. Mama's spirit was somewhere. The nurse had said so._

"_Where?" she cried. She ran into the hallway. "Where?" she shrieked. She ran by doctors. _

"_Don't run in the hall." and "Lower your voice was thrown around." Her mama was somewhere. She had to find her, to tell the doctors and papa that she wasn't gone. She finally bumped into an older girl. The toddler jumped back. Jeri looked around her. All she could find was the girl. She wore the standard hospital gown that Mama had been in every time she had come to see her. Her hair was the same shade as mama's. Jeri had loved running her hands through her reddish blond hair. Looking into those golden brown eyes that were filled with affection for her child. _

"_Mama?" she asked, lowering out of her defensive position. Her green dress rifled around her upper leg. _

"_Are you lost?" the girl asked, smiling. "Maybe I can help. My name is Nozomi." This girl had the familiar aura of her mother._

"_Mama!" Jeri cried gleefully. She ran and hugged the girl's legs. _

"_Mama?" she whispered curiously. This little girl thought that she was her mama? "What is your name?"_

"_Mama, don't you remember. It's me, Jeri." she looked up. "I knew I'd find you. Your spirit. The nurse said it was somewhere." She beamed at her 'mama'. _

"_Jeri!" Nozomi looked down the hall to see a man, a doctor, and a nurse walking briskly down the hall. "Jeri, you shouldn't run off like that." He reached down and pulled his daughter off the patient._

"_Papa no. I found Mama!" She screamed._

"_Miss Mori, you shouldn't be out of your room." The nurse scolded. _

"_I just wanted to see if my mom was back yet.. And this little one bumped into me." Nozomi bent down to the girl. "I'm not your mama. I'm sorry." Jeri shook her head, tears flew in the air. _

"_No! You look just like her. My mama isn't gone. You are my mama." She sank to the floor, her father catching her and pulling her into a hug._

"_I'm sorry. Her mother died today, and she's upset. She doesn't fully understand what is going on." He lifted into the air. Jeri wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. It was wet within seconds. _

"_Jeri." Jeri looked up. Nozomi sighed. "I'm sorry about your mother." she placed a comforting hand of the toddlers back. Jeri squirmed. _

"_Mama." Her father sighed and set her down. Jeri walked to the girl and begged to be picked up. Nozomi bent down instead. _

"_If you want, you can visit me if you like." She looked up at the burly man. "If it's ok with you." the man nodded. Jeri opened her mouth in wonder. _

"_Really?" Nozomi nodded. _

* * *

Jeri's eyes bolted open. She was in a forest. Looking around, her eyes found two familiar creatures looking worried. Seeing that she was awake, they ran to her.

"Jeri!" they cried, jumping onto her lap and snuggling close to her.

"Elecmon? Calumon?" Jeri put a name to both of their faces. Why was her memory so foggy? All she could remember was _that day_.

"Jeri! You're awake! You're head was really, really hot." Calumon jumped onto her face and put a paw to her forehead. "It still is." Calumon frowned.

'_A fever?_' "I'm ok." She pushed Calumon off. He flew into the air, but didn't look convinced. She tried to stand up, and fell. "Ooo." She laid back down. "Ok, you win." Those words. Those same words were spoken by Nozomi, a few weeks after Jeri had started to visit her. Her mother had came in and said that the nurses wanted to sedate her. It was time for an operation. Jeri had learned that Nozomi was in the hospital for Leukemia. She hadn't known what that was, but figured she would get better.

"_Jeri." Jeri cuddled closer to her. She refused to call her anything but 'mama'. "Will you take care of this for me?" she handed her a sock puppet that Jeri had taken a liking to. It was a gold dog. Jeri giggled and nodded. Her father smiled. _

"_I'll take care of you Shingles." Jeri had gotten the privilege of renaming it from Toto to Shingles. _

"_Thank you. Now take good care of him. Remember, he's sick." Nozomi winked. Jeri giggled and nodded. She tucked him under her arm and hugged him. _

"_I promise."_

Jeri held her head. What were they memories about? She had no reconciliation of any Nozomi.

"Are you ok?" Elecmon worried, sidling up to her and under her arm. Jeri started to nod, then shook her head slowly.

"I don't know what I'm seeing in my head. It doesn't make any sense Elecmon." Jeri sighed. She looked at the sky. "It's so weird. I wish daddy was here."

* * *

Jeri had gotten over her fever a few days after.

"Ok, lets start searching." Jeri smiled at her companions and walked to a tree. "Hello? Is anyone here?" She called up and around. "It's me Jeri. Hello? Renamon? Guilmon? Impmon? Anybody?" This went on for hours. It was finally time for lunch. She made a salad.

"Jeri, what if we don't find them?" Calumon asked. He had started to doubt. During her sick time, he and Elecmon had taken turns going into the forest to look for their friends. So far, nothing. Well, he had seen red bubbles, but hadn't told anyone. He wanted to move Jeri away, but she wanted to stay and search some more.

"We will Calumon. I promise." Jeri smiled genuine. Calumon's ear sank into his skull.

"Ooh. Ok."

* * *

Early next morning

They had spent the remainder of the day searching. But it was no use. Jeri had went to bed that night defeated. Now Calumon was up. He had been hearing rustling in the bushed for a few minutes now.

"Come out. I know you're there. I…I can beat you!" Calumon curled his paws into tiny fists. He was starting to feel weak. He didn't want to wake Jeri and Elecmon. They were well hidden. If he called them, the thing would go for them too.

"Calumon, I know for a fact that you have to defenses at all. Now _Badda Boom_!" A fireball raced towards the white In-Training. Calumon jumped out of the way and cheered.

"Yay! Impmon!" He raced to where the fireball came from. Before he could get there, a purple imp jumped out of the woods.

"Yep. I'm back!" He shot a ball of fire into the air.

* * *

**Ok, I'll stop there. Now, time to decide. When Leomon digivolve to Mega, should he do it the normal way or should be bioemerged with Jeri? And when Impmon and the others are returning to the Digiworld after the defeat of Myotismon, should Ai and Mako follow? And should I go more into this Nozomi stuff? You decide. I'll tally the marks and that will be my final decision. Bye, bye.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Aaaand I'm back! And I'm ready. School is out for today (like I knew it would be!) and I've got the whole day left. Just have to see why the internet is down. Could be the snow…Hope I get it back! **

**I do not own Digimon or this plot. Only the fictional parts do I own. I don't own any of these characters**

* * *

"Impmon's back!" Impmon shot a ball of fire into the air. "So Calumon, what are you doing out here all by yourself. Didn't you head to File Island?" Impmon bonked his friend on the head.

"I did, I did. But then I ran into Jeri." Calumon cooed. "I travel with her and Leomon now."

"Wha? You mean…Jeri's here?"

"Yep!" Calumon flew over to the log and pointed. "Down there. See." Impmon jumped over and looked down into the ditch. Unless if you were looking straight down into it, no one would ever know anyone was there. And sure enough, sleeping peacefully, was Jeri Katou. Her right hand was clutched around a strange device. It looked sort of like a D-Ark, but it had no color. Her left rested upon a red and purple Digimon.

"What's she doin' here? And who's tat?" Impmon demanded, curling his fist.

Calumon shrugged. He perked up. "That's Elecmon!" He shouted playfully. Unbeknown to the two, a pair blue eyes opened and watched them. He took in Impmon towering above the white In-Training finger raised, flame coming from it.

"What is he doing here? _Badda Boom_!" Impmon jumped from the force as he sent a fireball at Calumon. Elecmon jumped from the ditch and attacked the fowl Digimon. He had no memory of this Digimon.

"_Super Thunder Strike_!" Bolts of electricity discharged from the nine tails. It fried Impmon. Elecmon stood over the virus glaring. "Picking on the weak? That's only what cowards do."

"I don't know who you are, but I won't take this." Impmon struggled to stand and shot another fireball, this time at Elecmon. "_Badda Boom_!" Elecmon dodged it.

"_Body attack_!" Elecmon thwacked Impmon with his nine tails. Impmon flew back. He hit a tree and grabbed the bark, using it to get to a higher branch. With this leverage, he made two rings of fire from his finger, one inside the other. He then morphed it into a sphere and hurled it at Elecmon.

"_Infernal Funnel_!" It hit Elecmon square in the face. Elecmon shook his head. All of this fighting had woken Jeri who was sitting up, trying to see what was attacking them. She could not see a thing for whatever it was, was hiding in a tree covered with leaves. A _Super Thunder Strike_ from Elecmon knocked the fiend out of his hiding place. Jeri gasped as she saw Impmon fall from the tree. She clambered up from her 'bed' and stood between the two.

"Stop!" She yelled. Calumon jumped onto her shoulder and glanced feverishly between both Digimon.

"Jeri." Impmon softened at the girl. He shot a glare around her at Elecmon. "I would of won. I'm a Virus, you're a Data. No contest." Impmon smirked.

"Impmon!" Jeri snapped. "Shut up. You are not going to be fighting him."

"Because you will be leaving. I don't know how you know Jeri, but you aren't staying." Elecmon growled. He stepped up so he was beside the girl and made a fighting stance, flashing his tail in a provoking state. Jeri gaped.

"Don't you recognize him?" Jeri asked worriedly. Elecmon shook his head vigorously. Jeri bent down and picked him up. She turned to the snarling Impmon.

"Do you know of a place called Primary Village?" She asked the imp. Impmon shook his head. "It's a place where Digimon are reborn." She let this sink in. Impmon blanched as much as a he could with his already white face.

"You mean…you mean that…" Impmon looked closely at the Digimon in her arms. He snorted. "There's no way that's him." He looked away. He actually believed that it was Leomon, but he didn't _want_ to believe it.

"He _is_ Impmon. This is Leomon." Impmon grumbled. But he nodded. He was about to say something but was interrupted when he saw, behind the trio, red bubbles floated into the air. Impmon's face screwed up in disbelief. Jeri was talking but Impmon wasn't listening. The bubbles came closer. Wasting no time, in a flash of light, the Demon Lord of Gluttony replaced the purple imp.

"_Corona Blaster_!" An energy blast shot from the gun that was his arm. He pushed Jeri behind him and shot again. "_Corona Blaster_!" Jeri, trying to see what Beelzemon was shooting at, paled at the sight of the red bubbles. As Jeri found the source of the bubbles, it transformed into someone who looked almost exactly like Jeri. The hair was the same as was the dress. The difference was the chalk white skin and dark olive eyes that contrasted Jeri's yellow ones. "Step back Jeri, I'm gunna blow its head off!" Beelzemon roared. Jeri gulped but did not step away. She let Elecmon jump to the ground and pulled out her Digivice, the Crest and Tag dislodged from underneath her dress and hung loosely.

"Digivolve!" Jeri held the device expectantly in front of her, arm extended outward.

_Elecmon digivolve to…Leomon_!

In a flash of red and white, the Champion level Digimon replaced the red and purple rookie. Beelzemon gaped. Jeri had just digivolved him without the use of a Blue Card, only that little device and Calumon. Add the fact the Leomon was standing there, living, it was very hard for Beelzemon not to bow down in apology to the lion. They had a fight to win. Beelzemon grunted and slashed the air with his canon. Where the air he slashed, a pentagon formed. He aimed the canon right in the center of it and shot.

"_Corona Destroyer_!" A steady stream of energy blasted from the pentagon. From beside him, he heard Leomon yell out his attack.

"_Fist of the Beast King_!" The lion head came closer to the stream and combined with it. The attack made the Agent fly through the air and hit several trees before stopping and appearing before them again. It made no move on the Digimon. Jeri felt that it was staring straight at her. She backed up, Calumon clinging to her dress. She yelped when the Agent appeared in her face. She fell down, scooting along the ground. She saw Leomon and Beelzemon jumping it. "_Beast Sword_!" Leomon's sword slashed the back of the Agent's head, much to his hardship. It looked so much like Jeri. It turned to him and mumbled something that no one caught. It stood up straighter, opening and closing its mouth soundlessly. It suddenly spoke.

"_Aren't you tired?_" It asked in Jeri's voice. Beelzemon got ready for another attack, but saw Leomon clutching his head.

"What's goin' on?" he roared. Inside Leomon's head, he was seeing something that the others weren't.

"_Aren't you tired?" Jeri asked, sitting down next to him and handing him a pillow._

Another memory.

"_L-Leomon?" she said tensely. He looked down at her, with no recognition at all. "Don't you recognize me? Leomon!" She whispered._

"_You are not suppose to be here. Lord Devimon is looking for you. Come with me." His voice was rough and dark. Not his real voice. He looked expectantly at her. She backed up against the wall and shook her head._

"_No. I won't. I won't go back the that horrible Digimon. Please Leomon. It's me. Jeri. Don't you know who I am!?" She screamed._

"Jeri." he panted. He looked blindly at the two girls. Which was real? His brain surged.

"_NO!" Jeri jumped up, and ran to her partner. Her suddenness surprised Devimon who was too slow to catch her. She clung to his pants, and tugged. "Stop it Leomon. Stop. This isn't you. Stop it."_

Swinging madly, his sword made contact with one of them. Jeri gasped as she fell. Leomon had hit her with the side of his sword, so it hadn't punctured her skin till the end of the sword caught up with her face. A thin line of flesh seared across her cheek, ending just inside the lip. The skin opened wider to allow the blood to seep down her face. She faintly saw Leomon's horrified face. She saw Beelzemon attack the Agent, missing. She felt the blow as it hit the ground beside her. She finally saw the Agent disappear, before she lost conciseness.

* * *

"Jeri." Leomon whispered as he knelt down beside her. He gently wiped the blood away from her face with a furry finger. He lifted her up and looked around the area. It was no where to be seen. Leomon growled. He would get that thing. It had made him do the thing he had thought he would never do.

Attack Jeri.

* * *

**If you imagine dramatic music and the scene going in slow motion, it's a lot better. Sorry this took so long, but I couldn't get Impmon's character right. So I just left him out a bit and focused on Jeri and Leomon. The attack that the Agent used was Memory Scan, that same thing it used on Takato in the D-Reaper. I originally wanted it to let the D-Reaper seep out of it's fingers, but that'll happen later. They will defeat it once and for all soon. Next chapter will be up when I get an idea for it. It has to use up the week that T.K. wasted at the amusement park. Tata. **


	21. Chapter 20

**This chapter will focus on memories of Jeri and Nozomi. I'll explain who she actually is and what she has to do with Jeri in a later chapter. But you can have fun guessing.**

* * *

Leomon, Impmon, and Calumon sat around the little girl (in their eyes) with worry. Impmon had kept his comments to himself, a horrible and hard thing to do. It made him think. Even if when he stopped to think it had better results. While he was doing his thinking, Calumon whispered in Leomon's ear.

"You really don't remember him?" he asked gaudily. Leomon tore his eyes away from Jeri and took a look at Impmon. He had felt something when he had seen the Mega form of this Digimon, but no memories or anything. He sadly shook his head, turning back to his partner. Calumon sulked.

* * *

Unaware of the waiting Digimon outside, Jeri continued to search her head. Where was the way out? In the distance she saw a faint video reel playing. It was of a young Jeri. She walked up to it till she was a few feet in front of it. She was in a hospital room. Stepping closer, Jeri found herself pulled into the reel. She was now four years old.

"_Mama, what's wrong?" Jeri asked, cuddling Nozomi's puppet. She was lying on the hospital bed beside the thirteen year old girl. Nozomi struggled to open her eyes and looked down at the toddler with unseeing eyes. _

"_Nng. I'm…alright. Just tired." She yawned. Jeri laid her head on her chest and yawned with her. Her eyes closed. _

Jeri felt herself pushed from the body and onto the cold floor. She watched as the projector brought up another screen. The same hospital room. But more people were there. She sought herself out and found her sitting on the edge of the bed. She was pulled into her young body once again.

_Her hand rested on the puppet. The other grasped the bedcovers tightly. Her mama was really sick. Jeri's daddy and Nozomi's mama were looking on with grim faces. She felt tears slip down her face. She gasped hoarsely, sucking for air that would not come. Nozomi opened her eyes. _

"_Don't cry. I'm all right. The surgery just sucked some energy out of me. Don't worry Jeri." She whispered faintly. Jeri was sure that she was the only who could hear her. "I'm going to get better." Jeri wiped her tears, scooting close to her as Nozomi's eyes shut in exhaustion. _

As Jeri was rejected from her body, she was scared of what the next screen would show. She needn't worry though. She saw her and Nozomi wandering the halls. She was not scared as she was pulled in again.

_Jeri giggled. Mama had suggested that they cheer up all the other people in the hospital and were currently searching for another kid that they could talk to. Looking in a doorway, they saw a family around a bed that seemed to hold a girl younger than Jeri. Jeri found a boy about her height with bushy brown hair. The mother was staring intently at the little girl's face. They were all wearing masks. Jeri giggled and pulled Nozomi's hand, dragging her into the room. These people needed cheering up_. As Jeri reached the little boy, she was rejected from her body and the projector was turned off_. _Jeri felt like she should be angry, but wasn't. For she _remembered_ what had happened next. She remembered getting yelled at by the mother and Nozomi apologizing and trying to make up for it. She remembered taking the little boy off their hands for a while. Remembered that he was five years old. Remembered that his name was _Tai_.

"Tai…" Jeri gently touched the screen. "You were at the hospital Tai. You were." Jeri's eyes widened in pain. Who had he lost? Every time she went to the hospital, she lost someone. Who had Tai lost? She remembered that she had lost Nozomi. But how? That was the only thing that Jeri could not unlock. She was at the back of her head but still couldn't find it. Suddenly, and door opened in front of her. And behind, she saw her Digimon friends, waiting for her to wake up. She glanced longingly at the door in front of her. It must hold the secret memory. Looking back, she hurried onto the door.

* * *

Leomon knew something was wrong. He felt it. He had felt Jeri coming back, but now it was gone.

"Jeri." He growled quietly. The two looked at him.

"What's the matter Leomon?" Calumon's ear retracted.

"Jeri's in trouble." Impmon stood quickly.

* * *

Jeri ran to the door and wrenched at it. It didn't open.

"It's locked." That made sense. Her memories were locked inside her head. She fell to the ground, running her hands on the floor. "Where is it? The key has to be somewhere." She whispered. She looked back at the exit out of her head. It seemed smaller. And why was Leomon so tense? Jeri stood slowly and walked forward a few steps. Until she heard the tinkling noise. Looking down, she found a key. Stooping down, she picked it up, ignoring the outside world. This was it. She could find her answers. She rushed away.

* * *

"How do you know?" Calumon inquired, swinging dangerously on the lions mane.

"I know." Leomon swore.

* * *

Jeri slowly jammed the key in the lock and turned. It clicked. Jeri held her breath as she pushed the door open. She pulled her hand back remembering her time with Devimon.

_Jeri silently got off the cot and slowly made her way to the front of the cell. She hesitated before putting her hands on the metal door. She gave it the smallest of nudges, and it moved. She pulled her hand back quickly, like she had touched white hot flames. _

With a hard face, she pushed it all the way open and stepped inside. A filing cabinet at the other end. That was all the was in there. Jeri hesitated, believing she had heard something coming from the corner on her right. Deciding it was nothing, she plunged across the room and wrenched the cabinet open. A few files in there. She plucked the first one up, looking at the name of the memory. She mentally noted that the writing was in her hand. She sidetracked and looked in the file. Before she could take anything in, she heard a giggle from across the room. File still in hand, she turned. Standing in the doorway, was a person who looked just like her. It giggled again.

"Greedy." It smirked and flounced out of the room. Jeri watched in slow motion as the door started to shut. She dropped the file and lunged across the room. She reached it just to feel the wind on her face get cut off. With an audible click, the door closed and locked. How could it do that? Didn't it lock from the inside? Jeri struggled with the knob, unwilling to admit defeat. She finally gave up, sliding down the door. She rested her forehead upon the door, curling her hands and bringing them to her face. Tear slipped down her face. She was trapped.

* * *

**Did you like it? I intended to make it longer, but I have no idea where to go from here except that I need Leomon to literally get inside Jeri's head. But I have no idea how to do that. Ideas are welcome and requested!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Thank you Fergie thank you thank you thank you! Now lets just see if I can get out of this rut. I've been so busy with Foopets and the RPG that I haven't even thought about this story. I also got sick so I haven't been on in a while, but The Grand Dragon of Light helped me out, and this chapter goes to her and Fergie and I'd like to give both of them credit for this chapter.**

* * *

Jeri pounded the door franticly. "Leomon! Help me!" she screamed, knowing it was hopeless. No one could hear her, she was inside her own head. Jeri sank to the ground, crying.

* * *

Leomon and Co. watched the female Tamer, hoping that a light in their own head would tell them more. Leomon leaned forward when he thought that she murmured something.

"_Leomon. Help me._" she whispered, barely audible. Leomon picked the girl up, cradling her.

"Jeri." Impmon sighed sadly. Calumon's ears shrank into his head. Everyone was so sad. He looked around, hoping to find someone or some_thing_ to cheer everyone up. He laughed, his ears expanding. He flew up to the thing he had saw.

"Hiya little guy. Do you want to play with me?" He asked, forgetting his reason for seeking the thing out. Impmon and Leomon looked over to the tiny Digimon. They balked.

"Move over Creampuff." Impmon shoved Calumon away, resulting in getting right in the DigiGnome's face. "We need a wish. Bad." Impmon growled. The DigiGnome giggled at the imp and flew over to the lion. It circled his head, then his torso. Calumon laughed, gliding over the Gnome who was now studying Jeri's face. Impmon, not wanting to be left alone, jumped over the group and stood in front of Leomon and Jeri. The flying wish maker turned to the newest pair.

Leomon bent down the height that it was now and pleaded. "I wish to save Jeri." he said sincerely. The Gnome circled Leomon, getting faster and faster. With a blinding light, Leomon disappeared as did the DigiGnome. Impmon and Calumon watched silently as Jeri floated peacefully back to the ground.

* * *

Leomon landed with a _thud_. He looked around. Off to the side was a projector, in front of him was a door. Leomon began to step forward, but a noise behind him made him turn. Behind him, a portal showed the outside world, Impmon and Calumon were sitting next to an unconscious Jeri. Leomon's eyes sought out the noise and he halted as he found it. Just as she was stepping through the portal.

"Jeri." Leomon wanted to go after her, but something told him that wasn't Jeri. He watched as 'Jeri' entered the scene.

* * *

Impmon moaned in disgust as the thing came out. It was coming out of her head. With a loud _squelch_ing noise, the D-Reaper Agent stepped out of Jeri. It turned and looked down at Jeri with disgust.

The Agent bento down and held Jeri's head with her hands.

"Get away from her! _Badda Boom_!" Impmon roared, throwing a fireball at the duplicate's head. She dropped Jeri and spun away. With a flash of light, Beelzemon stood between the girl and Agent "Come any closer and I'm gunna blow your head off." he threatened. He raised Berenjena and prepared to shoot. All the while, Calumon watching in fury. This thing was hurting Jeri, who had protected him and gave him creampuffs!

'_Ok Calumon, you may not have any attacks of your own, but that doesn't mean you have to stay on the sideline._' Calumon coached. When the Agent stepped forward, it wasn't Beelzemon who got the shot. Calumon rushed forward, body slamming the Agent in the stomach. He started to pound it with his fist, curling them up and head butting it also.

"Take that you big meaner head!" Calumon yelled. Little fist were going a mile a minute. Beelzemon stood back in shock, then in amusement.

'_Now this is more like it!_' Beezlemon laughed to himself. Calumon pulled the Agent's hair, not noticing that it was doing nothing to harm her. Beezlemon grinned at the In-Training's antics.

* * *

A deep rumble came from deep in Leomon's chest. It turned into an ongoing chuckle. He couldn't help it, seeing Calumon defend his partner like that was adorable. And if worse came to worse, Beezlemon would step in. He still didn't know what his connection to Jeri was, but he seemed reliable. He turned back to the door. He knew that was where Jeri was. He moved forward, but only got a couple of feet before he was blocked by an invisible force.

With a growl, he jumped, only to be knocked back several feet. Leomon snarled.

* * *

Unaware of the quickly angering Leomon outside, Jeri moved back to the filing cabinet. She bent down to pick up the file she had unceremoniously dropped in her rush to get out the door. Eyes still heavy with tears, she opened the file and began to read.

* * *

Leomon growled federally at the impending doom that hung in the air. "Jeri." he snarled at the mist that clouded her mind.

* * *

"No." Jeri whispered, dropping the file so that it landed flat on the other files still in the cabinet. "No." Words floated in front of her, mocking her.

"_Fear of abandonment…fear of being left alone…selfish…Leomon…die…no Trust._" They hissed, snapping at her as she tried to push back tears.

"It's true." she gasped, realizing this for the first time.

"_Can't trust her partner…fear of being left alone…no love…selfish…no Trust!_" Jeri gasped heavily as the tears choked her breathing. Five minutes of repeating this, Jeri was on the floor, unconscious.

Around her, the barrier was broken, the spell untwined.

* * *

"Jeri!" Leomon yelled, stumbling forward as the barrier he had been pushing disappeared from his touch. He ran to the door and wrenched it open, screaming out at the Jeri's state on the floor.

* * *

**Hey people, sorry for the late update, but I've been sick as ****. I'm really sorry for the update being so late. It would've been longer, but I didn't want to keep my readers waiting any longer for fear that I'd lose what reviewers I have. Next chapter will be up when I get to feeling better, until then, I will gather ideas, maybe even write part of the chapter on paper. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go throw up.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Feeling much better, and ready to start.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, and Grand Dragon of Light helped me with this chapter (again)**

* * *

"Jeri!" Leomon yelled at Jeri's state on the floor. He pushed through the room and gently picked Jeri up and cradled her in his arms. "Jeri, what's happened to you? Jeri?" he whispered hoarsely. He tried everything to wake her up, but to no avail…

* * *

Beelzemon tensed as he felt the amusement in the Agent disappear to be replaced by pure happiness. Anything that made that thing happy was not good for them.

"Ok Calumon, step back. Something just changed." Beelzemon roared and smirked at the same time. Calumon flew around behind the Demon Lord, relaxed after his recent beat-up on the Agent. He grinned before thoughts rolled around to creampuffs.

* * *

"Jeri," Leomon growled, "Please wake up. Please." Looking around, Leomon searched for something to explain his partner's state. He noticed the file on the floor. Picking it up, he negotiated whether or not to read it.

He opened the file.

Reading the first few paragraphs, he flung the offending file away in anger. "Lies." he hissed. "Lies Jeri. All lies." he whispered in her ear. "Don't listen to them. They are lying." he cradled her gently, repeating this to her over and over.

* * *

Jeri felt numb. She couldn't move. She couldn't even open her eyes. '_Am I dead_?' she asked herself. No…someone was talking to her. Jeri struggled to hear the voice. Was that…Leomon? Yes…yes. It was Leomon…It _is_ Leomon. She tried asking him what he was doing here. Tried Jeri decided to focus on what he was saying instead.

"Don't think they are true Jeri. They lied. Don't believe what it said. We _are_ partners. I would _never _leave you alone again.

'But I thought you already did.' she thought sadly. 'You left me alone in this place. All alone.' Jeri was surprised when he answered her.

* * *

_But I thought you already did. You left me alone in this place. All alone. _Leomon growled at the words. How dare his mind play tricks on him with Jeri's voice. He countered the voice back.

"I never left you alone. Never. I was always there with you. You trapped yourself in your mind. I was with the real you. Outside." he told the voice. He felt stupid talking to himself. But if the voice sounded like Jeri, who says it couldn't be holding Jeri someplace.

_I'm alone. I can't even wake up. Can't even open my eyes. I don't know where I am. Or where you are. I _am_ alone._ Can't even wake up…

"Jeri! Don't say that! You are right here, with me. I am holding you. Please wake up!"

_I don't know how. I don't. _Jeri was scared and sad. Leomon heard that in her voice. _What if I don't ever wake up Leomon? _

"Don't say that Jeri! I won't let that happen. I promise." he whispered in her ear. "I promise." he watched the silent and unmoving face of Jeri Katou. Knowing a fight was going on under it.

* * *

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon shot after shot after shot. "You ain't comin' anywhere near her. You hear!" he roared. The Agent slipped silently away from each shot, like a well choreographed ballerina. "You're really startin' to annoy me ya' know." he growled. The Agent dodged once again.

* * *

Jeri struggled. The more she struggled, the more she fell into darkness.

"_I'm sorry. There is nothing we could have done. It got to her to quick." a doctor was speaking in a ominous tone. Looking around, she spied a young girl crying in the corner. _

"_Mama." she whimpered. A white sheet covered a body. This body wasn't her mothers though, this was a body around a teenagers size. _

"No." Jeri whispered, floating on the ceiling. "No. Nozomi." she wailed. 'Nozomi died. That's why I don't remember her, why I've never seen her.' Jeri understood. 'Daddy didn't want to remind me of her.' looking around, she spotted Nozomi's mother, who she had never gotten a good look at. Coming closer, she gasped to find her stepmother, Shizue. _Her father put an arm around her, comforting the crying woman. Young Jeri stayed in the corner, sobbing for the second mother that she had lost. _'Nozomi…Shizue. They were family.' she went to Shizue, and placed a hand on her shoulder. It went through her. "I'm, sorry." she told her anyway, knowing it would have no effect on the woman. This was a memory.

"Who are you?" a voice called from the corner. Everything went dark, except for the corner that young Jeri was in. "Are you here to take my mommy away? I won't let you." she hiccupped. "She's my mommy." she whimpered. Jeri stood shocked.

"No! I'm not here to take her away. I'm here to find something. Can you help me?" she came up with an idea. "I need to know who she was. It's important. Can you tell me everything you knew about her?" Leomon would have to wait, this was a chance to learn more about her should have been stepsister. "Please. I'm trying to help her. And a friend. A friend needs to know about something that only she can answer. Please." Jeri begged.

"She was my mommy. She looks just like my mommy. But now she's gone."

"I'm sorry." Jeri knelt beside the girl.

"Her puppet, Shingles, resembles a friend of hers. She said she met him in a different world than this. I loved her stories." Young Jeri's eyes shone with love for the girl. "And her hair was so soft." she sighed in content. "Her mommy's over there. With daddy." she pointed, a light coming on showing the two adults crying over the bed. "Her names Shizue. Daddy says he loves her a lot."

"Who does Shingles resemble?" Jeri asked.

"She said her name was Doggymon." _Doggymon…Doggymon…Doggymon._ He resembles Doggymon.

"B-but that's a Digimon." Jeri gasped.

"She told me about them before. And some friends of hers too." Young Jeri wiped a tear away.

"_Jeri." Shizue came over and knelt by the toddler. "Nozomi would of wanted you to have this. Here." She gave her the puppet. _

"_Shingles." Young Jeri nuzzled the puppet to her cheek. _She turned to Jeri once everything was dark again. "This is him. Doggymon." she put the puppet in her hands.

"Well, Doggymon looks a little different from this, but yes, this is Doggymon. Jeri. I have to go now. Thank you for your help. You were really brave." she made to get up, but her younger self held on to her.

"Who are you. You look like Mama." she told her.

"Me. I'm an older version of yourself." No point in lying. "Don't worry, I'm trying to save a friend. You'll know who it is when you're older, but remember. Don't ever doubt Beelzemon. He's a good guy." Maybe she could prevent something here.

"Why are you here?"

"I have to go. He's calling me." It was true, Leomon's voice was breaking through the barrier. He seemed to be close.

"Is that your friend?"

"Yes. He's like Nozomi's Doggymon." she smiled, patting the girl on the head. "Don't worry, he'll never leave you, even if you think he's gone forever." she gave the girl a hug, mentally laughing at the thought of comforting herself in this way.

* * *

"Jeri. Jeri." Leomon called. He closed his eyes, channeling her, calling, pleading. "Jeri, time to come back." he told her.

"_I know."_ she whispered. Leomon opened his eyes, smiling at his partner, who's eyes fluttered open. "Leomon!" she pulled herself up, arms around the lion.

"We need to get out of here." he growled at the voices outside. Beelzemon was fighting. He knew it.

"Ok." Jeri nodded. 'Nozomi was in the Digital World before. I need to find Doggymon." She felt a stinging in her face. Lifting her hand, she found a line of open flesh. Leomon winced as Jeri remembered what had happened. "I don't blame you." she told him.

"Jeri I…"

"It wasn't your fault. You trusted your instincts on where I was, and mistook that for finding the D-Reaper. I trust you." she told him. She looked down at the Crest, which was glowing. From her pocket, her Digivice was glowing too. "It's glowing. She looked up at Leomon, who ran out of the room, in search of an exit, and had not noticed the glowing Tag and Crest. "Leomon. I think you can Digivolve!" She cried.

"Wha?" he wondered, stopping in front of the flapping screen that showed the outside world.

"Try." She pleaded. Leomon nodded, momentarily flickering on glowing, before yelling:

**Leomon Digivolve to…GrapLeomon!**

The new Leomon burst a hand through the screen, opening a portal which he immediately jumped through.

* * *

**Ok, I'm going to stop there, mainly because I wanna know what you guys think so far. The Digivolution was rushed, but I had no idea how to actually do it. So sorry. Please review. No flames for the sucky Digivolve part please, I already know I did wrong on that part, no need to point it out. Three guesses as to why Nozomi was in the Digital World, and the first two don't count. :)**


	24. Chapter 23

************

Hello people! I'm here! I'm gunna try not to rush through, but seriously, I just wanna get this chapter over so I can go back to sleep. Soooo…tired…must…sleep. Ok, writing time. DANG YOU MOUSE! HOW DARE YOU DELETE MY WRITING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! I'LL KILL YOU! Opps, sorry. I've been threatening my computer all month because it won't work properly, and my mouse just clicked and deleted all that I had written. Ok, no more freakin' you out. Onward!

* * *

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon shot.

"Beelzemon!" Calumon screamed.

"It better be important Creampuff!"

"Jeri's gone!"

"What tha!" Beelzemon roared, looking over at the empty spot. "Well where'd she go?" He looked over every few minutes hoping to find her back where she should be. "Jeri." He spoke quietly.

"Ohh! Pretty." Calumon clapped. It was a brilliant white light with gold in the middle was now in Jeri's spot. And someone was coming through.

"Corona Destroyer!" Beelzemon missed again, eyes fixated on the light.

* * *

GrapLeomon's fuzzy orange hair tickled Jeri as she hung onto his neck. His meatle suit was hard and cool against her clammy skin. They were speeding through a tunnel of light. GrapLeomon made sure to keep his spinning turbines away from the girl. Jeri buried her head in his chest. How much longer till they left this godforsaken place? Eyes narrowed, GrapLeomon sped up, rejoicing at the forest that was seen at the end of the tunnel. 'Almost there.'

* * *

The trio waited impatiently for the light show to end. Beelzemon got a few cheap shots in before becoming totally bored and whipped his gun around impatiently. "Alright, I'm done playin'. Now comes the fun part." he smirked.

* * *

GrapLeomon yelled triumphantly as he slipped out of the tunnel. Jeri, looking up, yelled when she found herself slipping from GrapLeomon's grasp, and heading right for Beelzemon. "Watch out!" she screamed. Turning, Beelzemon, surprised at her sudden appearance, did the reflexive thing. Opened his arms and caught the girl.

"You all righ'?" he asked, jumping away from the red D-Reaper that had made an appearance as Jeri did. Jeri nodded, gripping the leather jacket tightly. GrapLeomon jumped between the D-Reaper and Beelzemon.

"The King of Fist!" he fired punches impossible to see. He touched the red blob so fast it had no time to start the delete program.

"Leomon! Jeri!" Calumon cooed, chasing after Beelzemon, who grabbed him away from the red thing in time to not get deleted.

"All righ'! This ends here!" the Demon Lord yelled. He stopped, holding Jeri with one hand, while showing off his cannon to the redness. Flying into the air, he quickly drew a pentagon with his cannon. "Here it comes! Corona Destroyer!" It hit on the mark. But what had happened before was the program returning to its casket, sacrificing the Agent in its place. A look of shock passed over the Agent.

"Cyclone Kick!" GrapLeomon's shadow passed over the trio in the sky, aiming and hitting his mark. In a burst of data that turned black, which exploded into more data, repeating this process till data so small it made sand look like a boulder, it hissed and dissolved.

"That…was the weirdest dying I've ever seen. Even yours looks normal Spinner." Beelzemon landed on the ground. "Crap." he muttered at Jeri's horrified expression. "I didn't mean it kid. Really." he apologized again.

"I know, it's just…"

"Jeri?" GrapLeomon asked, landing.

"Well, it's just, we defeated it right?" she asked, skeptical.

"I don' think so." Beelzemon growled. "Tha' thing's stubborn." Jeri was set on the ground. GrapLeomon groaned as he reverted to a mere cat head.

"Do I have to go through this humiliation?" Nyaromon complained.

"Aww! You're so cute." Jeri teased, picking up the Digimon. Nyaromon whacked her with his tail, glaring.

"In-Training. Can't do anything in it." he grumbled. "Useless." he muttered.

"Uh-uh. This shows that you used to much energy." Jeri stated, grinning. "Strong Digimon." she whispered in his ear. Nyaromon blushed.

"Shut up." he commented. Jeri laughed.

* * *

It was night. Jeri was cuddled against Nyaromon and Calumon, who were fast asleep. Jeri's eyes were wide open though, listening to Impmon rustle around in the tree. She sat up, placing the two In-Training Digimon together and scaled up the tree she had seen the virus rookie go up earlier. "Do you like looking at the star?" she asked, sitting on the branch with him.

"No' particularly." he sounded sad. "Jus'…ya know. Wanna get away." he mumbled, avoiding her gaze.

"Impmon." she sighed, lifting his tiny body.

"Hey! Wha'd'ya think you're doin'?" he shouted, voice strangled due to the fact that Jeri had placed a hand over his mouth to muffle him.

"Don't wake them." she hissed, gesturing to the two Digimon who were still asleep. Jeri sat the rookie in her lap.

"I'm not mad or angry at you. Not anymore." she told him quietly.

"Well, ya should be." he muttered, arms crossed and a blush on his face that was hidden by the night. Impmon's red gloves her separated from his side as Jeri picked them up.

"Why? I forgave you a long time ago. I don't blame you, I blame Chatsuramon. I know you were just confused when you…killed him." Jeri choked.

"What if I wasn't. What if I meant to. Would ya still be here with me, talkin' to me like this? I don't think so." Impmon grumbled, intent on making himself a bad guy.

"Yes, I would. I can't hold a grudge." she smiled, bonking him on the head.

"Ya know, you are one weird kid." he told her, watching the stars twinkle. "One weird kid."

"And you are one soft Demon Lord." she countered.

"Yeah, I know." he mumbled. "Look, I'm sorry for killin' him, all right."

"I know you are. I knew it the moment you did. I just…I just sorta lost it when I lost him. So we both got something to be sorry for. Even?" she stated, holding a hand for him to shake. Impmon stared at the hand.

"R-really? Ya…ya not mad or nothin'?" He watched Jeri's head bob up and down. "O-ok. Even." he took her hand and shook hard. They got down from the tree minutes later, laying down with the rest to get a good nights sleep, unworried that the Agent would come to take Jeri away. Jeri gently rubbed the split flesh on her cheek.

"I forgive you too…Leomon." she sighed, falling asleep.

* * *

Jeri yawned as she rose, looking around sleepily. A fire was burning wood that had came from somewhere. All the Digimon were awake, sitting around it. She walked over to them, stumbling on her feet.

"Mornin'." she yawned again.

"Jeri!" Calumon cooed happily. He jumped into her lap, snuggling her. "You're awake, you're awake! Wanna go get food with me. Please." he begged, lip quivering.

"Uh, sure Calumon. Let's go." turning to the remaining two, "I'll be back soon. I won't go far." she answered Nyaromon's worried face. "I'll be careful." she promised. They nodded, staying where they were as Jeri walked off the camp. She and a now flying Calumon searched the bushes for berries and other things that were eatable. "Come on Calumon, I think I see something over there. Maybe it's a creampuff." she laughed at his eagerness to get over there. Walking after him, she didn't notice the two in the bush, spying on them.

"She looks happy, I don't think there's anything we can do for her." one's voice squeaked.

"Maybe, but we can try to keep Digimon away from her, so she can find the other's with no problem. Maybe." the human pondered. "She's just too happy." she nodded.

* * *

Impmon perked up. Something besides Jeri and Calumon was out there. He ran off to where the signal was.

"Impmon?" Nyaromon called, hopping after him. "Impmon!" he yelled.

"Jeri and Calumon ain't alone buddy." Impmon threw over his shoulder, morphing into Beelzemon. "Hurry or we might be too late." he scooping up the In-Training Digimon, and flying upward. He scanned the area, finding a moving bush following the young girl. "There." he pointed, flying downward. He landed softly, sneaking up on the two creatures in the bush. "Ok, here's wha's gunna happen. You're gunna leave, and nothin' to it." he grinned, balancing the cannon in his hands, Nyaromon perched on his shoulder. He grinned.

* * *

"Sora, that's a Demon Lord!" Biyomon squeaked.

"A what?" she whispered, eyeing the Digimon closely.

"He destroys everything and everyone."

"Ok, now's our chance to help Jeri." Sora nodded, as did Biyomon.

"Talon Twist!" Biyomon tumbled out of the bush, cart wheeling the Demon Lord, scratching a pecking with all her talons, claws, and beak. Took by surprise, Beelzemon rose into the air, scrutinizing his opponent.

"You gotta be kiddin' me. A rookie?" he leered, grinning. "This is too easy." Biyomon flew after him, terror etched into her face.

"Pecking Attack!" She pecked the living crap out of the Mega.

"Tail Whip!" Nyaromon, who had been thrown onto his allies back when he flew away, had reached his shoulder again, attacking without seeing the fiend Digimon. It hit the bird on the head, make her lose her balance and fall to the ground. From the ground, Biyomon waited for Beelzemon to come closer.

"Spiral Twister!" she fired green flames that spun around. "Spiral Twister, Spiral Twister!" she shrieked desperately as the Mega came closer and closer.

Nyaromon had fallen to the ground, landing hard. In fact, he landed right beside Jeri.

"Nyaromon!" she yelped. "Are you ok?" she asked, picking the small Digimon up.

"Come on, there's a battle." he growled. Jeri nodded, running where her partner directed her too.

She stood stock still as she watched Beelzemon approach the pink bird. "Stop!" she screamed, running to Biyomon's aid. "Biyomon, are you alright?" she asked, horrified. Biyomon nodded, glaring at the Demon Lord who now stood confused.

"Sora!" Calumon clucked, tugging her hair as she poked her head out of the bush.

"Calumon, stop that." she muttered. "Oh Biyomon." she cried, kneeling beside the bird. "I'm sorry." she hugged her partner.

"Sora, are you ok?" Jeri asked, checking her for scratched.

"Yeah. We saw you and Calumon, and when he attacked, we only thought of protecting you." she cried to the younger girl. "You weren't suppose to see us. I thought that something had happened to Leomon." she told her, terrified.

"No! This is Leomon, well…Nyaromon." she held up the little Digimon to Sora. "And that's Beelzemon. A friend of mine." she explained about how she had met him, how they had defeated the Agent together, and everything really. "Sora." she fixed her with a serious expression. "Where's Tai?"

"Ok, hold the phone fer jus' a minute." Beelzemon, who had been to confused to speak, now couldn't take it anymore. "Who in the heck are these people?" he asked, sweeping his gun to the two.

"Friends of mine." Jeri told him softly. "And there's no need to be like that. They aren't going to hurt me." she countered. Beelzemon grumbled, shifting back to rookie.

"Tai's with Mimi and Joe." Sora answered. "They should be coming back soon."

"If you saw him, why didn't you show yourself?" Jeri asked, helping the girl off the ground.

"Because…I…"

"Sora didn't want to because she doesn't understand why she got that Crest." Biyomon piped, stepping purposely on the newest rookies foot.

"Hey! Jeri!" Impmon whined. Jeri hushed him.

"Why? I think you deserve it. It's the Crest of Love." she told her.

"I know that, but how do you know that?" she asked, incredulous.

"Why don't you think you deserve it?" she asked again.

"I just don't ok!" she yelled. Jeri nodded softly. She wasn't telling something, that's for sure.

* * *

Jeri had got Sora and Biyomon back to their camp, sitting Impmon down and telling him about her friends that were also here.

"So we got a new bunch of Digi-no-brains? Great." Impmon rolled his eyes. "Just what we need, new ones to make the world go ka-boom." he smirked. "Hey tin head," he earned a glare from Biyomon and Jeri, "Don't worry about it. I wouldn't want to Crest of Love even if I had it." Jeri picked him up and threw him in a nearby bush.

"Shut up Impmon. You aren't helping." she glowered.

"Sheesh. Try to cheer someone up, and you whadda I get? I get thrown. That's it, I ain't helpin' no more." he threw his hands up, groaning. Jeri laughed.

* * *

Night again. Jeri had made sure that Sora wasn't going to run off again, even going to the length of staying up for night watch. Impmon came to relieve her of it.

"What's so special bout her anyway?" he grumbled as Jeri went to sleep. "I mean, we already saved the world. Don't need no newbie's doin' it again." he garbled. He watched the night sky again. "Well, as long as my feet don' get dirty, I guess it's all righ'."

* * *

************

Done! I'm done! Took me three hours to write this and I'm done! Next chapter will start when Sora and Jeri wake up. They're gunna be avoiding Tai and the other's all day, because I believe it's sunset when Tai finally finds Sora right? Well, it's gunna be in my story. J


	25. Chapter 24

**Here I am. I promise that I'll try hard to get this chapter out soon, but visits to the Hospital to check in on my Nana might put a damper on my writing. BUT!…I will work and keep this as cheery as much as I can. **

* * *

Jeri woke up early. She nodded to Impmon, who was tending the fire, occasionally shooting a fireball at it. Jeri came and sat by him. She sighed sadly, watching Sora and Biyomon sleep.

"So…what's Tin Head's story?" Impmon huffed.

"She won't tell me. Just that she doesn't deserve the Crest." Jeri picked up some of the food that they had forged. Putting a berry to her mouth, she asked, "Did you stay up all night?" she asked. Impmon shook his head.

"She woke up and told me to sleep. Then about two hours later, I came back and told her to get to bed." Impmon jerked a finger at Sora and Biyomon.

"Impmon…thanks."

* * *

All day. They had been running around all day, avoiding Tai and the others.

"Sora," Jeri puffed. "Why can't we just tell them we're here?" she asked, stopping for a minute.

"Because, I want my Crest to glow before…before."

Tears were evitable. "I'm sorry Sora. I'm being selfish. Come on, we'll get your Crest to glow." she told her, grasping her wrist and pulling her over a big ridge. She had been on the verge of tears since she woke up. "Come on, I hear someone over there." Jeri whispered, crouching down in the brush. Calumon and Nyaromon hunched down on the two girls laps. Impmon and Biyomon bickered as quietly as they could.

It was a pretty time of the day. The sun was just showing signs of it's descend into the mountains.

"Sora!" "Jeri!" many voices then disturbed the peaceful silence. "Sora! Where are you!" Izzy's voice was the most profound. Jeri felt Sora shake beside her.

"It's ok." she breathed. A loud buzzing drowned their voices out. "What's that?" Jeri asked, looking around.

"Crap!" Impmon yelped. "It's Flymon." he then shimmied up and out of the brush. "Ok, ya want a piece of me?" he grinned. "A fight eh?"

"Impmon! Don't provoke him!" Jeri hissed. Biyomon jumped out of the brush, focused on pushing the virus back in.

"It'll be a petty fight Jeri." Impmon whined, pushing the pink bird off him. Smirking, he shot a fireball at it. "All righ'!" he gloated when it hit the Champion. The buzzing then became louder. And angrier.

"Impmon!" Jeri shrieked, pushing Sora and herself farther into the brush. "You made him mad." she gulped.

"_Brown Stinger_." A big thorn-like thing shot at Impmon and Biyomon, making them yelp and jump away.

"Ya wanna play it like that do ya? Ok, _Badda Boom_!" he shot another one at the flying Digimon. "Heheh!" Jeri then burst out of her hiding place, Sora behind her. They grabbed the Rookies and ran away, Jeri bonking Impmon on the head when he yelled to be put down.

"This is your fault Impmon. Be quiet!" she cried. A angry buzzing Flymon followed at close range. They ducked behind a tree and winced when the Flymon flew right toward their friends. They watched him attack them, figuring that they were part of the team that attacked him. "Impmon! Help them out!" Jeri ordered, fearing for her friends as they were stuck between a tree and the fiend.

"Whatever." Impmon immediately became Beelzemon. He looked credulously at Biyomon. "You comin'?" he asked. Biyomon nodded.

_Biyomon Digivolve to…Birdramon!_

Red and white mixed together. From Impmon to Beelzemon, from Biyomon to Birdramon, from Koromon to Agumon, and from Tsunomon to Gabumon. A big fiery orange bird loomed over them.

"Go on, they need help." Sora nodded. Jeri grabbed her hand and fled.

"Come find us when you're done. They'll try to follow you, so shake them off." Jeri ordered, taking over as leader for their little group. Nyaromon snuggled into Jeri's arm as they set off at a fast pace. He'd stay with Jeri and Sora. Calumon held onto one of the straps of Sora's helmet.

"Whoa, whoa. This is fun." he giggled. Behind them, shouts of Sora filled the air.

"They're coming." Sora whispered. Jeri nodded.

"This way!" she turned suddenly, jumping over a ditch and hit the ground running. Sora barely kept on her feet. They came out onto a little road. "Which way now?" Jeri asked herself, turning in all directions. Running the length of the road, they yelped in surprise when Tai jumped out in front of them.

"Sora," he panted. "Jeri. It's you." they backed up, turning around. Matt was behind them.

"So why were you running away?" he asked. Jeri could tell Sora was defeated. She felt that a little herself.

"Enough running. Tell us what's going on." Sora straightened up, but her head was still down. She was about to cry again.

"Guys, leave her alone." Jeri growled, putting an arm around her friend.

"Sora?" Matt asked, giving a puzzled look at Jeri. She heard others approach. They caught their breath and TK spoke.

"Jeri does this mean that…that you guys don't like us anymore?" he whimpered.

"No." Sora moaned, shaking her head.

"Of course not." Jeri assured him.

"Then…what's wrong?" he asked, unable to figure out why they were running away and hiding from them. Jeri saw Biyomon flying and flapping her wings above them, Impmon hanging warily from her feet. He dropped to the ground beside them and Biyomon landed beside him. They reacted strongly to the newest Digimon. Even making Tai ask, "Who are you?" Impmon, of course, ignored him.

"Why don't you tell them Sora?" Biyomon asked. Sora's face was downcasted even further, but a grudging nod follow.

"Ok." she agreed. Jeri let her arm slip. "It happened the night that Biyomon and I left camp, to try and find Tai."

"_Shh. Someone's here." Biyomon warned. Sora blinked. _

"_Huh?" she took a look around. "OH!" she gasped. They turned to the thing that was making the noise._

"I saw a strange Digimon. He looked a bowling ball with wings, and he was talking to something in a giant bubble."

"So could you hear what he was saying?" TK asked. He had walked up and joined his brother.

"Yeah, I heard him talking about our Crest." Jeri nodded at this.

"What about them?" Tai asked.

"He was saying that each of our Crest has it's own special meaning. For example Tai, you have the Crest of Courage." Sora never looked up.

"The Crest of Courage? Ah!" he seemed to be remember something.

"_Gather you're courage!" Agumon cheered. Tai moved his hand to the electric fence._

"That's right. And then the Crest glowed."

"And the Crest you have Matt is the Crest of Friendship." Sora turned to look at him.

"Friendship." Matt seemed doubtful.

"And mine?" little TK asked.

"Yours is special TK. You have the Crest of Hope." Jeri smiled.

"Alright. I hope we can get back home!" TK laughed.

"Izzy's Crest is the Crest of Knowledge," Jeri and Sora said together. They gave each other a knowing smile. "Joe's, is the Crest of Reliability. And Mimi's is the Crest of Sincerity."

"Mine is the Crest of Trust." Jeri beamed. Impmon looked bored.

"And mine. Mine is the Crest of Love." Sora said hatefully. Tai looked happy.

"Wow. The Crest of Love, that's just perfect for you Sora."

"Wrong thing to say Hairball." Impmon yawned.

"No it's not!" Sora yelled. "You're wrong." Calumon flew off her and plugged his ears as he hid behind TK.

"I don't like her yelling." he cried.

"Don't even say that Tai." Sora was now shaking. Jeri and Biyomon held an arm each. Nyaromon hopped over the Tai and stood between him and the yelling eleven year old. "It's not like me at all!"

"But Sora it is like you. You're always thinking of everyone else." Tai defended himself, looking a little hurt.

"No way! I don't care what happens to everyone else!" Jeri shook her head.

"You're lying again." she muttered under her breath.

"The truth is, you don't know the first thing about me." Sora screeched. Tai was definitely hurt now. "So back off."

"Tin Head's getting' mad now." Impmon grinned. Biyomon shot daggers, taking a swipe at the Virus. Sora straightened up, looking sad.

"I'm sorry Tai." she told him, face down.

"Sora. W-what's the matter?" Tai queried.

"It's just that my Crest…It _won't_ glow!"

"Huh?" Tai asked.

"It's because I don't have any love." Sora sank to the ground. Jeri stood beside her.

"You love us, don't you Sora?" TK asked. Jeri picked up Nyaromon.

"I don't get it, why do girls always have to get so emotional when it comes to love."

"Shut up Tai!" Jeri glared.

"I was just jokin' around." Tai defended.

"Eh, I never understood it either." Impmon shrugged.

"And who _are_ you?" Tai asked again.

"Ta name's Impmon. I would shake your hand…scratch that. No I wouldn't." Impmon smirked.

"Why don't you ever just shut up Impmon?" Jeri asked.

"Sorry Jeri." Impmon zipped his mouth.

Sora, realizing that everyone was quiet again, repeated what had been lost on their conversation. "The Digimon thought I was funny too."

"_Is your name by any chance Demidevimon?" Sora asked the flying bowling ball. _

"_It sure is." his voice was wicked. "And you're one of those kids, the Digidestined. Tell me something, did you hear about the Crest?" he asked, thinking of any way to turn this in his favor._

"_Yes in fact I did." Sora answered, on guard for a unprovoked attack._

"_Oh yeah. You're that kid Sora." he chided her name horribly. "He he, he he. The Crest of Love." he made it sound like something horrible._

"_And why are you laughing at that?" Sora inquired._

"_You just think you're _so_ hot! But guess what, you'll never get the Crest to glow. _Never_." he reproached her._

"And you listened to him?" Jeri asked, surprised. "He was talking to a bubble for heavens sake!" Jeri threw her hands up. She shut Tai up before he could say a word. "He's obviously a liar. Why'd you believe him?"

"Because it's true." Sora countered calmly. "It started back when I was on the soccer team. My family owned a flower shop. It was my mom's whole life."

"_Please Mom! I gotta go to the soccer match. The girls are counting me." Sora shouted._

"_Don't talk so loud dear, the flowers are very sensitive." _

"_But this match is to win the title." Sora whined. _

"_Sora, you can't go with your knee injured like that." her mom's voice became firmer._

"_But Mom!" Sora whined, looking down at her knee that was twisted. "My leg's fine." _

"_I'm sorry. You can't go. Sit down, we need to talk." her mom told her. Sora sat, looking at her mom who was arranging a flower vase. "I want you to stop playing soccer and come to work with the flower shop after school."_

"_Do what?" Sora asked, unbelieving. "I won't stop playing to work with smelly old flowers." Sora claimed._

"_I can't believe a daughter of mine would act this way. My decision is final."_

_Sora gasped. Her eyes watered. "Why can't you understand!" she screamed, running out of the shop._

"I walked around for hours. I found myself at the soccer field. The game had just ended."

"Wha happened?" Impmon asked, getting a surprised look from Jeri. "Wha? I'm not allowed to ask questions?" he huffed, crossing his arms.

"We lost the game, six to three. My teammates were so depressed they didn't even notice me when they walked by me. I felt like I had let them all down, like it was all my fault. My mom said I had to be part of the family business. No questions."

"My dad says that too." Jeri mumbled.

"That's how she is. It's like it's the only thing important to her. She doesn't understand." Sora looked at the Crest in her hand. "That's how I know he wasn't lying when he said I grew up not knowing what love was like." Sora stood, holding a hand back, ready to throw. Jeri and Tai lunged.

"Sora! Stop it!" Jeri told her, holding the arm with Tai.

"Let go!" she struggled.

"Even if what you said is true, you shouldn't believe a word from that loser Demidevimon!" Sora was now crying.

"Sora." Biyomon said sadly. Sora wailed.

"Wait, wait. Don't cry Sora." Jeri wiped her tears with a handkerchief she kept with her.

"Here. It's ok." she soothed. Jeri got her calmed down a little, but tears were still streaming down her face.

"Sora, I forgot to thank you." TK told her.

"Huh?" She asked.

"You told us not to eat the mushrooms didn't'cha?" he asked.

"I think I'm gunna be sick." Impmon moaned.

"I wanna thank you for saving us." Biyomon regarded Impmon with a glare.

"That's right TK." Biyomon turned a smile to the youngest member of the group. "We thought Demidevimon was up to no good, so we kept out of sight and made sure you guys stayed out of trouble." Jeri smiled, letting Sora wipe the rest of her tears away.

"You can only have fun if there's trouble tho." Impmon whined. "Tha's no fun." Jeri told Impmon to, once again, shut up.

"We were even there at the restraunt."

"I had no idea." Matt told her.

"You didn't have to hide from us. We were all worried." Tai pouted sadly.

"Sora just needed to be alone for a little while." Biyomon stated.

"Then why were you with her?" Tai asked accusingly, pointing a finger at Jeri.

"Hmm? Oh, Impmon and Biyomon got into a fight and Sora kinda left her hiding place to tend to Biyomon" Jeri smiled lightly at Impmon and Biyomon's constant bickering. Impmon huffed, threw a fireball, and scaled up the tree.

"Sora…" TK began again. "I like you."

Sora looked at the little boy with a "Huh?"

"So _please_! Don't go away again, I don't like being away from you." A smile lit up his face. "When you're around, I don't miss my mom as much."

"TK." Sora whispered, touched. A fresh tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm so so sorry." she whimpered, rubbing the tear away with the back of her hand.

"Hey!" a pained voice called from behind.

"Joe!" Jeri cheered happily.

"Who?" Impmon asked, sticking his purple head out of the tree. Six figures approached them.

"Hey!" Tai pumped an arm, running to meet them. "What took you guys so long?" he asked, smile planted on his face.

"Well, we would have been here sooner, but _Joe_ fell in the river." Mimi teased. Impmon looked from one new face to the next, grinning from ear to ear while Jeri was busy having a happy reunion. He quickly hid in the tree again.

"This is gunna be _fun_." he hooted. Below, they blamed each and everyone of the new arrivals for why they were late. "Now, to make a plan." he snickered quietly. He sped around the trees, getting into a perfect position in a very different tree. "Now, let ta fun begin." Impmon swooped down fast, grabbing the pink cowgirl hat and already jumping into another tree…except the hat dragged the girl with it.

"Ahh!" Mimi screamed, yanking her hat down, which made Impmon tumble to the ground with a smack, crash, and bang.

"Wha'dya do that for!" Impmon yelled, jumping to his feet. "Is that hat glued to your head or somethin'?" He brooded angrily. In less than thirty seconds, he was tied up with vines and being banged on the head with a yellow bag. "Hey! Hey!" he yelled, struggling to get loose.

"Take that you good for nothing creep!" Mimi screamed, mercilessly smacking the imp over and over.

"Call 'er off! Call 'er off!" Jeri rushed forward and pried Palmon's vine's off the virus.

"Mimi. Mimi. Stop. Mimi! Stop! Mimi!" she had to tug the bag away from the girl, who glared at her and the imp.

"He tried to steal my hat!" she puffed.

"And you hit me over the head." Impmon declared, safely up a tree. Mimi pulled her hat firmly onto her head.

"Who is he?" Mimi cried, turning on Jeri. "Who is that creep?"

"That's Impmon. A friend of mine." She stated. Mimi glared at the tree.

"Some friend." she sniffed. "Give me my bag. I'll teach this punk not to mess with me. He'll be off to Primary Village soon." she tugged the bag out of Jeri's hands, glaring dangerously at the girl, so as not to get her bag taken away again.

"Fine. But tell it to Ai and Mako why you killed their partner. I'm not going to deal with two crying four year olds." she knew it had an effect on Mimi, just didn't expect her disbelief scream.

"He's got a partner!" she shrieked in Jeri's ear.

"Two." she rubbed her ear, Nyaromon wincing and thwacking his tail against the pink wearing girl.

"Heheh, not so tough now, eh Pinky?" Impmon smirked.

"Why you!"

* * *

"_Demi Dart_!" a snarly voice yelled out.

"Sora watch out!" Biyomon cried. Jeri stumbled awake.

"What's going on?" she asked sleepily.

"Biyomon!" Sora gasped. Biyomon let out a cry of pain. "No Biyomon! Biyomon, please wake up! Biyomon!" Jeri crawled over.

"Biyomon." Jeri gasped. She looked so weak.

"Sora, I will protect you." Biyomon whimpered.

"Sora what's wrong?" Tai asked.

"DemiDevimon!" TK hollered. A blue bat was flying backwards, screaming.

"Ahhhhhh." Jeri looked to where his eyes were. A cloud of black covered the moon. Darkness overshadowed the fire. Calumon whimpered. Gasps and whimpers were passed around. A black figure flew towards them after the black cloud has moved away.

"Hey? What is that?" Tai asked, neck craned to look up.

"It's pulling something." Jeri declared. The door to the carriage opened and a coffin of sorts fell out. The top and bottom separated to reveal a Digimon that was inside it.

"Ah." they all gasped.

"Mwuhahaha." it laughed. "Digidestined." the Digimon roared. "You're journey ends here."

"That's it." Sora said, pointing. "That's the thing DemiDevimon was talking to." Sora accused.

"He's not a thing. He's LORD MYOTISMON." DemiDevimon declared.

"Myotismon?" Tai questioned.

"It's Lord Myotismon!" Myotismon did that horrible laugh again.

"He's giving me the creeps." Jeri shuddered.

"These Digidestined are making me feel a little…batty. _Grisly Wing_!" Myotismon opened his cape, and hundreds of bats flew out.

"I hate bats!" Jeri screamed, covering her head.

"Come on guys, let's go." Agumon ordered. The Digimon moved. Nyaromon glowed bright red until he was Elecmon. "_Pepper Breath_!" "_Blue Blaster_!"

_Motimon Digivolve to…Tentomon! _

"_Super Shocker_!" "_Super Thunder Strike_!" "_Badda Boom_!" "_Boom Bubble_…pop!" A wall of fire separated the bats from them.

"They're still coming after us." Mimi cried. A few bats got past the wall and attacked Joe and Mimi.

"Mimi!" Palmon turned.

_Palmon Digivolve to…Togemon! _

"Let me try to get my point across." Togemon said, running towards the bats. "_Needle Spray_!" Togemon spun, needles flying everywhere, but seeming to miss the group. Bats vanished.

"Way to go!" Gomamon praised.

_Gomamon Digivolve to…Ikkakumon!_

"Harpoon Torpedo!" The horn on Ikkakumon's head turned into missiles. Many found their way to the vampire like Digimon. They hit.

"Wow, way to go." Joe congratulated.

"No!" Jeri gasped as Myotismon shot out of the smoke.

"You can't defeat me that easily." Myotismon sneered. "_Crimson Lightning_." His cape flowed behind him as he used a glowing red whip on Togemon, tripping her.

"_Super Thunder Strike_!" "_Boom Bubble_…pop!" "_Badda Boom_!" Pulling the whip back, Myotismon laughed cruelly, striking the Rookies. Falling like flies, they tried to get up and managed to fall.

"Elecmon!" Jeri worried.

"He's…just to strong." Elecmon panted.

"Now what?" Tai asked. Everyone's face was a mirror, shock and horror. They bunched up, scared to be left alone. Sora and Biyomon were a few feet away from the group.

"I've gotta do something to help them." Biyomon's voice was soft and strained. "I'm the only one left to fight." She pleaded, eyes half open.

"It's no use. You can't do anything in your condition." Sora declared.

"Please understand Sora." Jeri's head whipped around to tensely watch the approaching vampire like Digimon. "I have to go." Biyomon pleaded. Calumon trembled in Jeri's arms.

"No no no." he whimpered. Sounds of struggling sounded from behind.

"No Biyomon you can't. You'll get hurt. I won't let you. My decision is final!" she yelled.

"Sora! Why can't you understand?" Biyomon whined.

_Biyomon Digivolve to…Birdramon!_

"Whoa." Sora gasped. Jeri's head followed the flying form of Birdramon.

"_Meteor Wing_!" Her wings flapped a couple times before fire burned from them. Myotismon blocked it with his cape.

"_Crimson Lightning_." his whip hit Birdramon in the chest. She squealed in pain.

"Birdramon!" Sora yelled, running. "Birdramon no! I love you!" Sora cried.

_Birdramon Digivolve to…Garudamon! _

Rainbow light circled the Ultimate Digimon. She was mostly red, with yellow claws and feet, and some feathers.

"What? Where is that glow coming from?" Myotismon snarled, covering himself in his cape. Garudamon reached down and picked Sora up.

"Sora, I can feel you love." Garudamon exclaimed.

"Sounds…constipated." Impmon moaned, clutching his side where an obvious burn was.

"It's making me strong." Garudamon ignored the imp. Sora's mouth opened, but she was too far away for Jeri to hear.

"Gah. Why is it now that the Crest of Love glows, just as I was about to claim victory?" Myotismon scowled.

"I'll protect you Sora." Garudamon promised. Taking flight, she gently clasped Sora in her hand. "_Wing Blade_!" She was covered in flames, which shot up like a rocket, taking form of an arrow and pummeling itself down on Myotismon. He tried to stop it with his bats, but they were burned up. "Come on everyone, climb on." Garudamon told the group, leaning down for them to climb into her oversized hands. Jeri helped the Digimon, settling herself down next to Sora and Mimi.

The sun was just shining over the mountains, as they made their escape.

* * *

**Yay! I'm done. Ten whole pages, and only one got erased and rewritten! Yays! Haha, I kept trying to write Jeri your way Cass. Many times I had to erase what I had written, to exclude the Summoner business. You're rubbing off on me. Are you trying to ruin my writing? Haha, I'm so happy. Review, tell me what you think? **


	26. AN

**I am so sorry for leaving this story for so long. But I lost my muse for this story. And I've been reading over the story to try and get it back, and I seriously can't believe how horribly this was written. Sorry, no new chapters, but there will be major revisions in each chapter that I see needs it, which is pretty much all of them, especially the first few chapters. And yes, I've changed my username from Tamara Caitlyn to .panda. **

**And the computer that I had the next chapter on it has crashed, and is no longer usable, old dinosaur that it was. Although, I guess that's a good thing, seeing as what I remember of the chapter was crap. So, if I have any readers for this story left, thank you for sticking with me for so long, and this story will no be abandoned, I will see it through to the end, it just might take a while to post the next chapter. And I will also be searching for a beta reader before I post the next chapter. Thank you again, and I hope to see you when I post the next chapter. Until then, be hearty and healthy! **


End file.
